L'Ascension de Sev'rance Tann
by Commandant Thrawn
Summary: Adaptée de la campagne du jeu Clone Campaigns, cette fan-fic retrace la carrière de Sev'rance Tann, Jedi Noire et Général de la Confédération, en alternant ses exploits au service du Comte Dooku et son passé parmi les Chiss.
1. Chapter 1

L'Ascension de Sev'rance Tann

Fan-fiction Star Wars de Mitth'raw Nuruodo (d'après les personnages du jeu Star Wars Galactic Battlegronds Clone Campaigns)

_Dramatis Personae_

Boorka Besadii (Hutt), Seigneur du Crime  
Comte Dooku (Humain), Seigneur Sith et leader de la Confédération  
Jor Drakkas (Twi'lekk), Chevalier Jedi et Général de la République  
Gorlan Kadraa (Humain), Mercenaire Mandalorien  
Sev'rance Tann (femme Chiss), Jedi Noire et Général de la Confédération

Après des années de relations tendues entre Séparatistes et loyalistes, la Guerre des Clones vient d'éclater suite au sauvetage du Sénateur Padmé Amidala ainsi que des Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker; les soldats clones et les Jedi de la République affrontent les droïdes de la Confédération sur la planète Géonosis. Peu à peu, les droïdes et les guerriers Géonosiens sont forcés de reculer face aux clones, et le Comte Dooku, responsable de la guerre, paraît proche d'être capturé. Mais le Seigneur Sith détient encore un ultime atout: le Général Sev'rance Tann...

La chaleur de Géonosis les accablait, la fatigue les gagnait, la peur les envahissait; mais ils devaient continuer à combattre. Parce qu'ils étaient les soldats clones, ils étaient nés pour cela: servir la République.  
« Continuez à tirer, ils ne devraient plus être très nombreux! » ordonna le sergent Deylarn à ses hommes.  
Il aurait aimé être sûr de ce qu'il affirmait, mais ce nuage de poussière gênait trop la visibilité pour avoir la moindre certitude quant à l'effectif réel des Super Droïdes qui leur tiraient dessus de l'autre côté. Les armuriers ayant manifestement fait des économies sur les détecteurs intégrés aux casques, les soldats clones en étaient réduits à tirer à l'aveuglette dans ce maudit nuage; fort heureusement, les Super Droïdes souffraient exactement du même désavantage. Le problème, c'était que cet échange de tirs risquait de durer encore longtemps si ce maudit nuage de poussières ne se dissipait pas assez vite... Et si les clones étaient les soldats les mieux entraînés de la Galaxie, ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres vivants qui subissaient la fatigue, contrairement aux droïdes... Il fallait donc espérer que ces maudits assassins mécaniques ne soient réellement plus très nombreux de l'autre côté du nuage...  
Ce qui rassurait Deylarn, c'était que le nombre restreint de tirs venus de l'autre côté du nuage semblait indiquer que c'était effectivement le cas. La survie, voir même la victoire, semblait assurée pour les soldats clones; du moins jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre avec des droïdes ou des Géonosiens... Les soldats clones continuèrent à tirer avec une ardeur renouvelée par l'espoir.  
Deylarn n'était pas loin de penser que la victoire était proche, lorsqu'il entendit des hurlements d'agonie. Se retournant brusquement, il comprit soudain que les Super Droïdes de l'autre côté du nuage n'étaient qu'une diversion; les clones tournaient le dos à la véritable menace. La véritable menace, c'était une femme aux yeux entièrement rouges et dont la peau bleue contrastait avec les couleurs du désert de Géonosis, portant une cape d'un noir d'ébène; son sabre-laser à la lame couleur d'or aurait pu la faire passer pour une Jedi, mais cette apparence était démentie par les cadavres, à ses pieds, des deux soldats clones qu'elle venait de tuer. Une Jedi Noire, qui mettait son pouvoir au service de la Confédération et du Comte Dooku!  
En dépit de l'écrasante supériorité numérique des clones, Deylarn sut qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre elle.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur vous, Sev'rance... »... Les paroles du Comte Dooku résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Sev'rance Tann alors qu'elle entreprenait de tuer les soldats clones. Oui, le Comte Dooku pouvait compter sur elle, et pour cette première mission, elle allait le lui montrer. Le temps que tous les clones aient réalisé que le véritable danger était derrière eux, cinq d'entre eux étaient déjà à terre; lorsqu'ils commencèrent à lui tirer dessus, Sev'rance se servit de la Force pour anticiper leurs tirs et les renvoyer. De nouveaux soldats ennemis s'effondrèrent, victimes de leurs propres tirs. Les quatre derniers, malgré leur situation critique, ne paniquèrent pas; comprenant que Sev'rance n'avait aucune difficulté à dévier des tirs provenant d'une seule et même direction, ils se séparèrent et entreprirent de la cerner. Mais même cela ne les sauva pas: grâce à la Force, Sev'rance s'enveloppa d'un bouclier qui détourna les tirs à sa place tandis qu'elle égorgeait les clones survivants un par un.  
L'affrontement n'avait duré que quelques minutes; lorsqu'il fut fini, les Super Droïdes rejoignirent Sev'rance, qui laissa retomber le nuage de poussière qu'elle avait elle-même soulevé à l'aide de la Force.  
« Avec votre permission, Général Tann, commença l'officier droïde, je vous rappelle que le Comte Dooku nous a ordonné de vous aider et de vous protéger; et nous ne le pourrons pas si vous continuez à vous éloigner de nous en pleine bataille...  
-Et moi, le Comte Dooku m'a ordonné de rassembler les droïdes encore en état de marche dans le Grand Canyon et de le rejoindre pour l'escorter, et je ne le pourrais pas si je me retrouve avec un effectif de soldats trop réduit; or, ces clones étaient trop nombreux, nous aurions subi trop de pertes pour poursuivre la mission. Cette diversion était donc nécessaire à mon aide et à ma protection... Allez, venez, les derniers rapports indiquent un autre détachement de Super Droïdes aux prises avec des soldats clones. »  
Les droïdes et la Jedi Noire se remirent en marche. A leur arrivée, les Super Droïdes qu'ils étaient venus secourir résistaient toujours, mais deux véhicules quadripodes venaient d'arriver pour soutenir les clones; il était clair que sans une aide immédiate, les Super Droïdes ne verraient pas l'heure suivante...  
« Espacez-vous, ordonna Sev'rance aux droïdes. Je connais pas ce type de quadripodes, mais ils n'ont pas l'air très maniable et ils ne sont équipés que d'un seul canon; ils sont sans doute normalement destinés à affronter d'autres véhicules. Si nous ne sommes pas trop proches les uns des autres, cela devrait limiter les dégâts... Et laissez-moi les quadripodes, votre puissance de feu n'est probablement pas suffisante pour percer leur blindage suffisamment vite. »  
Les droïdes obéirent, puis ouvrirent le feu sur les clones, qui se retrouvèrent pris entre deux feux. Sev'rance estima leur espérance de vie ultérieure à dix minutes... Mais elle devait s'occuper des deux quadripodes. La solution la plus simple pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire serait de leur couper les pattes au sabre-laser; mais si cela les empêcherait de prendre part à la suite de la bataille de Géonosis, ils pourraient toujours tirer sur les Super Droïdes qui passaient à leur portée pour cet affrontement précis... Non, il y avait mieux: Sev'rance alluma son sabre et fonça sur l'un des deux véhicules; effrayés de voir qu'une Jedi Noire se trouvait parmi leurs ennemis, les pilotes des deux quadripodes commencèrent aussitôt à lui tirer dessus. Grave erreur: Sev'rance n'eut qu'à utiliser la Force pour orienter les canons des deux véhicules ennemis et les forcer à se tirer l'un sur l'autre. Comme l'avait deviné la Jedi Noire, les deux véhicules avaient été réquisitionnés à la hâte pour combattre les Super Droïdes, mais ils étaient initialement armés pour détruire d'autres véhicules; ils se mirent mutuellement hors de combat. Sev'rance rejoignit ses Super Droïdes pour les aider à achever les clones, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes.  
Lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus que des cadavres pour faire face aux Séparatistes, Sev'rance vint trouver les Super Droïdes qu'ils venaient de sauver:  
« Je suis le Général Tann, Apprentie du Comte Dooku, se présenta-t-elle. Suivez-moi, mon Maître m'a ordonné de rassembler tous les Séparatistes que je trouverais dans ce canyon pour l'escorter.  
-Nous sommes à vos ordres, Général. Mais je dois vous prévenir que le sous-officier qui commandait ces soldats a eu le temps de prévenir ses supérieurs de votre présence avant de mourir. Ils essayeront sûrement de nous arrêter.  
-Ils peuvent toujours essayer! Est-ce que vous savez s'il y a d'autres forces Séparatistes à proximité?  
-Notre détachement était accompagnement de droïdes-araignées, mais ils ont été séparés de nous. J'ignore s'ils sont toujours en état de marche.  
-Espérons-le... Des droïdes-araignées, voilà qui nous serait très utile, si nous les trouvons... »  
Les droïdes avaient subi peu de pertes, et leur groupe était même plus important qu'avant l'affrontement car leur détachement de droïdes qu'ils avaient secouru s'y était ajouté. Comme c'est facile, songea Sev'rance. Bien plus facile que toutes les batailles terrestres auxquelles elle avait pris part avant de rencontrer le Comte Dooku. La Force était vraiment l'arme la plus redoutable de la Galaxie...  
Alors qu'elle et ses droïdes s'avançaient entre les immenses falaises de Géonosis, Sev'rance songea que cette planète, avec ses déserts rocheux, lui rappelait beaucoup la planète Tehirahs, où elle avait combattu comme fantassin de l'armée Chiss... Ce type d'environnement était idéal pour se cacher entre deux escarmouches ou tendre des embuscades, aussi la tactique de guérilla menée par les Chiss sur cette planète avait-elle rapidement porté ses fruits... Mais cette fois, Sev'rance devait mener une offensive; elle ne pouvait donc utiliser ainsi l'environnement de Géonosis. En revanche, il était probable que les loyalistes ne se priveraient pas de le faire, eux, si les Super Droïdes avaient raison et qu'ils avaient bien été prévenus de l'arrivée de Sev'rance Tann et ses troupes...  
Suivant son intuition, Sev'rance se servit de la Force pour sonder les falaises alentour, à la recherche de l'étrange sensation qui caractérisait les clones dans la Force... Elle comprit très vite qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, ils étaient bien là: une vingtaine de soldats clones, divisée en deux groupes de dix hommes chacun, un de chaque côté du canyon; ils l'attendaient, dissimulés par les impressionnants rochers de Géonosis. Les clones, Sev'rance avait pu le constater durant cette bataille, étaient les meilleurs soldats de la Galaxie; Sev'rance n'était pas certaine qu'après une confrontation avec une vingtaine d'entre eux il lui reste assez de droïdes pour poursuivre la mission, même si les clones n'avaient plus l'avantage de la surprise... Sev'rance eut une idée qui pourrait bien remédier au problème. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers l'officier droïde:  
« Envoyez quatre de vos soldats près de ce rocher; vous et vos autres soldats droïdes, arrêtez-vous là et ne tirez pas tant que je ne vous l'aurais pas ordonné, sauf si des ennemis approchent derrière nous.  
-A vos ordres, Général. »  
L'un des avantages qu'il y avait à commander des droïdes, c'était qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre le sens des ordres de leurs supérieurs, encore moins à les discuter.  
Sev'rance se servit à nouveau de la Force pour soulever un nuage de sable tandis que les quatre droïdes envoyés par Sev'rance s'approchaient du rocher derrière lequel étaient cachés une dizaine de soldats clones. Comme prévu, les soldats clones en question comprirent qu'ils avaient été découverts, et, supposant que ces quatre Super Droïdes étaient les seuls rescapés du groupe qui avait attaqué leurs camarades, ils ouvrirent le feu et les abattirent. Malheureusement pour eux, la visibilité du groupe embusqué de l'autre côté du passage était considérablement gênée par le nuage de sable... Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'arrivée de troupes dans le passage, Sev'rance n'eut qu'à utiliser la Force pour influencer leurs esprits à distance comme le lui avait appris le Comte Dooku pour les convaincre que les arrivants étaient probablement les droïdes... Ils commencèrent à tirer sur les silhouettes qu'ils distinguaient à travers le nuage de poussière, et les clones du premier groupe ripostèrent aussitôt; les clones étaient des soldats intelligents, et ils comprirent vite leur erreur. Mais c'était déjà trop tard: près de la moitié des soldats clones avaient déjà péris. Profitant en plus de l'effet de surprise, Sev'rance donna ses droïdes l'ordre de massacrer les soldats clones survivants et rejoint elle-même la bataille.  
Les clones furent tués jusqu'au dernier, tandis que Sev'rance n'avait laissé que six droïdes, en comptant les quatre appâts, dans l'opération.  
« Bien... A présent, allons chercher ces droïdes-araignées. »  
Sev'rance et ses droïdes repartirent à la recherche de Séparatistes à secourir ou de loyalistes à tuer.

Dans quelques heures, il aurait réussi à déclencher la première guerre galactique depuis un millénaire, ou il serait mort. Il allait arriver au bout de dix ans de patientes manipulations politiques et d'apprentissage aux côtés du Seigneur Sidious.  
Le Comte Dooku en personne s'avançait seul dans le grand canyon de Géonosis, espérant que le Général Tann avait rempli sa mission, car force lui était de reconnaître que même lui aurait du mal à échapper à tous les clones et Jedi qui combattaient aux alentours...  
Le Seigneur Sith sourit en sentant dans la Force la présence froide, intelligente et déterminée de Sev'rance Tann. Elle était toujours en vie; et Dooku connaissait Tann depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si elle n'était pas morte, c'était qu'elle avait accompli sa mission. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour la Confédération, soit par conviction, soit par ambition personnelle; Dooku n'avait jamais vraiment tranché. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux.  
Quoi qu'il en fut, Dooku retrouva Tann et ses troupes un peu plus loin dans le canyon. Il dut admettre qu'il était impressionné; partie avec un détachement d'une douzaine de Super Droïdes, Tann avait à présent rassemblé sous son commandement au moins deux cent droïdes de combats en tous genres: la camelote de la Fédération du Commerce, les Super Droïdes Géonosiens, des droïdekas, et même de puissants droïdes-araignées et des Chars d'Assaut Blindés. Elle avait du éliminer les forces loyalistes très vite pour sauver autant de droïdes. Dooku ne regrettait pas de l'avoir nommé Général... D'un autre côté, l'efficacité dont faisait preuve Sev'rance Tann n'avait rien d'étonnant, Dooku l'avait personnellement formée. Malgré ses nombreux talents pour le combat et la stratégie, elle restait une non-humaine, après tout. Mais une non-humaine très utile...  
« Excellent, Général, commenta simplement Dooku en la rejoignant. Mais il faut nous hâter;le Général Grievous et les Géonosiens repoussent les Jedi dans les catacombes, mais il semble qu'un groupe de Maîtres Jedi survivants soit parvenu à détruire deux de nos sphères de débarquement à proximité, et ils seraient ravis de me capturer. Il faut que je rejoigne mon voilier solaire, je vais rejoindre le Seigneur Sidious.  
-A vos ordres, Maître. »  
Un droïde pilotant un CAB prit la parole.  
« Général Tann, nous détectons une importante force loyaliste devant nous; ils possèdent deux véhicules très lourdement armés et blindés.  
Tann jeta un regard à ses forces.  
« Je crois que nous avons largement de quoi faire face à tout ce qu'ils pourraient nous servir... Adoptez la formation habituelle: les CAB et les droïdes-araignées, votre blindage ne craint pas les tirs de l'infanterie, passez devant et concentrez-vous sur ces deux véhicules imposants; les droïdes-araignées nains, je sais que vous êtes construits pour affronter l'infanterie, mais il va falloir que vous vous occupiez des véhicules légers; les Super Droïdes et les Droïdes Combat, vous vous occuperez des soldats clones, les Droïdes de Combat en premier; les droïdekas, protégez le Comte Dooku, on ne sait jamais... N'intervenez dans la bataille qu'en dernier recours»  
Dooku estimait pouvoir se passer sans problèmes d'une garde rapprochée, même s'il n'était plus très jeune, il était un Seigneur Sith et un ancien Maître Jedi; mais Tann n'avait pas entièrement tort, même les meilleurs pouvaient se laisser surprendre. De toute façon, un homme de son importance n'allait jamais où que ce soit sans personne pour le protéger, qu'il en ait besoin ou non. Comment ses ancêtres les nobles Comtes de Sereno l'auraient-ils regardé s'il avait combattu en personne...?  
La force loyaliste qu'ils découvrirent était réellement intimidante: aux deux énormes hexapodes hérissés de canons lourds s'ajoutaient plusieurs véhicules quadripodes et bipodes, et au moins une centaine de soldats clones. Mais ce qui était le plus dangereux potentiellement, c'était trois individus, deux Elomims et une Humaine, vêtus de manteaux brun clairs qui tenaient dans leurs mains des sabre-lasers aux lames bleues et vertes... Des Chevaliers Jedi.  
Sev'rance se tourna vers une douzaine de Droïdes de Combat:  
« Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de trois Jedi à la fois... Occupez-vous des deux extraterrestres, je me charge de l'humaine.  
-A vos ordres, Général Tann. »  
Suivant une consigne que Tann leur avait probablement donné au préalable pour ce type de situation, les CAB engagèrent le combat les premiers; une pluie de rayons rouges s'abattit sur les deux énormes véhicules ennemis. Les tirs des CAB s'avérèrent peu efficaces, mais là n'était pas le but de l'opération: les CAB étaient équipés d'un blindage supérieur à celui des droïdes-araignées qui leur permit de tenir le temps que ces derniers repèrent les cellules énergétiques des hexapodes et viennent en renfort. A l'aide de leurs puissants canons, les hexapodes entreprirent d'éliminer leurs adversaires, mais ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux et trop dispersés, et surtout, ils visaient à présent les cellules énergétiques. Les hexapodes finirent par s'effondrer.  
La confrontation entre les droïdes-araignées nains et les véhicules légers fut moins réussie pour les Séparatistes: les bipodes ennemis étaient destinés à combattre l'infanterie plutôt que des véhicules, ce qui permit aux droïdes-araignées nains d'en éliminer un grand nombre; mais les quadripodes étaient bien plus résistants, et ils parvinrent à détruire jusqu'au dernier droïde-araignée nain. Heureusement, Tann, sachant que les droïdes-araignées nains ne pourraient de toutes façons pas détruire les quadripodes, leur avait ordonné de détruire les bipodes en priorité. Lorsqu'ils eurent achevés les hexapodes, les droïdes-araignées et les CAB rescapés éliminèrent sans difficultés les quadripodes.  
Le combat entre les fantassins était le plus inquiétant: les droïdes, particulièrement les fragiles Droïdes de Combats de la Fédération du Commerce, peinaient à vaincre les soldats clones, moins nombreux mais agiles et intelligents.  
Mais ce n'était pas cela qui intéressait Dooku: il voulait voir comment s'en tirerait Tann face aux Jedi. Elle n'avait que peu de temps pour éliminer la Jedi Humaine, car les douze Droïdes de Combat ne faisaient pas du tout le poids contre deux Chevaliers Jedi, même non-humains. Dooku sourit; il avait décidément très bien formé Tann au combat au sabre-laser. La terreur se lut sur le visage de la Jedi humaine lorsqu'elle vit Tann dégainer son sabre; elle n'avait probablement jamais affronté un autre utilisateur de la Force en combat singulier. L'effroi retenant son bras, elle ne bloqua le premier coup de Tann, une attaque circulaire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, qu'au dernier moment. Brusquement, alors que la Jedi humaine s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce que son adversaire dégage sa la lame pour tenter un autre coup circulaire, Tann retourna sa lame d'un mouvement souple du poignet et la planta dans son ventre. L'humaine s'effondra avec un cri de douleur. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Tann se retourna pour parer un coup venu du premier Jedi Elomim. Elle y parvint aisément, mais l'Elomim ne se laissa pas démonter; il frappa à nouveau, et sa lame fut interceptée par Tann à nouveau. Il eut beau enchaîner coup sur coup, Tann le bloqua systématiquement. Rien de plus normal; l'Elomim commettait ce que Dooku considérait comme une erreur monumentale et typique des Jedi de son époque en combattant avec ce style circulaire que l'on nommait Soresu; c'était certes très efficace contre une tempête de tirs de blasters, mais dans un duel au sabre-laser, rien ne valait le Makatchi. Ce style singulier était basé sur des mouvements de haut en bas et d'avant en arrière qui pouvaient surprendre même le plus aguerri des sabreurs; c'était ce style que maîtrisait Dooku, et c'était lui qu'il avait appris à Tann. C'était pour cela que Tann paraît si aisément la tempête de coups que le robuste Jedi Elomim faisait pleuvoir sur elle. Il était rapide et résistant, bien plus que l'inexpérimentée Jedi humaine, mais cela ne suffisait pas face à la finesse et à la subtilité que Dooku avait appris à Tann. La suite était prévisible: l'Elomim finit par commettre une erreur et lasser une ouverture à Tann; beaucoup de sabreurs n'auraient probablement pas su en profiter, mais Tann savait exploiter la moindre occasion. Un rapide mouvement de la lame d'or vers le cœur de l'Elomim, et le Jedi tomba. Le second Elomim avait à peine mis hors-service le dernier droïde que Tann se jetait sur lui; il fut assez rapide pour parer les premiers coups, mais il finit par se laisser surprendre et se faire décapiter.  
Sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour se remettre des trois duels, Tann vint au secours des Super Droïdes et commença à massacrer les clones.  
« Les droïdekas, venez nous aider à les achever! » ordonna Tann, estimant peut-être que les clones ne représentaient de toutes façons plus aucune menace pour le Comte.  
Dooku se demanda cependant si elle venait de prendre cette décision ou si elle n'avait ordonné aux droïdekas de protéger le Comte que pour les garder comme dernier joker, pour le cas où ils auraient du battre en retraite, par exemple... Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
Avec l'aide des droïdekas, des Super Droïdes (pas un seul des Droïdes de Combat n'avait survécu) et des derniers droïdes-araignées, Tann extermina jusqu'au dernier les clones.  
« Je vous en prie, achevez-moi... » entendit Dooku.  
A sa grande surprise, il constata que la Jedi humaine était toujours vivante. Mourante, son sang s'échappant massivement de son ventre pour irriguer le sol aride de Géonosis, mais vivante malgré tout. Peut-être avait-elle utilisé la Force pour se maintenir en vie dans l'espoir que les clones l'emporteraient et l'amèneraient à quelqu'un qui pourrait la sauver. Espoir vain, bien entendu, mais l'espoir était la chose la plus ancrée chez les êtres pensants. C'est uniquement grâce à lui que la plupart d'entre eux vivaient.  
Dooku connaissait Sev'rance Tann depuis des années, mais il fut tout de même surpris de ne lire nulle cruauté sur son visage lorsqu'elle répondit à la Jedi agonisante:  
« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... »  
Elle lui planta son sabre dans le cœur. La Jedi ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.  
« Vous avez admirablement combattu ces trois Jedi, Général Tann, dit Dooku. Et vous avez brillamment dirigé votre armée. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir achevé directement cette Jedi, une fois que vous en aviez fini avec les deux autres?  
-Je ne tue pas un adversaire désarmé, surtout quand il a le ventre ouvert et va de toute façon mourir dans quelques minutes. C'est lâche, contraire à l'honneur, en plus d'être inutile et cruel. Je n'ai achevé cette Jedi que parce qu'elle voulait que je mette un terme à ses souffrances.  
-Je peux comprendre cela. L'honneur est la première chose qui distingue un véritable noble, c'est lui qui place les uns au-dessus des autres. Mais dans ce cas précis, vous aviez affaire à une Jedi; ces gens ne sont jamais désarmés, car comme nous, ils ont la Force avec eux. Ne confondez pas honneur et faiblesse, Général...  
-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, répondit Tann.  
Toutefois, Dooku savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue, voire pas du tout. Cela faisait des années que Dooku tentait de convaincre Tann de renoncer à ces principes démodées comparables à ceux des Jedi. C'était ce que Dooku avait fait, en devenant l'Apprenti du Seigneur Sidious; et contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire à Tann, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait croire à toute cette Galaxie d'imbéciles, il n'avait plus aucun respect pour l'honneur. Une invention des faibles et des imbéciles pour justifier leur faiblesse et leur stupidité, voilà ce que c'était! La noblesse, c'était aussi la force; et celui qui se bornait à agir contre son propre intérêt n'était pas fort. Tel était le point de vue des Seigneurs Sith sur l'honneur, tel était le point de vue de Dooku, tel aurait du être celui de Sev'rance Tann. Mais qu'importait, tant qu'elle servait la Confédération! Et surtout, tant qu'elle servait Dooku...  
Lorsque la bataille fut finie, il restait encore à Tann une bonne cinquantaine de droïdes, dont tous les droïdekas et quelques droïdes-araignées. L'armée Séparatiste reprit sa marche dans ce qui restait du grand canyon. Ils trouvèrent quelques autres droïdes en état de marche, mais la plupart de ceux qu'ils découvrirent n'étaient plus que des carcasses criblées d'impacts de blaster. Une fois seulement, ils rencontrèrent des loyalistes, mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour représenter une menace: commandé par un Chevalier Jedi humain, le groupe ne comptait qu'un bipode et une douzaine de soldats clones; cela ne les empêcha pourtant pas de charger les Séparatistes, comme s'ils pensaient avoir une chance... Sev'rance Tann et ses troupes les exterminèrent jusqu'au dernier.  
« Très bien, Général.... dit Dooku alors qu'ils sortaient du canyon. Il semble que nous ayons échappé aux loyalistes, et sauvé une cinquantaine de droïdes en prime! Je vais prendre un véhicule et rejoindre le hangar où est posé mon voilier solaire, il faut que je rejoigne mon Maître. Mais sachez que vous vous êtes brillamment acquittée de votre mission, et je ne l'oublierais pas; lorsque je serais de retour, vous pouvez vous attendre à vous voir confier une mission de première importance, pour laquelle j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compétent...  
-Merci, Maître. Quelle que soit cette mission, je ferais tout mon possible pour la remplir et servir la Confédération au mieux. »  
Dooku remarqua qu'elle avait dit « servir la Confédération au mieux» plutôt que « vous servir au mieux ». Mais cela avait peu d'importance; Dooku était la Confédération.  
Le comlinck du Comte Dooku sonna soudain.  
« Qu'y-a-t-il? Demanda-t-il.  
Ce fut la voix d'un Géonosien qui lui répondit.  
« Comte Dooku, je voulais vous prévenir que le groupe de Maître Jedi qui a détruit deux des sphères d'embarquement de la Fédération du Commerce se dirigent droit vers le grand canyon; ils ont manifestement l'intention de vous arrêter, vous et le Général Tann! Ils vous auront rejoint dans environ un quart d'heure.  
-Maudits Jedi! Hâtons-nous, Général; même nous ne pouvons espérons vaincre plusieurs Maîtres Jedi, surtout si Yoda ou Mace Windu se trouvent parmi eux... »  
Au bout de dix minutes, Dooku commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter: le bâtiment Géonosien où il espérait trouver une motojet qui lui permette de rejoindre le hangar n'était toujours pas en vue, et les Jedi ne devaient plus être très loin... S'ils étaient rattrapés, il faudrait espérer que Tann et les droïdes retiendraient les Jedi assez longtemps pour que Dooku puisse s'échapper... Le Seigneur Sith en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'un Super Droïde prononça les paroles que le Comte redoutait:  
« Jedi repérés à l'arrière! »  
Dooku, Tann, les droïdes, tout le monde se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'ennemi. Des Jedi étaient bien là, en effet, et pas n'importe lesquels: les Maîtres Jedi que Dooku avait connu durant de longues années, ceux-là mêmes qui l'avaient si longtemps considéré comme un ami avant sa trahison.... Heureusement, ni Yoda ni Windu n'étaient présents; en revanche, Dooku reconnaissait Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi-Mundi et Echuu Shen-Jon, tous des Maîtres Jedi accomplis; le dernier Jedi était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, vraisemblablement le Padawan de l'un des Maîtres...  
« Comte Dooku, vous et votre Apprentie êtes en état d'arrestation! prévint Plo Koon. Vous devez répondre de la mort de la mort de bien des Jedi aujourd'hui! Rendez-vous immédiatement, renoncez à cette folie, et nous serons peut-être plus cléments!  
-Je ne me rends jamais, Maître Koon; vous devriez le savoir... Et mon Apprentie non plus.  
Plo Koon soupira.  
-Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai pas tout tenté pour éviter qu'on en arrive là...  
-Si ça vous aide à mieux dormir, railla Dooku. Ouvrez le feu! »  
Les droïdes obéirent et commencèrent à tirer. Le premier à attaquer fut Shen-Jon, un Maître Jedi humain à la barbe noire qui commença à tailler en pièces les Super Droides. Les autres Maîtres ne tardèrent pas à venir l'aider, et malgré leur supériorité numérique écrasante, les droïdes commencèrent à reculer, submergés par l'élite de l'Ordre Jedi, au point que Shen-Jon, Plo Koon et les autres parvinrent à s'ouvrir une voie vers le Comte et entreprirent de le cerner. Les droïdes restants, notamment les droïdekas, arrivaient pour protéger leurs chefs, mais avant cela, les Jedi auraient peut-être le temps de tenter quelque chose... Comprenant le danger, Tann alluma son sabre; mais le seul Jedi assez fou pour les attaquer à ce moment fut le Padawan, qui, sans attendre que les Maîtres aient achevé de cerner Dooku, oubliant que dans quelques dizaines de secondes il devrait combattre les droïdes en plus d'un Seigneur Sith et d'une Jedi Noir, se jeta sur Sev'rance Tann. Courageux, mais stupide.  
« Stam! Non » cria Shen-Jon.  
Il s'agissait sûrement de son Padawan. Mais il était trop tard: Tann, profitant de l'élan de son adversaire, le tira vers elle et l'empala sur son sabre. Il devint le cinquième Jedi tué par Tann lors de la Bataille de Géonosis. Les Maîtres Jedi s'arrêtèrent brusquement, épouvantés par la rapidité et la facilité avec laquelle Tann s'était débarrassé du jeune Jedi. Lorsqu'ils tentèrent d'attaquer Dooku et Tann, il était déjà trop tard; ils étaient assailli par les droïdekas.  
« Venez, Général, dit Dooku à Tann. Ces droïdekas devraient les retenir le temps que nous trouvions un moyen de nous échapper, mais il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour obtenir des renforts. »  
Dooku et Tann marchèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment militaire Géonosien; là, Dooku réquisitionna une motojet; escorté par deux chasseurs Géonosiens dont l'un était piloté par Sev'rance Tann, il s'enfuit en direction d'un hangar où l'attendait un voilier solaire. Sur le chemin, une canonnière clone commandée par deux jeunes Jedi très prometteurs nommés Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi tenta de les arrêter; c'est Sev'rance Tann qui abattit cette canonnière. Mais les deux Jedi avaient eu le temps de descendre de la canonnière avant cela, et ils poursuivirent Dooku jusqu'à son hangar. Mais ils furent vaincus lors d'un duel contre le Comte Dooku; même le puissant Maître Jedi Yoda, arrivé au dernier moment pour sauver Kenobi et Skywalker, ne put empêcher le Seigneur Sith de s'échapper. Quant à Tann, elle quitta Géonosis dès qu'elle fut sûre que le chef de la Confédération était parti. Ainsi Dooku échappa-t-il aux Jedi pour poursuivre la Guerre des Clones; ainsi Sev'rance Tann lui prouva-t-elle pour la première fois qu'elle était un atout majeur pour la Confédération.


	2. Chapter 2

Sev'rance Tann était née vingt-sept ans avant la bataille de Géonosis, dans cette mystérieuse partie de la Galaxie que la République nommait «Régions Inconnues», parmi le peuple Chiss. La Famille Sev était alors l'une des plus puissantes de l'Ascendance Chiss; le grand-père de Sev'rance, Sev'ara'csapla (dont le diminutif était « Varac », d'après la formation traditionnelle des noms Chiss), était à la tête d'une riche colonie Chiss du nom de Xelva. Sev'rance ne manqua donc de rien durant ses premières années. Mais ses origines aisées n'étaient pas la seule chose qui distinguait Sev'rance des autres Chiss; outre le fait qu'elle était dotée d'une intelligence clairement supérieure à la moyenne, Sev'rance faisait parfois preuve d'une étrange intuition, comme si elle voyait les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent... Toutefois, elle n'en parla jamais à personne.  
Sa jeunesse parmi les Chiss marqua à jamais Sev'rance; le sens de l'honneur rigide, la solidarité, le sang-froid, la patience, le pragmatisme, la discipline, toutes ces valeurs chères aux Chiss devinrent celles de Sev'rance.  
L'oncle de Sev'rance, Sev'orga'nuruodo, n'avait jamais été intéressé par la carrière sédentaire d'administrateur menée par le père et le grand-père de Sev'rance; il devint officier de la Flotte de Défense Chiss, et monta en grade suffisamment vite pour avoir un vaisseau sous son commandement. Bien qu'il ait choisi une carrière moins mouvementée et qu'il estimait plus utile à l'Ascendance Chiss, le père de Sev'rance, Sev'ilar'csapla admira toujours ce frère aîné, si bien que Sev'rance le considéra longtemps comme un exemple; c'est lui qui, le premier, lui donna l'envie de mettre ses talents au service de la défense de son peuple. Très vite, Sev'rance n'hésita plus qu'entre deux carrières possibles: celle de pilote de chasse, qui lui aurait permis d'exploiter sa mystérieuse faculté d'anticiper le danger, ou celle d'officier sur le pont d'un vaisseau de guerre, comme son oncle.  
Mais un jour, un événement changea bouleversa ce destin tout tracé, alors que Sev'rance avait douze ans; cette journée commença pourtant comme une autre, et Sev'rance ne se doutait de rien alors qu'elle rentrait tranquillement de l'Azferah, où étudiaient les Chiss jusqu'à treize ans.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, conseillait-elle ce jour-là à une camarade de classe. Je me charges de ton devoir de Cheunh (le Cheunh était la langue principale des Chiss); tu connais la prof, il suffira de reformuler un peu mes réponses, et elle ne se doutera de rien....  
-Merci; j'ai de la chance d'avoir une amie qui a de meilleures notes que moi et qui est prête à rendre service!  
Sev'rance avait alors souri.  
-C'est normal, il faut s'entraider, entre élèves. » avait-elle répondu.  
Les deux jeunes Chiss avaient continué à marcher en discutant de divers sujets; puis, alors que Sev'rance était presque arrivée chez elle et s'apprêtait à prendre congé de son amie, elle lui demanda en veillant à paraître modeste et hésitante:  
« Au fait, pourrais-je à mon tour te demander un service?  
-Tu sais bien que oui! De quoi s'agit-il?  
-C'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de m'aider pour un devoir de Cheunh... Tu te souviens de ce garçon de dixième année dont je t'avais parlé? Je sais que tu le connais bien; si tu vois une occasion de...  
-N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris! Même les élèves sérieuses qui ne pensent qu'à leurs rêves de rejoindre la flotte n'échappent pas à l'amour, hein? »  
Sev'rance sourit d'un air gêné qui cette fois n'avait rien de feint.  
«C'est d'accord?  
-Mais oui!  
-Merci beaucoup. Bon, je vais te laisser... A demain.  
-A demain. Euh, pourquoi y-a-t-il tant de véhicules aériens devant chez toi, aujourd'hui? En plus, ils ont l'air officiels.... »  
Sev'rance s'était alors figée. Jusque là, trompée par la routine, elle n'avait prêté attention qu'à sa camarade; mais à présent que cette dernière le lui faisait remarquer, il y avait effectivement quatre speeders d'allure officielle devant la riche demeure où elle vivait avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Saisie par un très mauvais pressentiment qui devait hélas s'avérer justifié, Sev'rance avait alors couru jusqu'à la porte et à travers la maison jusqu'au salon.  
Elle devrait se rappeler à jamais l'effroi et l'incompréhension qui l'avaient envahi lorsqu'elle avait vu ces douze Chiss en uniforme noir et gris dont l'expression indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour plaisanter et son oncle, menotté, prisonnier de deux des Chiss en uniformes.  
« Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne savais rien à ce sujet! disait le père de Sev'rance lorsque la jeune Chiss entra sans mot dire, comprenant vite qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ce qui se passait. Ni lui ni mon père, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, ne m'ont parlé de ça!  
-Il ne sait rien, vous dis-je, avait confirmé Sev'orga'nuruodo d'un ton las qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Nous l'avons tenu à l'écart de tout ça.  
L'un des Chiss en uniforme, à la carrure imposante et à la barbe noire, avait alors foudroyé du regard l'oncle de Sev'rance.  
-Je n'en crois pas un mot! Toute la Famille Sev est impliquée, et n'imaginez pas que qui que ce soit à la Direction de la Surveillance de la Flotte Chiss n'en ait pas conscience! Cela fait des années que nous essayons de prouver que votre Famille n'est là ou elle est qu'à force d'opérations illégales! Toutefois, puisque vous avez apparemment été assez malins pour ne laisser aucune preuve de la complicité du vice-administrateur Sev'ilar'csapla, excusez-moi du dérangement, et au revoir! » avait achevé d'un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la sincérité de ces derniers mots le Chiss à la barbe noire, manifestement l'officier du groupe.  
Il se dégageait de ce Chiss quelque chose qui effrayait Sev'rance; manifestement, il avait beaucoup d'autorité et il détestait la Famille Sev. Cela choquait Sev'rance, car elle se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de personnel là-dedans, et jamais on ne lui avait appris que ces manœuvres politiques douteuses avaient toujours cours chez les Chiss...  
Alors que les agents de la DSFC quittaient la demeure des Sev, emportant Vorgan avec eux, et remettaient en ordre les endroits où ils avaient probablement perquisitionnés, l'officier avait ajouté:  
« Ceci dit, n'allez pas vous faire d'illusions, Vilarc; il y aura des répercussions, et elles ne vont pas vous plaire. Votre carrière est brisée, et l'ensemble de la Famille Sev va se retrouver en très mauvaise posture politique... »  
Vilarc ne répondit rien, bien que ce ne fut manifestement pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Les agents de la DSFC finirent par quitter les lieux.  
« Que s'est-il passé? avait alors demandé Sev'rance à son père en tentant de masquer son inquiétude.  
-Exactement ce que tu as vu et entendu: la DSFC a décidé d'arrêter oncle Vorgan et ton grand-père; et je doutes qu'ils se seraient arrêtés là s'ils avaient eu des preuves contre moi aussi....  
-Mais qu'est-ce que la DSFC? Et pourquoi les ont-ils arrêtés?  
Sev'ilar'csapla réfléchit avant de répondre, tout en jaugeant Sev'rance du regard comme s'il se demandait quel effet lui ferait la réponse.  
-La DSFC s'assure que les officiers Chiss fassent bien leur devoir, expliqua-t-il finalement, pesant bien ses mots. Et Vorgan a... Agi d'une manière que la DSFC n'approuve pas... Il a attaqué des ennemis sans les laisser attaquer les premiers, et ce à plusieurs reprises, ce qui est contraire aussi bien au sens de l'honneur qu'aux lois des Chiss... Grand-père a contribué à couvrir ses agissements pendants des mois; ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'agent que Vorgan lui a envoyé la semaine dernière pour lui demander de l'aide était en fait un informateur de Hess'arga'nuruodo, le directeur de la DSFC...  
-Et tu le savais?  
-Oui.  
-Et les menaces de Sargan? Étaient-elles sérieuses?  
Vilarc hocha sombrement la tête.  
-J'ai bien peur que oui. Plus d'une des autres Familles n'attendaient que cette occasion pour nous écarter du pouvoir... Je vais sûrement être muté dans une quelconque colonie isolée, loin de la Capitale Csilla... Les Familles Régnantes s'en chargeront à la première occasion.»  
Sev'rance comprit que ses parents n'en diraient pas plus et se tut, mais d'autres questions lui brûlaient les lèvres: pourquoi Sargan accusait-il toute la Famille Sev d'être arrivée en haut de l'échelle sociale grâce à des agissements douteux? Et qu'avait fait Vorgan, exactement? S'était-il contenté d'ouvrir le feu le premier sur un ennemi qui s'apprêtait de toute façon à l'attaquer, ou avait-il lui même lancé des escarmouches sur des peuples voisins de l'Ascendance Chiss? S'en était-il servi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour promouvoir sa carrière?  
Et dire qu'une demi-heure plus tôt, elle n'avait pas d'autres soucis que d'aider une amie à finir un devoir ou d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec un garçon... Cela lui semblait tout simplement inconcevable que deux choses si opposées puissent arriver dans la même journée...  
Les craintes du père de Sev'rance s'avérèrent malheureusement fondées; la famille fut contrainte de partir pour Helrah, une petite colonie Chiss sans la moindre importance, et les Sev perdirent totalement la confiance des Familles Ré fut condamné à la prison à vie et Varac à un an de prison et des amendes qui le ruinèrent. Vilarc n'avait plus aucune chance d'obtenir une promotion dans cette vie, et, privée du soutien financier du riche grand-père de Sev'rance Tann, la famille perdit l'essentiel de sa fortune. Sev'rance n'avait plus aucune chance de devenir officier ou pilote de chasse pour la Flotte Chiss; elle avait tout perdu, presque du jour au lendemain. Sev'rance ne put jamais vraiment oublier cette brutale déchéance; même alors qu'elle avait cessé d'y penser depuis longtemps, le souvenir de cette cruelle injustice à cause de laquelle elle avait tout perdu resta à jamais gravé dans son inconscient. Il y créa une profonde soif de revanche, un besoin pour Sev'rance de s'élever dans la hiérarchie pour récupérer ce dont on l'avait privé si injustement, de réussir à tout prix, d'obtenir pouvoir et notoriété. Elle ne devait plus être à la merci de qui que ce soit, plus personne ne devait pouvoir tout lui prendre quand il le voulait; elle préférait être la première sur Helrah que la deuxième sur Csilla! Elle prit brusquement conscience que l'injustice était partout, même dans l'Ascendance Chiss; partout, des gens qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait pouvaient se retrouver écartés de tout pouvoir et de toute richesse parce que des gens plus puissants qu'eux en avaient décidé ainsi. Et si elle voulait changer cela, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, pas question de compter sur des politiciens ou des militaires uniquement soucieux de leurs propres intérêts; une raison de plus pour réussir à tout prix.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain de la bataille de Géonosis, le Haut Commandement Séparatiste se réunit à bord de la _Main Invisible_, vaisseau-amiral du Général Grievous; alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle, Sev'rance Tann s'efforça de garder un expression et un regard impassibles; mais en réalité, elle bouillait d'impatience. Le Comte Dooku lui avait promis une mission de première importance... Avec peut-être à la clé un rôle plus important dans la Confédération...

« Asseyez-vous, Général Tann. » lui ordonna le Général Grievous alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Sev'rance s'assit entre l'Amiral Ssran, un imposant pirate Quarren récemment engagé par le Comte Dooku, et l'Amiral Tonith, du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique; cette fois, c'est son mépris qu'elle dut dissimuler. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment un homme aussi honorable que le Comte Dooku pouvait s'allier avec des gens aussi ignobles: Grievous tenait à son avis bien plus du fou dangereux que de l'honorable défenseur de la Confédération, et ce prétendu chasseur de primes, Durge, ne valait pas mieux; Nute Gunray, San Hill et les autres hommes d'affaires qui avaient accepté de financer et d'armer la Confédération étaient des imbéciles lâches et complètement obsédés par l'argent; mais celle que Sev'rance haïssait le plus, c'était Assajj Ventress. Sev'rance avait déjà du mal à accepter que Dooku ait une autre Apprentie qu'elle, mais c'était encore plus dur quand l'autre Apprentie en question était une folle furieuse complètement dépourvue de bon sens; à cela s'ajoutait un sentiment de jalousie, car Sev'rance devait admettre que Ventress était plus puissante dans la Force qu'elle... Pourquoi fallait-il que de si grands pouvoirs aient été confiés à qui savait si peu s'en servir? Mais Sev'rance n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser ses sentiments lui dicter son comportement; elle était au service de la Confédération et du Comte Dooku, elle devait donc travailler avec ces gens. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez d'importance au sein de la Confédération pour pouvoir les remplacer par des militaires compétents...

Tandis que Sev'rance s'assaillait, le Comte Dooku, qui n'était présent qu'holographiquement, achevait de donner ses ordres à l'Amiral Ssran.

«... Vous êtes donc libres de remplacer nos officiers par votre équipage; nous vous confions cette flotte. Si vous l'emportez, vous aurez toutes latitudes pour piller Palanhi et son secteur.

Le pirate sourit d'un air appréciateur. Dooku se tourna vers Sev'rance, qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer; mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, comme toujours.

« Quant à vous, Général Tann, malgré les doutes de _certains_ (Sev'rance était sûre que le Comte visait Grievous et Ventress) à votre sujet, je vous ai réservé l'une des missions les plus importantes: vous partirez donc pour le système Siskeen, où vous trouverez la plate-forme orbitale Kaer, construite par nos alliés du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique; il y a là-bas des ressources en grandes quantités et de grandes usines de droïdes qui pourraient bien nous aider à remplacer les pertes subies sur Géonosis, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compétent pour superviser la production de cette nouvelle armée...

-A vos ordres, Comte Dooku. »

Sev'rance aurait préféré une mission plus dangereuse, mais celle-ci était indéniablement vitale, car la Confédération avait besoin de nouveaux droïdes, et vite; c'était donc une preuve que le Comte avait confiance en elle. Il fallait qu'elle saisisse cette nouvelle occasion de faire ses preuves, car Sev'rance ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait supporter l'idée que c'était Grievous le bras droit de Dooku...

«La plate-forme orbitale Kaer, répondit Maître Plo Koon. Construite il y a quelques années par le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique dans le système Siskeen.

-Et qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant, là-bas? demanda le Chevalier Jedi d'origine Twi'lekk Jor Drakkas.

-Le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique avait installé là de grandes usines destinées à fabriquer à la chaîne des droïdes lourdement armés, avant de se faire taper sur les doigts par la Cour Suprême pour violation des restrictions imposées aux armées protégeant les organisations commerciales; nous pensons que le Comte Dooku va essayer de les remettre en marche, et plusieurs témoignages récents confirment nos craintes. Vous devez vous préparer à une résistance soutenue, Général Drakkas; si les Séparatistes ont déjà commencé la production à votre arrivée... »

_Général Drakkas_... Jor n'aimait pas porter ce titre: il était un Chevalier Jedi, pas un tacticien; d'après lui, le Conseil et le Chancelier avaient eu une très mauvaise idée en transformant les Jedi en officiers de la Grande Armée de la République... Mais qu'importait, puisqu'il le fallait, il ferait de son mieux.

« Très bien, j'irais, Maître Koon; et si les Séparatistes ont vraiment remis les usines en marches, je les détruirais.

-Soyez tout de même prudent, Général Drakkas, conseilla Maître Windu. Le Comte Dooku a du confier la surveillance de ses usines à quelqu'un de dangereux, et nous ignorons combien de Jedi Noires ou de je ne sais autres horreurs il peut avoir à son service... Nous ignorons toujours qui a tué Maître Ur-Sema Du dans les catacombes de Géonosis; et il y a aussi cette Jedi Noire qui a tué quatre Chevaliers Jedi et le Padawan d'Echuu... Si les choses tournent vraiment mal, n'hésitez pas à vous retirer; trop de Jedi sont déjà morts...

-N'ayez crainte. A bientôt, j'espère. » dit Jor tout en prenant congé du Conseil des Jedi.

Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre... La Guerre des Clones, comme l'avait appelé Maître Yoda, avait commencé deux semaines auparavant; Jor aurait du s'attendre à recevoir une mission de ce genre, d'autant qu'il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs sabreurs de sa génération, même s'il était loin d'avoir le niveau d'un Mace Windu, d'un Agen Kolar... Ou d'un Dooku. Savoir que ce grand Maître Jedi était à présent l'ennemi n'avait rien de rassurant; avant que Dooku ne trahisse l'Ordre Jedi, Jor, qui n'était alors qu'un jeune Chevalier Jedi de vingt-trois ans, avait eu l'occasion de voir le Comte s'entraîner au sabre-laser contre d'autres Maîtres Jedi, et il avait été stupéfait par la finesse et la rapidité de son style. Pour ne rien arranger, Dooku avait sûrement enseigné personnellement le combat au sabre-laser à cette Jedi Noire qui avait combattu sur Géonosis... Il fallait espérer que le commandant Séparatiste que Jor trouverait sur la plate-forme Kaer n'était qu'un humble officier Neïmodien ou Géonosien...

Jor se ressaisit. Peu importait ce qui l'attendait sur la plate-forme Kaer, il devrait de toutes façons y faire face, que ce soit un sous-fifre de la Fédération du Commerce ou une Jedi Noire. _Le vrai courage ne consiste pas à ne jamais ressentir la peur; le vrai courage, c'est vaincre sa peur_, se souvint-il.

«Vous partez, Jor? entendit le Chevalier Jedi Twi'lekk alors qu'il quittait le temple.

C'était Echuu Shen-Jon, un Maître Jedi Humain à la barbe noire avec lequel Jor avait autrefois mené quelques missions ; Jor sentit dans la Force un sentiment de profonde tristesse et de colère réprimée émaner de lui, et il se souvint que le Padawan d'Echuu était mort sur Géonosis.

-Oui. Le Conseil m'envoie dans le système Siskeen, où on soupçonne la Confédération d'avoir remis en service une ancienne plate-forme. Ils ne vous ont pas encore attribué de mission?

-Pas encore, non. (Echuu sembla hésiter un peu avant de continuer) Comme... Comme Stam est mort sur Géonosis, le Conseil a décidé de m'attribuer un nouveau Padawan; et justement, la sœur de Stam n'a plus de Maître, il a refusé de prendre part à cette guerre, estimant que c'était contraire aux principes des Jedi. Maître Windu s'y oppose, mais je crois que finalement, le Conseil va me donner la sœur de Stam, Naat Reath, à former.

-Toutes mes condoléances pour Stam, Maître Shen-Jon. Une idée de la mission que le Conseil vous confiera après cela?

-Rien de certain, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Shaak Ti, on devrait m'envoyer du côté d'Ando; apparemment, les Séparatistes comptent y installer une base pour prendre, par la force ou par la diplomatie, une planète neutre occupant une position stratégique dans le secteur...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite bonne chance, Maître Shen-Jon. Que la Force soit avec vous.

-Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi pour le moment... Que la Force soit avec vous, Jor. »

Les deux Jedi se quittèrent. Echuu ne l'avait apparemment pas compris, mais par « bonne chance », Jor ne visait pas tant la future mission d'Echuu dans le Secteur d'Ando que la formation d'une nouvelle Padawan probablement au bord du Côté Obscur suite à la mort de son frère quand Echuu lui-même était encore sous le choc de la mort de Stam... Le choix de Naat Reath comme nouvelle Padawan d'Echuu n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux qu'il fut, il risquait d'entraîner le Maître comme la Padawan vers le Côté Obscur; mais peut-être les sauverait-il tous les deux, après tout. Peut-être qu'ensemble, Echuu et Naat s'empêcheraient mutuellement de basculer du Côté Obscur...

Jor se demandait combien d'autres Jedi étaient ainsi endeuillés par la mort d'un Padawan, d'un Maître, d'un ami ou d'un frère sur Géonosis; et plus grave encore, combien seraient-ils à mesure que la guerre avancerait? Si cette maudite Guerre des Clones ne tuait pas les Jedi jusqu'au dernier, combien en entraînerait-elle du Côté Obscur? A combattre le Comte Dooku, ne risquait-on pas de créer plus de Jedi Noirs et d'assassins en général qu'on en supprimerait? C'était probablement là la raison pour laquelle l'ancien maître de Naat refusait de prendre part à la guerre, et celle pour laquelle, quatre mille ans plus tôt, le Conseil des Jedi de l'époque avait refusé d'aider la République dans les Guerres Mandaloriennes... Et le destin de Dark Revan leur avait largement donné raison: il suffisait qu'un seul Jedi bascule du Côté Obscur pour que l'ensemble de l'Ordre soit mis en danger; et si l'histoire venait à se répéter avec la Guerre des Clones...?

Le Padawan de Jor, Merasz Atren, également Twi'lekk, parut exagérément enthousiaste à l'idée de cette mission, d'après Jor; mais il était jeune, après tout. Il ne se rendait pas compte que cette mission n'aurait que bien peu à voir avec les négociations et les captures de criminels qu'on leur avait confié jusque là; c'était la guerre. Sachant qu'essayer de le convaincre que cette mission serait extrêmement dangereuse ne ferait que renforcer l'enthousiasme du jeune Twi'lekk, Jor passa leur voyage en hyperespace à s'entraîner avec lui au duel au sabre-laser; ils voyageaient dans un robuste Croiseur _Acclamator _avec les soldats clones placés sous leurs ordres, aussi eurent-ils de la place pour cela.

« N'oublies pas une chose lorsque tu te bats contre un autre sabreur, dit Jor à Merasz alors qu'ils s'entraînaient pour la dernière fois avant leur arrivée dans le système de Siskeen; tu dois bouger le moins possible pour parer les coups de ton adversaire. Si tu t'amuses à donner des coups grands et larges comme les Jedi que l'on voit dans les holofilms, tu seras épuisé en moins de cinq minutes, et tu perdras énormément de temps. Un simple petit geste du poignet pour réorienter ta lame vaut bien mieux que de décrire un large arc de cercle avec ton bras entier lorsqu'il s'agit de parer; c'est moins spectaculaire, mais bien plus rapide et moins fatiguant.

Merasz sourit.

-Je sais bien, Maître, vous me répétez cela depuis six ans...

-Certes, mais tes mouvements sont toujours inutilement larges... Les mouvements larges et circulaires sont l'apanage du Soresu, et ils sont très efficaces pour te protéger d'une tempête de tirs de blasters; n'hésites pas à les employer face à des droïdes. Mais contre un autre sabreur, tu dois songer à la rapidité de tes mouvements avant de songer à la puissance avec laquelle tu pares le coup ennemi; dans les combats au sabre-laser, ce sont les mouvements secs et précis du Makatchi et du Djem So qui prédominent... Et évidement, il y a le Vaapad de Maître Windu, mais il s'agit plus d'un état d'esprit que d'un style à proprement parler; et je le déconseille fortement à quiconque n'est pas un Maître Jedi expérimenté, car il amène son utilisateur au bord du Côté Obscur.

Merasz approuva d'un hochement de tête; Jor lui en avait suffisamment dit sur les dangers du Côté Obscur pour qu'il l'écoute au moins sur ce point.

-Bien sûr, reprit Jor, ce type de parades n'est permis que par la légèreté des sabres-lasers; un utilisateur de vibro-lames est forcé de mettre bien plus de force dans ses coups. N'hésites pas à en profiter, si un jour tu en affrontes un.

-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

-Bien. En garde! »

Pour être sûr que cette fois, son Padawan avait bien compris, Jor frappa violemment sur le côté; comme il le craignait, Merasz fut un peu trop lent à réagir à cause d'un mouvement trop circulaire, mais c'était déjà mieux que ce qu'il avait fait précédemment et bien mieux que ce dont la plupart des Padawans de son âge étaient capables. Jor avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que son Padawan sache bien se servir d'un sabre-laser. Merasz contre-attaqua aussitôt d'un puissant coup de Djem So, et Jor dut déployer de grands efforts pour le contrer; si Merasz avait des mouvements peu économiques en défense, il était en revanche excellent en attaque. Jor avait à peine paré l'assaut que Merasz frappait à nouveau du côté gauche; Jor bloqua à nouveau le coup, et avant que son Padawan n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, glissa sa lame sous celle de Merasz tel un serpent. Le coup aurait éventré le jeune Twi'lekk si Jor ne l'avait pas arrêté à quelques centimètres de son Padawan.

«Pas mal, mais encore une fois, tu dois toujours partir du principe que ton adversaire sera assez rapide pour contre-attaquer dès qu'il a bloqué ton coup; aussi tiens-toi toujours prêt à ramener ta lame vers toi pour te défendre. En pratique, peu de sabreurs sont aussi rapides que moi, mais tu ne peux jamais savoir à qui tu as affaire; c'est pourquoi tu dois toujours être prêt à interrompre ton attaque. Si tu manques une occasion de vaincre ton adversaire, tu as toutes les chances de la retrouver à un moment ou à un autre; en revanche, on ne revient jamais d'une attaque trop risquée...

-C'est vrai; j'essayerais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Jor faillit lui ressortir le vieil adage de Maître Yoda « Essayer ne veut rien dire », mais il estima finalement que Merasz l'avait probablement suffisamment entendu durant ses premières années au Temple Jedi.

-La prochaine fois risque de ne pas être un entraînement, Merasz; nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver dans le système Siskeen. »

Le Padawan sourit de plus belle; n'y-avait-il donc rien à faire pour le convaincre que cette mission pourrait bien être la dernière?

Une demi-heure avant la sortie de l'hyperespace, Jor réunit les officiers et sous-officiers clones en plus de son Padawan; tentant de se composer un visage de Général d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans les holofilms, il fit apparaître une holocarte représentant la plate-forme Kaer.

« Voici notre cible, la plate-forme Kaer, équipée de boucliers pour maintenir une atmosphère respirable; il y a quelques années, le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique l'a construite dans l'optique d'y créer des droïdes lourdement armés et blindés pour son armée privée, avant d'être contraint de l'abandonner. Le CBI y a cependant laissé ses énormes usines de droïdes ultra-modernes, capables de produire en un temps record, et des ressources destinées à la production de droïdes en grandes quantités; deux choses qui seraient très utiles à nos ennemis, s'ils parvenaient à mettre la main dessus... Plusieurs témoignages font état de forces Séparatistes dans les environs, et leur présence sur la plate-forme est donc presque certaine; dans l'hypothèse extrêmement improbable où les Séparatistes n'auraient pas encore pris possession de la plate-forme, notre mission consistera simplement à détruire les usines et à récupérer les ressources. Dans le cas contraire, un bombardement est hors de question, car la plate-forme est équipée de puissantes défenses anti-aériennes, et notamment de boucliers, près des usines; nous nous poserons ici, car cet endroit est éloigné des usines et avec un peu de chances, les Séparatistes n'auront pas eu le temps ou les moyens d'y remettre en marche les défenses aériennes. La suite dépendra de l'avancement de la production de l'armée ennemie à notre arrivée: si elle n'est pas encore assez achevée pour nous vaincre, nous devrons immédiatement détruire les usines; sinon, nous devrons ériger des défenses à partir du matériel que nous avons emporté et des ressources laissées par le CBI, et nous préparer à un rude combat... Des questions?

Un sergent clone leva la main.

-Avons-nous au moins une estimation de l'étendue des forces Séparatistes? En dehors des droïdes qu'ils sont venus produire, je veux dire.

-D'après les forces que les Séparatistes ont engagé sur le front, celles dont nous sommes à peu près sûrs qu'elles restent défendre des sites vitaux et les estimations du nombre de droïdes dont dispose l'ennemi, le Conseil a estimé que nos chances de l'emporter étaient raisonnables; le Comte Dooku n'a probablement pu consacrer que peu de droïdes à la surveillance des usines.

-Certes, mais dans ce cas, il a dû leur laisser un commandant compétent...

-C'est probable, oui; à ce propos, je dois vous prévenir que le Comte Dooku a certainement un ou plusieurs Jedi Noirs à sa disposition. Nous en trouverons peut-être un sur la plate-forme, auquel cas la bataille risque d'être encore plus acharnée que prévu... »

Cela ne sembla pas intimider les clones, qui en savaient bien peu sur les Jedi Noirs; quant à Merasz, il semblait encore plus excité à l'idée d'affronter l'un de ces légendaires adversaires des Jedi. Mais Jor, qui n'avait plus dix-neuf ans et qui savait par l'enseignement des Jedi de quoi étaient capables les serviteurs du Côté Obscur, sentait l'inquiétude le gagner; mais encore une fois, quoi qu'il trouve sur la plate-forme Kaer, il l'affronterait, il l'affronterait, parce que c'était son devoir de Jedi et de serviteur de la République.

« Les Jedi ont découvert votre présence, Général Tann, dit l'hologramme du Comte Dooku; un Croiseur _Acclamator_ a été repéré dans le secteur, et selon toutes probabilités, il se dirige vers la plate-forme Kaer. Préparez-vous à une attaque imminente des loyalistes.

-N'ayez crainte, Comte Dooku, répliqua Sev'rance. Si des Jedi viennent ici, ils trouverons à qui parler... »

La communication prit fin. Sev'rance sortit du bâtiment construit à la hâte par les Séparatistes et contempla la base qu'elle et les ouvriers Géonosiens que lui avait donné le Comte Dooku avaient installé sur la plate-forme; suivants ses plans, ils avaient travaillé vite et intelligemment, et Sev'rance estimait qu'ils étaient parfaitement prêts à faire face à un assaut loyaliste, d'autant plus que la Force avait permis à Sev'rance de localiser les ressources du CBI en un temps record pour remettre en marche les usines, qui fonctionnaient maintenant à plein régime; chaque jour, droïdes-araignées nains, CAB et droïdes-araignées sortaient de leurs chaînes d'assemblage. Elle commandait pour le moment bien plus de forces qu'elle n'en avait sur Géonosis, et elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle pourrait en faire avant de les rendre au Comte Dooku.

En fait, une offensive loyaliste serait même souhaitable; ce serait probablement l'occasion pour Sev'rance de prendre un peu de galon...

Sev'rance consulta une holocarte de la plate-forme. Si elle avait été un commandant loyaliste conscient qu'il rencontrerait probablement une forte résistance, elle aurait choisi pour atterrir un site éloigné des usines, pour surprendre ses ennemis et se donner ainsi plus de temps pour installer une base; mais il fallait aussi que l'endroit soit proche d'une réserve de ressources installée par le CBI. Deux endroits sur la plate-forme correspondaient à cette définition tout en ayant assez de place pour permettre l'atterrissage d'un Croiseur _Acclamator_, l'un à l'extrémité est de la plate-forme, l'autre à l'extrémité nord; grâce à la Force, Sev'rance pressentait que ses ennemis choisiraient l'est.

Elle appela un officier droïde.

« Commandant, d'après le Comte Dooku, nous ne devrions pas tarder à recevoir la visite de forces loyalistes; qu'un groupe de soixante-dix Super Droïdes, quatre droïdes-araignées nains, deux droïdes-araignées et vingt ouvriers Géonosiens se rendent dans ce passage, au nord-est. Mais que seuls deux droïdes-araignées nains et vingt Super Droïdes se rendent aillent jusqu'au bout, à l'extrémité est; s'ils y rencontrent une résistance trop forte pour l'ensemble du groupe, que les ouvriers Géonosiens érigent des barricades et des tours avec le matériel disponible.

-A vos ordres, Général, répondit le droïde, qui n'était pas programmé pour discuter les ordres de ses supérieurs.

En revanche, le chef des Géonosiens prit la parole.

-Mais comment savez-vous que les loyalistes choisiront ce site pour atterrir, Général Tann? Il y en a au moins sept autres qui pourraient accueillir un Croiseur _Acclamator_, dont trois situés nettement plus près de nous...

-Je sais ce que je fais; je vous dis que les Séparatistes atterriront à cet endroit, et ils y atterriront. Alors arrêtez de discuter, et donnez-moi vingt ouvriers.

-Comme vous voudrez, Général » répondit le Géonosien d'un ton peu convaincu.

Sev'rance se demanda s'il aurait eu la même attitude avec le Général Grievous ou l'Amiral Ssran, ou si c'était parce que Sev'rance était une femme qu'il doutait tant d'elle... Quoi qu'il en fut, il découvrirait bientôt à quel point il avait tort.

« Alors? demanda Merasz d'un ton inquiet qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les Séparatistes sont-ils bien là?

-Nos détecteurs sont formels, répondit le pilote clone de l'_Acclamator_. Il y a une forme de vie sur la plate-forme, et bon nombre de choses mécaniques mais en mouvement; sûrement des droïdes. Et il semble que les usines aient bel et bien été remises en marche...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, commenta Jor. Allez-y, posez le vaisseau à l'emplacement prévu et débarquons; et vite, car les Séparatistes ont peut-être été avertis de notre arrivée. Apparemment, ils se sont déjà bien installés...

-Ils n'auraient pas dû, nous allons vite les chasser d'ici... » dit Merasz avec un sourire.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance, mais Jor ne s'y trompait plus; ce n'était qu'une façade. Le jeune Twi'lekk ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était encore plus inquiet que son Maître.

Le pilote clone posa le vaisseau sans ménagement, car ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre; la surprise serait leur meilleure alliée. Jor, Merasz et les soldats clones descendirent de l'appareil; mais le dernier soldat clone était à peine sorti que des rayons rouges jaillirent et frappèrent les premiers soldats, qui s'effondrèrent.

« Des Super Droïdes! cria Merasz en désignant une vingtaine de silhouettes argentées qui s'avançaient en direction du Croiseur _Acclamator_.

Et pire encore, derrière les Super Droïdes venaient deux droïdes-araignées nains; les soldats clones ripostèrent aussitôt par un feu nourri. Les deux Jedi allumèrent leurs sabres et commencèrent à trancher en deux tous les Super Droïdes qui passaient à leur portée, tout en détournant les rayons mortels qui fusaient vers eux. Tous les Super Droïdes furent très vite transformés en pièces détachés, et les soldats clones achevèrent les deux droïdes-araignées nains au détonateur thermique; cependant, sept soldats clones avaient trouvé la mort durant la courte bataille.

« Une embuscade! Mais comment le commandant Séparatiste savait-il que nous atterririons ici? s'interrogea Jor. Il y avait plusieurs sites qui auraient bien mieux convenu...

-A moins qu'il ne se soit douté que nous ne choisirions pas la solution la plus évidente, suggéra Merasz, qui semblait avoir du mal à détacher les yeux des clones morts. Ou qu'il ait senti que nous atterririons ici grâce à la Force... Mais je me demande pourquoi les droïdes étaient aussi peu nombreux... Nous avons cent clones et cinq quadripodes; le commandant Séparatiste, quel qu'il soit, devait se douter qu'une force aussi réduite n'aurait pas raison de nous....

-Des éclaireurs... Il veut savoir combien nous sommes, si nous sommes bien armés, si certains d'entre nous sont des Jedi... Probablement pour savoir s'il doit adopter une stratégie défensive, en attendant que ses usines aient produit assez de droïdes pour être sûr de nous éliminer, ou nous attaquer tout de suite; manifestement, il connait son métier.

-Quels sont vos ordres, Général? demanda un commandant clone. Devons-nous immédiatement commencer à sécuriser la zone, puisque les Séparatistes savent déjà où nous trouver?

Jor réfléchit; ce serait la solution la plus logique dans une telle situation, car ils pouvaient être attaqués à tout moment... Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils commençaient déjà à s'ancrer dans la défensive alors que les Séparatistes étaient toujours maîtres des usines, ils seraient débordés tôt ou tard; pour une fois, la défense passerait en second.

-Non... Non, la priorité est d'empêcher le commandant Séparatiste de poursuivre la production de droïdes, sinon nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps; la principale réserve de duracier ne se trouve pas très loin d'ici, au nord-ouest; si nous nous en emparons et que nous la défendons, les Séparatistes devront rapidement stopper la production, ce qui leur laissera l'offensive immédiate ou la retraite pour seules options. Mais une fois que nous y serons, prenez garde, car les Séparatistes ne reculerons devant rien pour récupérer la réserve.

-A vos ordres, Général Drakkas. »

Les loyalistes se mirent en route, les quatre quadripodes prenant la tête de l'expédition; Jor songea que son Padawan et lui avaient l'air bien étranges au milieu du paysage métallique de la plate-forme, des véhicules d'assaut et des soldats en armure... Ils semblaient être les seuls êtres vivants dans ce milieu artificiel et désolé...

Averti par la Force, Jor interrompit brusquement sa rêverie: au beau milieu du corridor s'élevait une barricade apparemment construite avec tout ce que les Séparatistes avaient de métallique sous la main, hérissée de mitrailleuses laser, de canons soniques Géonosiens... Derrière, les loyalistes pouvaient apercevoir des Super Droïdes en grand nombre, des Géonosiens et même des droïdes-araignées; et tout ce monde-là leur tiraient dessus...

« Repliez-vous! » ordonna Jor, conscient que ses troupes ne pourraient franchir cette barricade sans subir de très lourdes pertes.

Fort heureusement, le puissant blindage des quadripodes résistait plutôt bien aux tirs ennemis, mais une bonne dizaine de soldats clones tombèrent avant que les loyalistes ne soient parvenus hors de portée des tirs ennemis.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Maître? demanda Merasz lorsqu'ils furent de retour près de l'_Acclamator_.

-La seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire... Nous allons ordonner aux droïdes ouvriers de bâtir des fortifications ici, et y installer notre base... Ce qui m'inquiètes, c'est que nous avons apparemment affaire à un bon tacticien: le détachement qui nous a tendu une embuscade ne servait pas seulement d'éclaireur, il devait aussi nous ralentir pendant que le reste du groupe barricadait l'accès aux réserves de duracier; et j'imagine que si nous avions été suffisamment peu nombreux pour cela, il nous aurait immédiatement attaqué....

-Oui... Vous aviez raison, Maître: cette mission est bien plus dangereuse que je ne l'imaginais... Nous venons d'arriver, et nous avons déjà perdu près d'un cinquième de nos soldats clones... En fait, si le commandant ennemi est un Jedi Noir, même nous ne sommes pas à l'abri!

-En effet; mais c'est notre mission, celle que la République nous a confiée, alors nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'accomplir. »

« Nous avons fini d'installer les tours de guet, expliqua l'ouvrier Géonosien. Les loyalistes n'ont plus aucune chance d'accéder aux réserves de duracier sans perdre énormément de soldats.

-Très bien, félicitez vos hommes, ils ont travaillé vite et efficacement. »

Sev'rance Tann reporta son attention sur une holocarte représentant la plate-forme. Trois larges corridors permettaient d'accéder à l'endroit où les loyalistes avaient posé leur vaisseau; le premier, qui permettait également d'accéder aux réserves de duracier, était à présent barricadé. Restaient les deux autres... La tactique que Sev'rance aurait normalement adopté dans cette situation était tout simplement de les défendre également; ainsi, le commandant ennemi se sentirait pris au piège, paniquerait et ferait une bêtise; une simple embuscade en aurait alors eu raison. Un bon commandant ne devait pas prendre en compte uniquement l'aspect purement stratégique de ses tactiques, mais aussi leur impact psychologique sur l'adversaire; et Sev'rance Tann était une excellente commandante. Mais dans ce cas précis, Sev'rance sentait bien que son adversaire, un Jedi Twi'lekk d'après les Géonosiens qui gardaient la barricade, était d'une autre trempe; il ne perdait pas facilement son sang-froid, à l'instar de Sev'rance elle-même. Sev'rance l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait décidé de marcher droit sur les réserves de duracier, quand bien d'autres commandants auraient simplement installé des défenses pour se protéger contre une éventuelle attaque suivante. Assiéger la base loyaliste ne servirait donc qu'à retarder la production de droïdes, ce qui était tout sauf l'objectif... Cependant, c'était de toute évidence ce que le commandant ennemi attendait d'elle...

Sev'rance appela le chef des Géonosiens, celui-là même qui avait douté d'elle et lui témoignait maintenant bien plus de respect.

« Dites aux ouvriers qui ont bloqué le passage au nord de la base loyaliste d'aller en faire autant sur le passage ouest; qu'ils prennent pour escorte la moitié des droïdes de la première muraille (à présent que les Géonosiens avaient achevé leur travail, ce qu'ils avaient bâti était bien plus qu'une simple barricade).

Le Géonosien ne sembla pas comprendre davantage que la fois précédente; sans doute se demandait-il pourquoi Sev'rance faisait dégarnir la première muraille alors qu'ils avaient tant d'autres droïdes à disposition pour escorter les ouvriers. Mais cette fois, il ne protesta pas; il connaissait maintenant trop bien Sev'rance pour ignorer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Comme vous le voyez, les enregistrements des éclaireurs sont clairs, affirma le commandant clone. Ces Géonosiens sont en train de barricader le passage ouest; et comme vous le voyez ici (il montra un autre enregistrement), il y a avant cela eu des mouvements de troupes sur la première barricade. Le commandant Séparatiste ne dispose donc probablement pas d'autant de droïdes qu'on aurait pu le craindre; et il est en train de nous enfermer dans notre propre base...

-Peut-être fait-il cela dans l'espoir que nous nous tiendrons tranquilles en attendant qu'il ait fini de produire ses droïdes? suggéra Merasz. Quoi qu'il en soit, si nous voulons réussir, c'est le meilleur moment pour lui voler dans les plumes; au lieu d'une muraille bien défendue, il en a maintenant deux faiblement défendues, dont l'une n'est même pas encore achevée...

-Mauvaise idée, répondit Jor. Notre adversaire est rusé; à mon avis, il tente de nous assiéger non pas pour nous forcer à le laisser achever la production ou à battre en retraite, mais pour que nous agissions exactement comme vous le suggérez. Je suis sûr que derrière ces quelques droïdes empruntés à la première muraille se cache une bonne centaine d'autres lourdement armés, et pourquoi pas notre mystérieux commandant ennemi en personne... Il veut que nous paniquions à l'idée de nous retrouver prisonniers de notre propre base ou que nous le sous-estimions pour que nous nous jetions dans une embuscade, j'en suis sûr.

Merasz sembla un peu refroidi à l'idée de se jeter tête baissée dans une embuscade Séparatiste, mais il ajouta tout de même:

-Et s'il s'agissait d'un coup de bluff? Peut-être que le commandant ennemi expose ainsi ses troupes justement dans l'espoir que nous croyions à un piège; mais en fait, il n'a rien de plus.

-Peut-être, oui. Mais es-tu prêt à parier ta vie, là-dessus, Merasz? Es-tu prêt à parier celle de nos clones là-dessus? Souviens-toi: _Si tu manques une occasion de vaincre ton adversaire, tu as toutes les chances de la retrouver à un moment ou à un autre; en revanche, on ne revient jamais d'une attaque trop risquée..._

-Certes... Cependant, vous m'avez aussi dit que plus nous attendions, plus l'ennemi construisait de droïdes; si nous n'agissons pas très vite, nous serons submergés, en plus d'être entourés de défenses Séparatistes...

-En effet, et ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons effectivement agir bientôt. Réfléchissons: si hier, les Séparatistes ont bloqué le passage nord et si aujourd'hui ils bloquent le passage ouest, il y a de fortes chances pour que demain, ils s'occupent du passage sud; c'est à ce moment-là, et pas avant, que nous passerons à l'action.

Le commandant clone intervint:

-Mais ne redoutez-vous pas une embuscade à ce moment-là aussi, Général?

-Si. En fait, je suis sûr que les Géonosiens seront accompagnés de loin par autant de droïdes que le commandant ennemi l'estimera nécessaire pour nous vaincre... Sauf que ce n'est pas dans le couloir sud que nous attaquerons, mais bien dans le couloir nord, qui sera logiquement encore plus dégarni qu'aujourd'hui!

-Je vois... approuva Merasz. Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué...

-C'est à peu près le principe, oui; le commandant Séparatiste n'a aucune raison de nous attendre au nord, car il nous sera bien plus facile d'attaquer des ouvriers Géonosiens et quelques droïdes qu'un rempart, même faiblement défendu... Et s'il s'agit finalement d'une embuscade... Eh bien, tout ce qu'il nous restera à faire, c'est nous retrancher derrière nos propres défenses -nos droïdes ouvriers n'ont pas chômé, même s'ils ne valent pas les Géonosiens- en espérant que cela sauve la plupart de nos soldats...

-Ça me va, comme plan, approuva le commandant clone.

-Je suis d'accord, dit à son tour Merasz. Il devrait nous permettre d'attaquer sans risquer de tomber dans une embuscade ennemie. »

Sev'rance Tann n'était habituellement pas du genre à afficher ses émotions, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant le sous-officier droïde qui dirigeait les forces de la muraille nord faire son rapport. Lorsque ce fut fini, le chef des ouvriers Géonosiens prit la parole:

« C'est à croire que vous avez toujours raison, Général; c'est la deuxième fois que vos ordres les plus tordus s'avèrent justifiés...

Sev'rance sourit encore plus largement; au temps où elle servait l'Ascendance Chiss, on avait trop souvent douté d'elle à cause de la famille où elle était née pour qu'elle n'apprécie pas le compliment.

-Même si le Jedi avait décidé de ne rien faire, mes ordres auraient été justifiés, car nous aurions alors pu cerner de défenses la base loyaliste... Mais puisqu'il a choisi d'attaquer la muraille nord, comme je l'avais prévu d'après ce que j'ai deviné de sa personnalité, nous pouvons passer à la suite du plan; et les loyalistes ne vont pas l'apprécier... »

Avec l'appui de la Force, Jor se hissa en haut du rempart à la suite de son Padawan et trancha en deux un sous-officier droïde qui finissait son rapport à son supérieur.

« Je répète: nous sommes attaqués, Général Tann! Il nous faut des renforts immédiats, les Jedi et les clones nous... »

Ce fut tout ce que Jor comprit avant que le Super Droïde ne fut mis hors-service par sa lame. Jor s'apprêtait à descendre s'occuper des artilleurs lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Merasz:

« Ne vous dérangez pas, Maître; j'ai déjà détruit tous les droïdes sans vous...

-Égoïste, va...

Jor sauta à terre et s'éloigna de la muraille; son Padawan était bien là, seul au milieu des carcasses de Super Droïdes.

-C'est bon, les quadripodes, vous pouvez y aller...

Les quatre véhicules d'assaut quadripodes ouvrirent le feu sur la muraille bâtie par les Séparatistes; ils ouvrirent une brèche en quelques minutes.

-Parfait. A présent que la voie est libre, allons nous emparer des réserves de duracier... »

Jor avait ordonné que les blindés passent les premiers, car les canons soniques installés par les Géonosiens n'avaient quasiment aucun effet sur eux; ainsi, seuls deux soldats clones avaient trouvé la mort lors de l'assaut contre la muraille. Deux de trop, bien sûr, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire... Jor songea qu'il ne faisait finalement pas un si mauvais Général... Jusqu'à ce que, après seulement dix minutes de marche vers leur cible, les loyalistes se retrouvent face à une véritable tempête de tirs envoyée par une véritable armée de droïdes-araignées, de Super Droïdes, de Droïdes de Combat... Avant que Jor n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, douze clones tombèrent et un quadripode s'effondra; les deux Jedi eux-mêmes ne durent leur survie qu'aux murs qu'ils créèrent autour d'eux grâce à leurs sabres. Mais il leur fallait renvoyer les rayons extrêmement vite, les droïdes étaient bien trop nombreux, et il était évident qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme.

« Retraite! ordonna Jor. Les quadripodes, couvrez-nous; les clones, repliez-vous immédiatement! »

C'était donc bien une embuscade, ce mystérieux Général Tann avait compris que Jor n'attaquerait pas le passage sud... Les trois quadripodes restants ne parvinrent à détruire que deux droïdes-araignées avant d'être à leur tour détruits; fort heureusement, les droïdes n'étaient pas l'armée la plus rapide qu'il soit, et les loyalistes survivants parvinrent à se maintenir hors de leur portée pour le reste du trajet jusqu'à la base. Là, pensa Jor, ils seraient à l'abri, protégés par les défenses installées par les droïdes ouvriers...

Grave erreur, Jor s'en aperçut dès qu'ils parvinrent en vue de leur base; il n'y avait plus de défenses. A leur place se tenait une autre armée de droïdes, et leur commandante, une humanoïde à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges... Soudain, une lame dorée, comme celle de Jor, jaillit d'un sabre-laser qu'elle tenait dans la main droite; une Jedi Noire, pour couronner le tout! Et pas n'importe laquelle... D'après les descriptions que lui en avaient faites le Conseil des Jedi, Jor comprit qu'il avait affaire à cette même Jedi Noire qui avait tué quatre Jedi sur Géonosis, dont Stam Reath...

Merasz s'arrêta brusquement, saisi par l'effroi en voyant ses pires craintes se matérialiser sous ses yeux.

« Ne tirez pas, ordonna la Jedi Noire qui de toute évidence ne pouvait être que le Général Tann.

-Très bien, ne tirez pas, confirma Jor aux soldats clones.

A sa grande surprise, les droïdes en firent autant; Tann avait apparemment un sens de l'honneur étonnement grand, pour une Jedi Noire.

-Quel est votre nom, Jedi?

-Je suis le Général Jor Drakkas; et vous?

-Général Sev'rance Tann, mais cela ne vous avancera pas à grand chose. Général Drakkas, vous avez bien combattu: bon nombre de commandants auraient attaqué dès que mes ouvriers ont commencé à cerner votre base de remparts; mais vous avez préféré essayer de me surprendre en attaquant le rempart nord...

-Oui... Mais à ce que je vois, vous aviez prévu cela...

-En effet. En réalité, la construction de la muraille ouest visait seulement à vous convaincre que j'essayerais également d'en installer une autre dans le passage sud; ainsi, lorsque vous avez su que des Séparatistes approchaient par ce passage, vous avez cru qu'il s'agissait de nouveaux bâtisseurs et vous avez attaqué le passage nord... Il ne vous ai pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'avant-garde de mon armée, venu pour détruire votre base pendant que vous ne vous y trouviez pas!

-Malin. Je me demande quand même ce que vous auriez fait si je m'étais jeté dans ce que je croyais être une embuscade et que j'avais attaqué votre armée...

-J'aurais battu en retraite, et je serais revenu avec une armée plus grande; seulement, j'y aurais laissé plus de droïdes...

-Je vois... Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous restez là à bavarder au lieu de donner l'ordre de nous tuer jusqu'au dernier?

-Parce que je respecte votre courage et votre sang-froid, et que j'ai une offre à vous faire: retournez dans votre vaisseau, rentrez sur Coruscant et expliquez au Conseil des Jedi que la situation sur la plate-forme Kaer était intenable et que vous avez dû vous replier; mais laissez-moi finir la production. Je vous offre la vie sauve, pour vous, votre Padawan et vos hommes; en échange, vous repartez et vous me laissez finir ma mission.

C'était tentant, Jor devait l'avouer. Depuis son arrivée ici, il voyait ses soldats massacrés, il avait peur pour son Padawan; et bien sûr, il avait aussi peur pour lui-même. Une offre tentante, mais que Jor ne pouvait accepter; il avait juré de défendre la République et ses citoyens, le Conseil des Jedi lui faisait confiance pour faire tout son possible pour mener à bien cette mission. Et il n'abandonnait jamais, ne serait-ce que par principe. C'était comme cela qu'il était devenu l'un des meilleurs Chevaliers Jedi de sa génération, c'était comme cela qu'il avait réussi tout ce qu'il avait réussi; si cela devait aussi lui coûter la vie, ainsi soit-il. Mais il serait loyal à la République jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'est-ce que la Confédération a à y gagner, exactement? demanda Jor pour gagner du temps.

-J'imagine que la réponse est non, puisque vous essayez de gagner du temps (Jor grimaça; Tann lisait vraiment en lui comme en une datacarte en mode lecture...)... Mais pour répondre à votre question, vous et vos hommes pourriez éliminer beaucoup de droïdes avant de mourir; et j'estime qu'il serait plus bénéfique à la Confédération d'avoir plus de soldats que moins d'ennemis...

-Au final, c'est donc la Confédération qui y gagnerait?

-Au niveau des factions, oui. Mais vous pouvez aussi penser à la vie de vos hommes... Et à la votre, bien sûr.

-Je peux aussi penser à la vie de tous ceux qui mourront si la Confédération gagne; me prenez-vous pour un lâche, un égoïste? Vous avez raison, je refuse votre offre, je refuse parce que je ne trahirais jamais la République.

-Loyal à la République jusqu'au bout, donc? Vous prenez-vous pour un héros d'holofilms?

-Je suis loyal à la République comme vous semblez l'être à la Confédération; alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous trouvez mon attitude ridicule pour me pousser à accepter votre marché, car je suis sûr que si nos rôles étaient inversés, vous auriez exactement la même.

Sev'rance Tann sourit.

-En effet. Mais êtes-vous sûrs d'avoir bien compris la situation, ou espérez-vous encore réussir votre mission? Car j'ai ici largement assez de droïdes pour vous vaincre, vous n'avez aucune chance; et si vous refusez, sachez que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous tuer, vous et vos hommes.

-Alors c'est ce que vous allez devoir faire, car je refuse.

-J'aurais essayé. Feu à volonté! »

La bataille fut tout simplement un massacre; les soldats clones étaient coincés entre le marteau constitué par l'armée droïde qui les avait chassés du passage nord et l'enclume constitué par l'armée de Sev'rance Tann... Beaucoup d'entre eux, Jor n'aurait su dire combien exactement étant trop concentré sur sa propre survie, tombèrent dès le début de l'engagement. Mais c'était les soldats clones; les survivants eurent tôt fait de se disperser pour augmenter leurs chances de survie face à l'artillerie lourde ennemie, et, comprenant que l'heure n'était plus à l'utilisation d'armes légères, lancèrent leurs détonateurs thermiques. Les droïdes étaient en formation très serrée; une bonne centaine d'entre eux, dont quelques droïdes-araignées nains, furent anéantis par les puissantes explosions.

Jor dut se jeter sur le côté pour échapper de justesse à l'onde de choc d'un détonateur, puis il renvoya le tir d'un Super Droïde à son expéditeur. Il savait que son dernier espoir, pour lui comme pour Merasz et les clones, résidait dans la fuite; aussi se servit-il de la Force pour renverser une douzaine de Super Droïdes qui se trouvaient entre lui et l'_Acclamator_. Il allait s'attaquer à un droïde-araignée pour poursuivre sa progression lorsqu'il vit que Sev'rance Tann se dirigeait droit vers Merasz... Ce fut plus fort que lui; il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais à la pensée que son Padawan était en danger, il était incapable de continuer à se tailler un chemin vers l'_Acclamator_. Le cœur de la bataille était envahi par les tirs des soldats clones et des droïdes, il semblait n'y avoir pas un centimètre carré d'espace libre, replonger là-dedans tenait du suicide; et pourtant, c'est ce que fit Jor Drakkas. Il ne lui était jamais sérieusement venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse perdre son Padawan, même lorsqu'il avait rencontré Echuu Shen-Jon; mais à présent que lui venait la pensée que cela pouvait lui arriver à lui aussi, il mesurait combien elle était insupportable. Il fallut à Jor toute son habileté au sabre pour parvenir vivant jusqu'à son Padawan, mais il y parvint.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le combat avait déjà commencé. Jor eut l'impression qu'un sarlacc tentait d'attraper son cœur lorsqu'il vit la lame d'or de Tann frapper d'un coup rapide et serpentin vers le ventre de son Padawan; jamais Merasz ne parviendrait à parer un tel coup... Et pourtant, si: avec une habilité exceptionnelle, surtout chez un Padawan, Merasz frappa brutalement vers le bas pour chasser la lame adverse... Qui n'était déjà plus là! Tann avait déjà retiré sa lame et frappait à nouveau, de haut en bas, cette fois; Merasz n'eut cette fois pas le temps de réagir, mais Jor était là. Il bloqua la lame de Tann et l'attaqua d'un puissant coup de Djem So, tandis que son Padawan en faisait autant de l'autre côté; Tann bloqua les deux coups à la fois en mettant son sabre à l'horizontale... Et, alors que les deux Jedi Twi'lekk s'apprêtaient à retirer leurs lames pour frapper à nouveau, elle fit pivoter sa main pour transformer sa simple parade en un coup qui aurait égorgé Jor s'il ne s'était écarté in extremis.

Jor n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, la Jedi Noire était bien l'excellente sabreuse qu'on lui avait décrite; mais elle ne pouvaient espérer l'emporter contre deux Jedi à la fois, surtout contre Jor et Merasz. Alors que Merasz allait lui asséner l'un de ses puissants coups de Djem So qui faisaient l'orgueil de Jor, elle ordonna au droïde-araignée le plus proche d'ouvrir le feu sur les Jedi, qui durent se jeter à terre pour esquiver.

« Viens, ordonna Jor à Merasz, il faut que nous rejoignions l'_Acclamator_! »

Tann était toujours en vie, les Jedi avaient échoué dans leur mission, mais ce qui comptait avant tout pour Jor en cet instant, c'était que lui et son Padawan étaient toujours en vie; laissant Tann loin derrière eux, les deux Jedi entreprirent de se frayer un chemin parmi les droïdes à coups de sabre-laser.

« Venez! » cria Jor à l'adresse des derniers soldats clones, qui s'engouffrèrent aussi vite que leur permettait la fatigue dans le passage ouvert par les Jedi.

Ils devaient s'échapper, ils devaient s'échapper à tous prix... Une quinzaine de Super Droïdes séparaient encore les loyalistes de leur vaisseau... Jor et Merasz commencèrent à renvoyer leurs tirs...

« Tirez sur les réacteurs de leur vaisseau! ordonna Sev'rance à ses droïdes-araignées. Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper, la Confédération a déjà perdu trop de droïdes à cause d'eux! »

Les droïdes-araignées changèrent aussitôt de cible suivant ses ordres; Jor sentit la peur le gagner: combien de temps les réacteurs du Croiseur _Acclamator_ tiendraient-ils face au pilonnage intensif qu'ils subissaient? Il fallait vraiment qu'il quitte la plate-forme très vite...

Alors qu'il entreprenait de découper les derniers Super Droïdes devant lui, Jor regarda comment s'en tirait son Padawan: le jeune Twi'lekk se débrouillait bien; en dépit du grand nombre de tirs dirigés contre lui, il parvenait à tous les renvoyer, le plus souvent sur ses adversaires... Tous sauf un. En dépit de son habileté, après quelques minutes de ce tir, un éclair rouge parvint à se glisser sous sa lame... Et le frappa en plein ventre. Devant un Jor Drakkas horrifié, le Padawan tomba avec un cri de douleur.

_Non, pas maintenant! _Pensa Jor. Pas maintenant qu'il croyait Merasz tiré d'affaire! Pas maintenant qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une puissante Jedi Noire!

Se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il faisait, Jor détruisit les derniers droïdes proches et souleva son Padawan à l'aide de la Force; Merasz vivait encore, Jor le sentait dans la Force, mais pour combien de temps?

« Général, il faut y aller! » dit un soldat clone.

Jor reprit ses esprits; s'ils voulaient quitter cet endroit, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Lui et les soldats clones rescapés embarquèrent aussitôt à bord du Croiseur, emportant Merasz; la rampe était à peine refermée qu'ils coururent jusqu'au poste de pilotage.

« Combien de temps avant le décollage? s'informa-t-il auprès du clone qui avait pris le poste de pilote, sans être sûr de vouloir le savoir.

-Pas plus de deux minutes, si vous ne tenez pas trop à un départ en douceur.

-Et combien de temps les réacteurs tiendront-ils encore?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais pas longtemps! »

De toutes façons, Jor n'y pouvait rien; et s'il lui restait une chance de sauver Merasz, il devait la saisir. Jor s'efforça de garder son Padawan en vie grâce à la Force, mais il était mourrant; si seulement Jor avait su que ce jour viendrait, il aurait étudié les techniques de guérison Jedi avec bien plus d'attention...

Le sourd martèlement des tirs des droïdes-araignées résonnait dans le vaisseau, et Jor commençait à se dire que finalement, lui non plus ne reviendrait pas vivant de cette mission, lorsqu'enfin, le Croiseur décolla. Malgré tout, Jor avait réussi à survivre à cette mission désastreuse; mais à quel prix? Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la bataille, Jor s'inquiéta du nombre de clones survivants ; ils étaient six. Un vingtième de leur effectif de départ, et la survie de ces six-là tenait déjà du miracle.

Sev'rance avait beau savoir sa mission accomplie, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception en voyant le vaisseau loyaliste s'élever au-dessus de la plate-forme; non qu'elle prenne plaisir à tuer, mais elle avait dit à Drakkas qu'elle le tuerait s'il refusait le marché qu'elle lui avait généreusement proposé. Toutefois, ce Jor Drakkas semblait être un guerrier comparable à elle, un excellent sabreur et un bon tacticien doté d'un grand sens de l'honneur... Un jour, Sev'rance en était sûr, ils seraient amenés à se recroiser. La Galaxie était trop petite pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Elle se tourna vers le chef des Géonosiens.

« Continuez la production; nous devrions avoir environ une semaine et demie devant nous avant que d'autres loyalistes n'arrivent. Le Comte Dooku aura son armée, je m'y engage. »

Elle était curieuse de voir quel commandement et quelle mission le Comte Dooku lui confierait après cela...


	4. Chapter 4

_An -26_

Tentant désespérément d'ignorer la chaleur et la fatigue, Sev'rance se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver le coup de poignard de son adversaire; le guerrier à l'armure blanche comme des ossements avait conscience qu'il était trop proche d'elle pour utiliser son fusil blaster. Profitant de sa surprise, Sev'rance se jeta sur lui pour un assaut désespéré; le soldat en armure parvint à la repousser, mais Sev'rance avait réussi à lui faire lâcher son poignard. L'autre tenta de reprendre son fusil blaster, mais Sev'rance s'était déjà glissé derrière lui; elle le frappa à la gorge, l'une des rares failles de son armure. Le soldat ennemi s'effondra sur le sol aride de Tehirahs.

Son charric ayant été coupé en deux, Sev'rance reprit le fusil blaster de son adversaire; il n'avait pas la précision d'une arme Chiss, mais il faudrait faire avec. Sans perdre un dixième de seconde, Sev'rance commença à tirer sur l'un des quatorze autres soldats ennemis; sa cible tenta de riposter, mais Sev'rance, mue par son étrange intuition, esquiva le coup sans problèmes; après quatre impacts, le fusil blaster de Sev'rance transperça l'armure blanche, et sa cible s'effondra. Sev'rance se choisit une autre cible. Dans cette étroite gorge, ancien cours d'eau, qui serpentait entre les montagnes de Tehirahs, neuf de ses camarades fantassins Chiss combattaient également les soldats en armure blanche; des éclairs bleus jaillissaient de leurs charrics, auxquels répondaient les lasers ennemis. Les Chiss, qui avaient tendu une embuscade à leurs ennemis, étaient abrités derrière des rochers; l'un d'eux fut tué, un autre grièvement blessé au cours d'un combat au corps-à-corps, mais les soldats en armure blanche finirent par tous tomber.

« Bravo, sergent, dit un soldat Chiss nommé Lat'oira'tann en s'approchant de Sev'rance. Vous en avez eu trois à vous seule. Mais comment saviez-vous qu'ils passeraient par cette gorge?

Sev'rance sourit pour montrer au soldat que cela n'avait pas grande importance.

-Appelez cela une intuition, sergent... De toutes façons, il fallait bien que nous choisissions l'une des trois gorges, surveiller les trois en même temps eut été bien trop dangereux. »

Atoirat hocha la tête. L'intuition était bien peu estimée chez les Chiss, trop rigoureux pour se contenter d'une méthode aussi hasardeuse; mais Atoirat combattait aux côtés de Sev'rance depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se fier à tout ce à quoi Sev'rance se fierait, même son intuition.

Sev'rance se tourna vers les autres survivants de l'affrontement.

« Dépêchons-nous de rentrer à la base; le capitaine Daz'arde'nuruodo a bien des qualités, mais pas celle d'être clément avec les retardataires, même quand ils font bien leur travail. »

La petite troupe se mit en route. Sev'rance avait une fois de plus accompli la mission que ses supérieurs lui avaient confié, elle avait une fois de plus prouvé sa valeur; et pourtant, elle n'était toujours qu'une simple sergente de l'infanterie Chiss, combattant au sol de Tehirahs plutôt que dans l'espace. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ne devoir cela qu'à une succession d'injustices...

Même après l'arrestation de son oncle et de son grand-père, Sev'rance avait continué à travailler dur sur Helrah pour rejoindre la flotte Chiss; mais cela avait été peine perdue. Le directeur de la DSFC avait, semblait-il, mis un point d'honneur à prévenir les recruteurs que Sev'rance, issue d'une Famille désormais considérée comme peu recommandable, avait tout d'une traitresse potentielle; au nom de l'intérêt général du peuple Chiss, on ne lui avait pas laissé le bénéfice du doute, alors qu'elle avait provoqué la stupéfaction de ses professeurs en relevant un défi lancé par eux, à savoir dresser des bêtes sauvages nommées Yresilini et les entraîner comme des soldats. Sev'rance était cependant parvenue à contenir son sentiment d'injustice, et s'était tournée vers une carrière administrative, comme son père. Mais là encore, la méfiance était de mise; il n'était pas question de laisser la nièce de Sev'orga'nuruodo approcher de la moindre parcelle de pouvoir, d'autant plus que ses professeurs avaient rapporté qu'elle était très attachée à son oncle... Sev'rance n'avait réussi à obtenir que des postes administratifs mineurs, en dépit de ses compétences en économie.

Lorsque une expédition sur une planète baptisée Farza, du nom de l'exploratrice Chiss qui l'avait découverte, rapporta avoir été attaquée sans la moindre provocation et malgré des tentatives de négociations par de mystérieux guerriers portant des armures à l'aspect osseux, l'Ascendance Chiss était entrée dans une nouvelle guerre. Les Chiss n'attaquaient jamais sans provocation, c'était leur règle la plus stricte; mais lorsqu'ils en arrivaient à la guerre, ils se transformaient très vite en guerriers implacables. Toutefois, l'ennemi, que le Haut Commandement baptisa « Kryshzla » d'après le mot Chiss « Kryzl » qui signifiait « ossements », se révéla plus redoutable que prévu; commandés par un mystérieux « Seigneur Heckara », ces guerriers avaient déjà entrepris la conquête de plusieurs mondes voisins et réduisaient en esclavage des peuples peu avancés technologiquement. En dépit de la conquête de Farza, le Haut Commandement Chiss avait besoin d'investir plus de forces dans la guerre, sans quoi il risquait l'enlisement; il fut donc décidé de recruter des fantassins en masse. Lasse d'un an de carrière administrative sans espoir, Sev'rance, avait saisi cette occasion de rejoindre l'armée, sachant que la méfiance ne serait pas de mise pour recruter de simples soldats terrestres; c'est ainsi que Sev'rance fut envoyée sur Tehiras, planète principalement composée d'arides déserts rocheux, ainsi que de montagnes escarpées pour un continent secondaire et sans grande importance.

Après des années à subir le mépris et la méfiance des autres Chiss sous prétexte que la loyauté de sa Famille était sujette à caution, Sev'rance fut agréablement surprise de découvrir la solidarité qui liait les fantassins Chiss; elle n'était plus une Sev, elle était leur égale. Il semblait aller de soi pour tout le monde qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais l'un de ses compagnons d'armes et que jamais l'un de ses compagnons d'armes ne l'abandonnerait. Personne ne mettait en doute la loyauté et le désintéressement d'une personne assez dévouée à l'Ascendance pour combattre en tant que simple fantassin quand il lui aurait été si facile de poursuivre sa carrière administrative; car malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Sev'rance restait parfaitement loyale à son peuple. En fait, la paranoïa dont on faisait preuve à son égard avait paradoxalement renforcé sa loyauté; elle voulait par-dessus tout prouver que cette méfiance était injustifiée. Combattant avec courage et toujours aidée par sa mystérieuse intuition, Sev'rance s'était hissée au grade de sergent après six mois de combat; l'embuscade qu'elle avait tendue aux Kryshzla dans cette gorge constituait sa troisième bataille à ce grade. Elle aurait bientôt vingt-deux ans; cela faisait presque dix ans que sa famille avait été déchue...

Les neuf Familles Régnantes qui dirigeaient l'Ascendance Chiss avaient coutume d'adopter de nombreux Chiss issus de lignées mineures comme les Sev, qui étaient alors liés à ces familles bien qu'ils n'y soient pas nés; le nom de la famille d'adoption d'un Chiss constituait la troisième partie de son nom. Sev'rance avait été adoptée par la Famille Tann; théoriquement, son nom complet aurait donc dû s'écrire Sev'rance'tann, et son diminutif aurait dû être Vranceta. Toutefois, Sev'rance refusait de se considérer comme une Tann; parce que l'on s'acharnait tant sur sa famille, Sev'rance resterait loyale jusqu'au bout aux Sev. Son allégeance à la Famille Tann n'était pour elle qu'un détail d'ordre administratif, aussi Sev'rance écrivait-elle son nom «Sev'rance Tann » et persistait-elle à employer « Sev'rance » comme diminutif.


	5. Chapter 5

Après une mission si éprouvante, revenir sur Coruscant sembla presque irréel à Jor; Coruscant, c'était le Temple Jedi, la planète où il avait grandi, celle où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Il lui semblait inconcevable qu'en l'espace de quelques jours de voyage en hyperespace il puisse passer des combats acharnés de la plate-forme Kaer à la paix et la sécurité du cœur de la République... C'était comme si cette mission n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve... Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr; pour Jor, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant cette mission.

« Heureux je suis de voir que survécu vous avez, Général Drakkas, l'accueillit Yoda lorsque le Chevalier Jedi Twi'lekk fut descendu du croiseur _Acclamator_, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Qu'en est-il de votre Padawan?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jor pour répondre.

-Merasz n'a pas survécu à ses blessures; j'ai fait tout mon possible pour le soigner, mais il est mort pendant le voyage en hyperespace. Et il ne me reste que six soldats clones...

-Oui, votre rapport j'ai bien lu. Désolé je suis, Général Drakkas; un bon Chevalier Jedi Merasz aurait fait...

Cela, Jor n'en doutait pas, surtout après avoir vu le Padawan parer les assauts de la Jedi Noire... Alors que les deux Jedi se dirigeaient vers le Temple, Yoda reprit la parole.

-Étant donné les circonstances, qu'il vous faille un peu de temps avant d'accepter une nouvelle mission, je comprendrais très bien, Général Drakkas. La formation d'un autre Padawan, souhaitez-vous commencez ?

Jor pensa aussitôt à Echuu Shen-Jon, qui devait à présent être en mission quelque part avec sa nouvelle Padawan; il comprenait maintenant ce que le Maître Jedi ressentait... Mais lui ne se sentait pas près à reprendre un Padawan. Pas alors que la Galaxie entière était déchirée par la guerre entre la République et la Confédération, pas alors qu'il se remettait à peine de la mort de Merasz.

-Non, Maître Yoda. Plus tard, peut-être; mais pour l'heure, vous allez avoir besoin de tous les Jedi disponibles... Donnez-moi une nouvelle mission, Maître. J'ai échoué sur la plate-forme Kaer, je veux une nouvelle chance de servir la République.

-Comme vous voudrez. Votre échec, vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher, Général Drakkas, je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible. Les Séparatistes étaient plus nombreux, mieux préparés, et il semble que l'une des meilleures commandantes de Dooku vous ayez eu à affronter.. Si votre rapport j'ai bien lu, elle vous a dit se nommer Sev'rance Tann...

-Oui. Elle a également ajouté que cette information ne nous servirait pas à rien...

-Sur ce point, menti elle ne vous a pas! Le directeur des services de renseignements, rien sur elle n'a pu trouver. Même du peuple auquel elle appartient, sûrs nous ne sommes pas.

Jor se sentit brusquement très intrigué. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en Armand Isard, cet homme était parvenu à son poste en se montrant aussi ambitieux que dépourvu de scrupules. Mais Isard était aussi très loyal envers le Chancelier Palpatine, ayant bien senti que celui-ci dominerait la vie politique de la République encore longtemps; de plus, il haïssait les non-humains, dont la Confédération était essentiellement composée. S'il n'avait trouvé aucune information sur Sev'rance Tann, c'était qu'il n'en existait aucune.

-Rare, cette absence totale d'informations est, reprit Yoda. Mais pas exceptionnelle. Des planètes, recensées sont parfois bien qu'on ait qu'une très vague idée des populations qui y vivent...

-Et elle pourrait aussi venir des Régions Inconnues... Encore que dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle ferait au sein de la Confédération.

-En effet. Très mystérieux, cela est.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'irais où vous me l'ordonnerez, Maître Yoda. Ma peine pour la mort de Merasz ne m'empêchera pas de servir la République; exceptée ma propre mort, rien dans cette Galaxie n'y parviendrait. »

Entrant dans le Temple, Jor songea que Sev'rance Tann semblait avoir un dévouement semblable pour la Confédération; Jor n'avait eu qu'une brève conversation avec elle, mais cette mystérieuse Jedi Noire lui avait paru aussi différente que possible des autres leaders Séparatistes. En fait, si elle ressemblait à quelqu'un, c'était plutôt à lui... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à travailler pour le Comte Dooku? Étant donné l'intelligence dont elle avait fait preuve, il était exclu qu'elle soit simplement naïve... Quoi qu'il en fut, elle était dangereuse, très dangereuse. Jor se demanda où elle pouvait bien se trouver à présent, et de quelle nouvelle mission la chargerait le Comte Dooku...

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'étroit couloir ménagé dans la roche, Sev'rance Tann ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté exceptionnelle des lieux. Située à proximité de Bakura, cette planète se nommait Pashzra; la température trop élevée de la surface avait contraint les habitants, des colons venus de Layssrat, à s'installer dans le dédale d'immenses et majestueuses cavernes qui s'étendait au-dessous... La salle où serpentait le couloir sur lequel marchait Sev'rance était longue de près d'un kilomètre et haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Plus ancienne que la République et l'Ascendance Chiss, voir plus ancienne que toutes les civilisations modernes, elle était décorée de stalactites monumentales auxquelles la faible lueur venue des installations Layssriennes conférait un aspect étrange et mystérieux. Face à un tel spectacle, Sev'rance se sentait... remise à sa place. Devant tant de majesté, il lui semblait que les êtres pensants et leurs inventions étaient éphémères et sans importance; la guerre que se livraient la République et la Confédération devenait absurde, et le besoin que Sev'rance avait de s'élever dans la hiérarchie et prouver sa valeur aussi... Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Il suffirait qu'un commandant Séparatiste ou loyaliste ordonne la destruction de cette salle, et elle serait détruite sans la moindre difficulté; qu'une entreprise voit une chance d'augmenter ses bénéfices en détruisant les cavernes de Pashzra, et elle le ferait sans le moindre scrupule.

Grievous, Nute Gunray et les autres ne voyaient pas la majestueuse beauté de ce lieu, bien sûr; tout ce qui les avaient intéressés en établissant une base sur cette planète, c'était le fait que ce dédale de cavernes rendait la planète facilement défendable. Le lieu idéal, donc, pour organiser la rencontre entre le Comte Dooku et Sev'rance Tann et remettre à cette dernière sa nouvelle armée.

Sev'rance rejoignit Dooku dans le quartier général des forces Séparatistes locales, à l'est de la gigantesque salle. Lui qui aimait tant la grandeur devait se sentir comme chez lui en ce lieu... Il sourit en la voyant entrer.

« Soyez la bienvenue sur Pashzra, Général Tann. Et permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre travail sur la plate-forme Kaer, bien peu de mes officiers auraient aussi bien géré la situation; les droïdes que vous avez produits me seront sûrement très utiles.

Sev'rance n'apprécia pas l'usage de la première personne dans cette dernière déclaration, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître; elle servait la Confédération, et la Confédération, pour l'heure, c'était le Comte Dooku.

-Cependant, reprit Dooku, le Général Jedi et quelques-uns de ses clones vous ont échappés. Vous m'avez dit que c'était Jor Drakkas?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en tous cas. Il m'a donné l'impression d'être un officier compétent; il est parfaitement loyal à la République et ne perd pas facilement son sang-froid. Lui et son Padawan sont également bien entraînés au combat au sabre-laser; ceci dit, j'ignore si son Padawan est toujours en vie, il était grièvement blessé quand les loyalistes se sont enfuis...

-Leur survie n'est pas si grave. Drakkas est l'un des meilleurs Chevaliers de l'Ordre Jedi, mais ce n'est pas un maître, et il n'a jamais été qu'un pion de la République... A présent, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous, qui pourrait s'avérer capitale; en fait, il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit le premier acte de la défaite de la République...

Ces dernières paroles firent brusquement bouillir d'impatience Sev'rance; la beauté des lieux n'existait plus comparée à la possibilité de prendre plus d'importance au sein de la Confédération...

-...Toutefois, malgré l'importance possible de cette mission, je ne peux vous confier qu'un nombre de troupes limitées; pour l'heure, il n'y a rien de concret. Je sais seulement par mes services de renseignements que le criminel Hutt Boorka, chef actuel du clan Besadii, détiendrait des informations sur une arme d'un type nouveau qui pourrait renverser le cours de la guerre. On ne se méfie jamais assez des Hutt, aussi c'est vous que j'envoie négocier avec Boorka sur Tatooine, une planète de la Bordure Extérieure qu'il dispute au clan rival des Desilijik; s'il accepte de vous livrer ces informations, c'est vous qui serez chargée de vous emparer de cette arme, puis de vous en servir contre une planète vitale pour la République... Vous devrez surtout prendre garde à ce que personne au sein de la République ne comprenne ce que nous préparons; personne qui survive, du moins. Cette mission pourrait donc être assez délicate, mais je pense pouvoir compter sur vous, Général Tann; Grievous n'est pas d'accord avec moi là-dessus, mais ce n'est pas à lui d'en décider.

-Je ferais selon vos ordres, Comte Dooku. Ne serais-je entourée que de droïdes pour cette mission, ou aurais-je également des êtres vivants pour me seconder? Si je meure, les droïdes ne seront cette fois pas assez autonomes pour continuer la mission seuls...

-En effet, il vous faudra un lieutenant, et je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui fera l'affaire. Entrez, M. Kadraa. »

La porte opposée à celle par laquelle Sev'rance était entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme portant une armure d'un rouge très sombre avec des bordures d'un bleu tout aussi sombre; sa tête était couverte d'un casque à la visière en forme de « T ». Paradoxalement, son apparence faisait penser à celle d'un droïde, mais tout dans sa façon de se mouvoir souple et rapide ainsi que dans son attitude volontairement intimidante démentait cette allure. Sev'rance, qui s'attendait à un simple officier recruté dans les rangs de la Fédération du Commerce, fut très surprise même si, comme toujours, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Elle trouva assez déstabilisant de ne pas pouvoir lire l'expression de Kadraa, le visage de celui-ci étant masqué par son casque.

« Général Tann, commença Dooku, je vous présente Gorlan Kadraa, mercenaire Mandalorien qui vous secondera pour cette mission et portera le grade de colonel tant qu'il servira la Confédération.

-Très bien... Avez-vous beaucoup d'expérience, Colonel Kadraa?

-Pas dans un conflit majeur, mais j'ai passé quelques années à travailler pour les seigneurs du crime Hutt, dans la Bordure Extérieure, répondit Kadraa, la voix filtrée par son casque. C'est moi qui commandait le groupe qui a assassiné Zagda le Rodien et ses lieutenants; j'ai aussi combattu pendant la répression d'Ürdouroor, entre autres.

Sev'rance, qui avait grandi dans les Régions Inconnues, ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence, mais elle supposa qu'il s'agissait de simples règlements de compte entre organisations criminelles ou d'opérations menées contre la police.

-Comme vous, expliqua le Comte Dooku, le Colonel Kadraa débute sa carrière et n'a pas encore eu le temps de se faire un nom au-delà de la Bordure Extérieure; mais comme vous, je pense qu'il a un bel avenir devant lui. Les Mandaloriens sont un peuple de grands guerriers, et le Colonel Kadraa est sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs d'entre eux. Je suis sûr que vous ferez du bon travail ensemble. »

Après avoir lu le rapport de Jor Drakkas, il était évident pour le Conseil des Jedi que Sev'rance Tann était une Jedi Noire et une tacticienne extrêmement dangereuse, d'autant que plusieurs Maîtres Jedi l'avaient vu tuer Stam Reath sur Géonosis; il était urgent de savoir où l'enverrait le Comte Dooku pour mettre un terme à ses exploits. Par conséquent, ce fut un grand soulagement pour les membres du Conseil lorsque le directeur des Services de Renseignements de la République, Armand Isard, envoya l'un de ses agents leur annoncer que le Général Tann avait peut-être été aperçue sur Pashzra.

« Notre agent là-bas est donc certain d'avoir vu une femme correspondant à la description du Général Tann dans les environs d'installations Séparatistes. Il semble que sa visite ait été brève, elle a été vue quelques heures plus tard à proximité de vaisseaux chargés de droïdes de combat qui ont quitté la planète peu après; elle était alors en compagnie d'un homme en armure Mandalorienne dont nous ignorons encore l'identité, acheva l'agent des renseignements, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux étranges yeux verrons.

Il était clair que Isard pouvait avoir confiance en elle pour ne pas laisser filtrer d'informations, c'était sa fille Ysanne; le ton hautain sur lequel elle s'adressait au Conseil et son expression suffisante laissaient penser qu'elle était déjà aussi arrogante et méprisante envers les non-humains que son père.

-Elle serait venu sur Pashzra prendre possession d'une nouvelle armée? conclut Shaak Ti. Avons-nous une idée de leur destination?

-La visite de Tann sur Pashzra a été trop longue pour qu'elle soit venue simplement prendre le commandement de nouvelles troupes, reprit Ysanne Isard. Il est plus probable qu'elle y ait également rencontré un autre dirigeant Séparatiste, qui devait lui transmettre des informations trop précieuses pour passer par l'Holonet Séparatiste... Bien que rien ne le prouve, étant donné le haut niveau de sécurité de Pashzra, nous estimons tout à fait vraisemblable qu'il s'agisse du Comte Dooku en personne.

-Il a dû confier une mission particulièrement importante à Tann, en déduisit Mace Windu. Votre agent sur place n'a pas pu découvrir la destination de cette flotte à bord de laquelle elle aurait embarqué?

-Non. En revanche, nos agents sur Bpfassh nous ont confirmé que des vaisseaux correspondant à la description de ceux à bord desquels voyage probablement Sev'rance Tann sont passés par leur système. Si nous partons du principe que Tann est bien à bord de ces vaisseaux et que ce sont les mêmes qui sont passés par Bpfassh, il y a trois possibilités: Tann a pu continuer vers Arkania pour se rapprocher de la route Perlemienne, prendre la direction de l'Hégémonie Ciutrique ou de la Bordure Extérieure...

-Je vois mal Dooku envoyant l'un de ses meilleurs Généraux dans la Bordure, commenta Plo Koon. En revanche, il lui serait très utile de s'ouvrir un chemin vers la route Perlemienne ou de s'emparer de l'Hégémonie Ciutrique... Laquelle de ces deux possibilités est-elle la plus probable, d'après le commandement de la flotte?

Ysanne Isard eut un sourire suffisant.

-En fait, nous avons une troisième information qui semble confirmer le reste et permet de trancher par le même occasion: les troupes Séparatistes de Corvis Major attendent des renforts et un nouveau commandant... Tout concorde; Dooku envoie Tann conquérir l'Hégémonie Ciutrique.

-C'est la conclusion qui saute aux yeux, en effet, approuva Plo Koon. Vous féliciterez votre père et le reste de la direction des Renseignements; ils ont fait un travail admirable en rassemblant et en recoupant tant d'informations.

-Il reste tout de même un élément qui ne colle pas, intervint Mace Windu. Pourquoi Dooku a-t-il voulu rencontrer Sev'rance Tann en personne si c'était simplement pour lui ordonner d'attaquer l'hégémonie Ciutrique? Cette information n'était pas précieuse à ce point...

Agen Kolar devança Isard, irritant cette dernière.

-N'oublions pas que la présence du comte Dooku ou d'un autre dirigeant Séparatiste sur Pashzra est purement hypothétique...

-... Comme tout le reste, contra Windu. Pour ce que nous en savons, Tann n'a peut-être jamais vraiment embarqué sur ces vaisseaux et pourrait aussi bien se trouver toujours sur Pashzra....

-L'envoi de Tann sur Corvis Major n'en reste pas moins une hypothèse qui expliquerait tout le reste, coupa Isard d'un ton tranchant. Seule la rencontre supposée entre Tann et un autre dirigeant Séparatiste ne cadre pas; c'est donc que cette rencontre n'a jamais eu lieu. Tann devait avoir une raison que nous ignorons de s'attarder sur Pashzra.

Plo Koon prit la parole.

-De toutes façons, si Tann a vraiment rencontré Dooku et n'est pas en route pour l'Hégémonie Ciutrique, alors nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve; autant partir du principe que notre hypothèse est juste, non?

-C'est vrai, céda Windu.

-A présent, _Maîtres _(Isard prononça ce mot d'un ton qui indiquait sans ambiguïté ce qu'elle pensait des Maîtres Jedi), veuillez m'excuser, je suis attendue ailleurs... »

La jeune femme prit congé du Conseil des Jedi.

« La digne fille d'Armand Isard, remarqua sèchement Agen Kolar.

Adi Gallia sourit d'un air sarcastique.

-C'est vrai que ces deux-là ne font rien pour se rendre sympathiques... Mais il faut avouer qu'ils ont fait de l'excellent travail, c'est à croire qu'ils ont des espions sur toutes les planètes de la Confédération... Bon, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord à ce sujet: il faut envoyer quelqu'un sur Ciutric qui puisse venir à bout de Tann... Vous avez quelqu'un en tête, Maître Yoda?

-Possible, cela est. Pour vaincre Sev'rance Tann, un Chevalier Jedi puissant, courageux, intelligent et expérimenté il faudra; quelqu'un qui aurait déjà été confronté à Sev'rance Tann et ait survécu. Quelqu'un comme Jor Drakkas... »

Gorlan Kadraa prit le temps d'enfiler son casque de guerrier Mandalorien pour masquer son visage, celui d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, avant de rejoindre le pont de commandement de la _Suprématie_ lorsque l'alarme lui signala que cette Frégate _Munificent_ à bord de laquelle il voyageait en compagnie du Général Tann était sortie de l'hyperespace.

« Nous sommes arrivés à proximité de Tatooine, Colonel Kadraa, lui annonça Tann en le voyant entrer. Les droïdes qui nous accompagnent sont déjà en train de rejoindre leurs transports; mais vous, restez avec moi tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de présence loyaliste dans les environs.

-A vos ordres, répondit Gorlan à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté de travailler pour la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants, il s'était attendu à se retrouver sous les ordres d'un imbécile de la Fédération du Commerce ou d'un guerrier renommé mais à la santé mentale douteuse comme Grievous ou Durge; il avait donc été très surpris de découvrir à quel point le Général Tann pouvait être éloignée de ces deux archétypes. Mais même après une semaine de voyage avec elle, il n'aurait su dire si c'était préférable ou non.

D'un côté, Tann faisait preuve d'une intelligence et d'un courage que Gorlan ne pouvait qu'admirer. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir douté de sa compétence lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de faire un détour par le système de Bpfassh, ce qui augmentait considérablement les risques qu'ils soient repérés par des espions loyalistes; mais en réalité, elle avait une raison parfaitement valable.

« La dernière chose que nous voulons, avait-elle expliqué, c'est bien que les loyalistes s'intéressent à nos opérations pour localiser une éventuelle arme secrète; or, ils auront des soupçons si nous disparaissons purement et simplement... Il faut donc les lancer sur une fausse piste pour qu'ils s'imaginent nous avoir trouvé. L'Amiral Tonith doit justement prendre prochainement le commandement des forces Séparatistes de l'Hégémonie Ciutrique; Bpfassh étant un point de saut tout à fait crédible vers Corvis Major, les services de renseignements ennemis pourraient être tentés de faire le lien et de prendre l'Amiral Tonith pour moi... A la guerre, les coïncidences peuvent être utiles, surtout quand on les créé soi-mêmes...

-Vous supposez donc que les services de renseignements loyalistes savent que les forces de Corvis Major attendent un nouveau commandant _et_ que nous sommes passés par Bpfassh?

-Même s'ils ne détiennent qu'une seule de ces deux informations, ma ruse pourrait fonctionner; et sinon, nous aurons simplement perdu un peu de temps... »

Mais si Tann était certainement une commandante plus que compétente, elle faisait également preuve d'un rare dévouement envers la Confédération; Gorlan l'avait plusieurs fois prise à s'entraîner ou à mettre au point des stratégies possibles à des heures extrêmement tardives. Le problème, c'était qu'elle semblait attendre le même dévouement de Gorlan et de l'équipage de la _Suprématie_; elle faisait souvent preuve d'une exigence et d'une volonté de tout contrôler elle-même qui agaçait sérieusement le mercenaire Mandalorien, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sous les ordres d'une femme...

Ceci dit, Tann savait aussi écouter ses subordonnés, comme elle l'avait montré en demandant l'avis de Gorlan à plusieurs reprises sur les forces dont pouvaient disposer les Hutt; elle avait conscience que le mercenaire Mandalorien en savait plus long qu'elle à ce sujet. Cette qualité était assez rare chez les officiers pour que Gorlan sache l'apprécier.

Le Capitaine de la _Suprématie_, un Bothan nommé Shray'lya, prit la parole:

« Nous ne repérons aucun vaisseau de guerre loyaliste dans le système de Tatooine, Général Tann; toutefois, il est difficile de dire s'il y a ou non une base terrestre, étant donné que nous ignorons tout des installations des contrebandiers...

-Peu importe, intervint Gorlan, même si les loyalistes ont installé une base terrestre, il faudrait vraiment une malchance incroyable pour qu'elle soit sur le chemin du palais de Boorka le Hutt! On l'oublie souvent, à l'époque des voyages hyperspatiaux, mais une planète, c'est grand....

Tann, qui n'appréciait que très moyennement que ses subordonnés prennent ainsi la parole sans qu'elle le leur eut demandé, le foudroya du regard; mais elle ne semblait pas en désaccord avec lui.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons débarquer... dit-elle finalement. Mais que les loyalistes soient présents ou non, soyons prudents: les Hutt et leurs hommes de mains ne sont peut-être ni nombreux ni bien armés, mais cela fait des millénaires que leur seule occupation est de se battre pour l'argent... »

« Général Drakkas, nous serons sortis de l'hyperespace dans quelques heures, informa le commandant du Destroyer Stellaire _Victoire_, le Vice-Amiral Wyrm Ashen.

-Parfait, répondit Jor. Dîtes aux pilotes des chasseurs de se préparer à décoller dès que nous serons entrés dans le système Ciutric; je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, et on est jamais trop prudents...

-Comme vous voudrez, Général. »

Manifestement, l'officier faisait confiance aux pouvoirs des Jedi, même s'il en savait probablement peu sur eux; mais en l'occurrence, il avait parfaitement raison. Jor en était sûr, il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange sur Ciutric... Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant si Sev'rance Tann s'y trouvait réellement.

Dans ce cas, cette mission serait tout aussi périlleuse que la précédente, sinon plus, malgré les douze Destroyers _Victoire_ et les quinze cuirassés _Carrack_ placés sous le commandement de Jor, malgré les cinq cent soldats clones qui l'accompagnaient et malgré les défenses de Ciutric qu'il rejoignait...

Mais cette mission était également singulière par d'autres aspects; Jor eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que ce serait la première qu'il accomplirait sans Merasz depuis presque sept ans...

Ce qui était plus réjouissant, c'était que c'était aussi la première fois que le Conseil lui faisait à ce point confiance: Maître Yoda avait été clair, peu importait où il trouverait Sev'rance Tann, il avait toutes latitudes pour y réquisitionner les forces de la République... Cependant, la confiance que le Conseil plaçait en lui impliquait également que Jor se devait plus que jamais de réussir...

Dans la verrière du pont de commandement du _Résolu_, Jor vit le flou de l'hyperespace céder la place à de longues lignes bleues qui se replièrent sur elle-même pour devenir les étoiles, et la planète Ciutric apparut... Ainsi qu'un vaisseau de classe _Lucrehulk_ aux gigantesques bras-hangars, entouré d'un essaim de chasseurs-vautours. Les épaves enflammées de vaisseaux portant les insignes de la République qu'apercevait Jor à côté indiquaient que le vaisseau de guerre Séparatiste n'était pas là pour plaisanter.

Jor réagit aussitôt.

«Chasseurs, préparez-vous à intercepter tout chasseur-vautour qui s'approcherait de nous, mais n'attaquez pas si on ne vous demande rien; senseurs, qu'y-a-t-il d'autre dans le système?

Ce fut un sous-officier Calamarien qui répondit:

-Nous détectons deux autres _Lucrehulk_ et sept Destroyers Stellaires de classe _Recusant_ pour ce qui est des forces Séparatistes; seuls deux Cuirassés Rendilis sont encore en état défendre Ciutric contre eux, à part nous...

-Dois-je donner l'ordre d'attaquer le _Lucrehulk_, Général? demanda Ashen. Ce sera peut-être un peu juste, mais nous pourrions l'emporter...

-Non, attendez... Le commandant Séparatiste doit être assez troublé par notre arrivée, je crois qu'il va...

-Communication d'un _Lucrehulk_, Général Drakkas, prévint un sous-officier.

-Très bien, affichez-moi son hologramme. »

L'image tridimensionnelle d'un non-humain à l'épaisse peau noire et aux yeux dorés d'une espèce que Jor ne connaissait pas apparut sur la passerelle; il portait un uniforme de la flotte Séparatiste.

« Ici le Commodore Barzii, de la flotte Séparatiste; ma flotte est suffisamment puissante pour vaincre la votre, alors qui que vous soyez, j'exige votre reddition immédiate afin d'éviter un bain de sang inutile.

-Comme c'est curieux, j'allais dire la même chose, répliqua Jor en se composant un visage de militaire. Vous ne vous imaginez tout de même pas que notre apparition au moment où vous vous apprêtez à envahir Ciutric est due au hasard? Je suis le Général Jor Drakkas, Chevalier Jedi et chef de cette force d'assaut; nous sommes venus en renforts de Ruuria car nous nous doutions que vous lanceriez une offensive au cœur du secteur pour couvrir l'arrivée de vos propres renforts et de votre nouveau commandant... Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'il suffirait de brouiller les communications à longue portée de Ciutric pour que nous ne nous doutions de rien? Apparemment, nous nous sommes légèrement trompés sur vos effectifs, mais ce n'est pas si grave, l'Amiral Atren est déjà parti de Crondre, et nous pouvons vous retenir ici en attendant. N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué que vous êtes pris entre le marteau formé par ma force d'assaut et l'enclume formée par celle de Ciutric? Le Code des Jedi m'oblige à vous laisser une chance, aussi je vous recommande de battre en retraite afin, comme vous le dîtes si bien, d'éviter un bain de sang inutile...

Jor se tut, stupéfait par l'aisance de son propre mensonge; même Ashen et l'équipage le regardaient comme s'ils pensaient que c'était la vérité et que Jor la leur avait caché tout le long du voyage pour de quelconques raisons de sécurité...

-Je ne vous croit pas, Drakkas, répondit Barzii après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Mais c'était peine perdue; malgré les efforts de l'officier Séparatiste pour le dissimuler, Jor percevait sans mal son manque d'assurance.

-Très bien, commenta Jor avec un sourire très convaincant. Vice-Amiral Ashen, vous pouvez donner l'ordre de...

Comme Jor s'y attendait, le visage de Barzii se décomposa.

-Attendez! Pour cette fois, je ne vais pas prendre le risque; nous battons en retraite. Mais j'espère pour vous que votre Amiral Atren existe réellement, car nous reviendrons en bien plus grand nombre... »

L'intégralité de la flotte Séparatiste sembla brusquement accélérer et disparut dans l'hyperespace; tout le monde sur le pont du _Résolu_ soupira de soulagement.

« Bien joué, Général Drakkas, complimenta Ashen. Même moi, j'ai failli me laisser embobiner!

-Oui, c'est ce que les joueurs de Sabacc et les escrocs en tous genres appellent le bluff Diamala, se servir de certaines informations qu'on est censé méconnaitre pour faire croire qu'on en connait d'autres qui sont en fait le fruit de simples hypothèses... Ceci dit, si Barzii et son nouveau commandant ont réellement l'intention de revenir, je crains que cela ne nous sauve pas longtemps... »

Sev'rance Tann ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette mission s'annonçait mal alors qu'elle débarquait sur Tatooine, entourée de ses droïdekas; pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un pressentiment venu de la Force, mais d'une simple impression née des circonstances dans lesquelles sa mission débutait.

Pour commencer, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une opinion sur Kadraa. Lors des entraînements, le Mercenaire Mandalorien s'était vite révélé être un combattant hors-paire, maniant aussi bien les blasters que les vibrolames; ce n'était pas non plus un mauvais tacticien, il ne manquait ni de sang-froid ni d'inventivité, deux qualités indispensables aux officiers. Mais d'un autre côté, si Kadraa faisait un lieutenant parfaitement compétent, il n'en restait pas moins un mercenaire, quelqu'un qui ne travaillait pour la Confédération que pour l'argent et non par conviction, et cela se sentait dans son attitude. Plusieurs fois, Sev'rance avait eu l'impression qu'il lui obéissait de mauvaise grâce; il semblait déterminé à ne faire que le nécessaire pour être payé, comme s'il avait peur de trop s'attacher à une cause quelconque... Par là, il adoptait l'attitude exactement inverse de Sev'rance, et celle-ci peinait à le supporter...

A présent, un nouveau paramètre venait renforcer l'impression de Sev'rance selon laquelle cette mission aurait pu mieux commencer: la chaleur générée par les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine se révélait accablante, c'était bien pire que sur Géonosis ou Tehirahs; Sev'rance, qui était née sur la glaciale planète Csilla, capitale de l'Ascendance Chiss, avait été contrainte d'alléger sa tenue en ôtant entre autres la cape et les manches, sans quoi son efficacité au combat serait encore plus diminuée...

Or, Sev'rance pressentait justement que les combats qui l'attendaient sur ce monde désertique n'auraient rien de facile; Kadraa l'avait prévenu à ce sujet:

« Ne sous-estimez pas les mercenaires des Hutt sous prétexte que ce ne sont pas des militaires réguliers avec tout l'entraînement et l'armement qui vont avec; j'ai moi-même travaillée pour Jiliac la Hutt, et je peux vous dire que ces types-là sont dangereux. Contrairement à des soldats ordinaires, ils ne sont pas entraînés, ils sont _endurcis_. La plupart d'entre eux participent à des batailles bien réelles depuis plusieurs années, contrairement aux soldats clones; et s'ils n'ont pas la discipline des soldats ordinaires, ils sont souvent bien plus inventifs. N'oubliez pas non plus que contrairement à vous, ils connaissent bien Tatooine... »

Tann n'oublierait pas cela; les officiers bornés qui ne savaient pas écouter leurs subordonnés lorsque ceux-ci avaient quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ne survivaient pas longtemps. Elle se tourna vers son second et ses droïdes, qui débarquaient du transporteur de troupes posé juste à côté du chasseur de Sev'rance.

« Tatooine est une planète trop chaude pour vous ou vous essayez de me séduire, Général? demanda Kadraa d'un ton faussement innocent en rejoignant Sev'rance, au sujet de sa tenue plus légère qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Colonel Kadraa, veuillez réserver l'usage de vos cordes vocales aux remarques intelligentes et constructives, répliqua Sev'rance d'un ton tranchant.

Kadraa, probablement en réaction au sérieux et au pragmatisme de Sev'rance, semblait prendre plaisir à se montrer insubordonné au possible...

-Boorka le Hutt et son entourage sont censés être les invités du clan Desilijik sur cette planète, commença Sev'rance. Bien sûr, en réalité, c'est surtout une occasion pour lui de concurrencer son vieil ennemi Jabba sur sa propre planète, mais aucun des deux clans n'ose encore s'attaquer à l'autre sans être sûr d'avoir le soutien des autres clans Hutt, alors Boorka et les autres Besadii profitent de la situation... Jabba a _donné _à Boorka un palais situé au sud-est de notre zone d'atterrissage, c'est là que nous allons; au sud se trouve l'astroport de Mos Osnoe.

Kadraa reprit la parole.

-Et comment sommes-nous censés convaincre le Hutt de nous céder ses informations? Par la force?

-Il vaudrait mieux éviter cela, il serait dangereux pour la Confédération de s'aliéner une organisation aussi puissante que le Cartel des Hutt... Mais j'ai des ordres très stricts du Comte Dooku; nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en négociations. Si Boorka se montre trop exigeant, ce sera donc à nous de chercher le moyen de le satisfaire qui conviendra le mieux à la Confédération...

-J'ai l'impression que cela ne vous amuse pas beaucoup...

-Non, en effet. Mais j'obéirais, donc partons immédiatement. »

Kadraa et les officiers droïdes relayèrent l'ordre; brusquement, trois cent Droïdes de Combat, une centaine de Super Droïdes, vingt Droïdekas, dix droïdes-araignées nains, quatre droïdes-araignées et deux droïdes lance-missiles Mur-de-feu se mirent en marche sur le sable de Tatooine. Il s'agissait là d'une force d'assaut impressionnante pour un simple seigneur du crime Hutt, et pourtant, Sev'rance avait la certitude qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à faire connaissance avec les hommes de main de Boorka...

La Force confirma bien vite cette intuition; Sev'rance sentit dans la Force la présence de plusieurs individus un peu plus loin dont l'état d'esprit indiquait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre... Mais ils étaient étonnamment peu nombreux.

« Colonel Kadraa?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Général?

-Je sens dans la Force que des ennemis nous attendent derrière ces dunes... Mais je n'en sens qu'une vingtaine; c'est peu par rapport aux forces dont les Hutt doivent disposer, n'est-ce pas? Sans parler d'une hypothétique base de la République...

-En effet... Êtes-vous sûre de leur nombre?

-Je peux me tromper, mais pas de beaucoup. A mon avis, Boorka nous teste... Il a probablement envoyé quelques hommes de main d'abord pour savoir si nous sommes capables de résister à une embuscade tendue par des forces plus importantes; dans ce cas, il pourra toujours annuler son embuscade et prétendre que ces mercenaires ne travaillaient pas pour lui...

-Ce qui est peut-être vrai, d'ailleurs!

-Peu importe qui nous tend cette embuscade, je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez fou pour s'attaquer à nous avec seulement une vingtaine d'hommes sans prévoir de forces plus importantes. Si c'est bien Boorka, nous avons tout intérêt à lui montrer qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire de nous ses ennemis... Vous allez donc continuer dans la même direction avec une centaine de droïdes de combat et cinquante Super Droïdes; je pars vers l'ouest avec le reste, et je vous rejoindrais si vous êtes confrontés à des forces trop importantes pour vous...

-Vous voulez être sûr qu'il vous tende cette embuscade, si je comprend bien? Mais essayer de l'intimider dès le départ ne nous permettrait-il pas de garder plus de droïdes en état de marche?

-Certes, mais ça ne l'impressionnera jamais autant qu'une embuscade qui se retourne contre lui... Les informations détenues par le clan Besadii sont plus précieuses que quelques droïdes, je pense...

-Et plus précieuse que moi?

-Pour la Confédération, oui.

Même si le visage du Mandalorien était dissimulé par son casque, Sev'rance devina sans mal un sourire sarcastique.

-Très bien, mais ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Général Tann, c'est que _moi_, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me sacrifier pour Gunray et les autres imbéciles; si ce n'est pas votre cas, tant mieux pour vous, mais...

Sev'rance, y voyant une occasion providentielle de remettre les horloges à l'heure, l'interrompit d'un ton agacé.

-Ce que _vous_, vous ne comprenez pas, Colonel Kadraa, c'est qu'il existe des gens qui ont d'autres objectifs dans la vie que l'argent...

-Comme servir un imbécile de Vice-roi Neïmodien, un banquier Muun, un ancien Jedi qui...

-Arrêtez-vous, ordonna Sev'rance aux droïdes, comprenant que la mise au point serait plus longue que prévu. Je ne sers ni Nute Gunray, ni San Hill, ni Wat Tambor, ni même le Comte Dooku, Colonel Kadraa; je sers la Confédération. Et vous êtes censé en faire autant.

-Non, je suis censé servir ceux qui me payent _et_ ne me font pas tuer! Et je vous signale en passant que servir la Confédération revient à servir le Comte Dooku; il en est le fondateur et le chef.

-Ça peut changer. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire qu'une poignée d'hommes de main des Hutt vous font peur?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je voulais juste que vous compreniez que tout le monde n'a pas votre dévouement pour la Confédération...

-Bon, faites ce que je vous dit; vous avez ma parole que je viendrais vous secourir avant que les choses ne tournent mal pour vous. Et si vous ne m'obéissez pas, vous serez immédiatement exécuté.

-Je sais. Il n'empêche que je suis un mercenaire parfaitement indépendant, et vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier!

Il fallut un effort à Sev'rance pour contenir l'agacement que lui inspirait Kadraa.

-Peu importe, tant que vous m'obéissez; Remettez-vous en marche immédiatement! »

Contrairement à ce que semblait penser Tann, Gorlan ne ressentait nulle peur alors qu'il s'avançait dans les dunes de Tatooine; des combats difficiles, il en avait vu d'autres, que ce soit pendant sa jeunesse dans les quartiers les moins reluisants de Coruscant, dont certains étaient pires que Nar Shadaa, comble de l'ironie pour une planète qui abritait les personnalités les plus influentes de la Galaxie, ou au cours de sa carrière de mercenaire Mandalorien. Il n'avait provoqué Tann que pour lui remettre les idées en place au sujet de son rôle dans la guerre; apparemment, cela n'avait que peu servi. Si le conflit avait eu un effet sur Tann, elle le cachait bien... Ce qui présageait d'autres affrontements du même type, car Gorlan n'avait pas pour habitude de céder face à qui que ce soit, et Tann semblait aussi têtue que lui.

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur l'embuscade, Gorlan put très vite le constater; une vingtaine de mercenaires Aqualish, Quarren et Nikto surgirent dès que la visibilité du Mandalorien et des droïdes que lui avait laissé Sev'rance Tann fut gênée par quelques dunes particulièrement imposantes. Mais comme il s'agissait manifestement d'amateurs, ils n'avaient pas pensé que le casque de Gorlan pouvait être équipé de senseurs suffisamment puissants pour les repérer à l'avance... Gorlan commença à tirer dès que les ennemis apparurent, vite imité par les droïdes; prenant à peine le temps de viser tant les mercenaires étaient densément regroupés, il en abattit six personnellement. Quelques Droïdes de Combat tombèrent, plus lents à réagir que les Super Droïdes, mais la plupart des mercenaires tombèrent sans avoir eu le temps de tirer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Très vite, il ne resta des vingt hommes de mains de Boorka que des cadavres sur le sol de Tatooine.

_Tann a raison, _pensa Gorlan en regardant mourir les deux derniers assassins Aqualih, _c'est beaucoup trop facile; non seulement ces mercenaires ne sont qu'une vingtaine, mais en plus ils sont inexpérimentés au possible... Ils nous testent, ils préparent quelque chose._

Une trentaine d'autres hommes de main des Hutt, principalement des Rodiens et des Weequay cette fois, firent leur apparition et commencèrent à tirer sur les fantassins droïdes; pris de court, une quinzaine de Droïdes de Combat et quelques Super Droïdes furent abattus.

Gorlan changea aussitôt son arme de direction et abattit un mercenaire Rodien.

« Occupez-vous de ceux-là, maintenant! »

Bien que les Séparatistes aient perdu l'avantage de la surprise, ils gardaient celui du nombre; les nouveaux arrivants eurent beau mitrailler et abattre autant de droïdes qu'ils le pouvaient, près de la moitié d'entre eux furent bientôt réduits à l'état de corps sans vie par la tempête de tirs blasters qui s'abattit sur eux.

« Repliez-vous, ils sont trop nombreux! » ordonna un Weequay.

Une poignée d'entre eux servant de couverture aux autres, les mercenaires semblèrent battre en retraite en direction d'une zone vers une zone où les nombreux rochers les protégeraient; un officier régulier, formé dans une académie selon des règles figées, s'y serait peut-être laissé prendre, mais pas Gorlan. Cette retraite n'avait rien d'improvisée, les mercenaires les attiraient dans la véritable embuscade des Hutt...

Il saisit son comlink.

« Général Tann, je crois que nos ennemis sont sur le point de découvrir leur jeu; ils font semblant de se replier pour mieux nous attirer vers une zone bien pourvue en rochers... Si je voulais tendre une embuscade, c'est ici que je le ferais...

-Compris; vous pouvez y aller, j'arrive.

-Très bien (il était hors de question qu'il se salisse la bouche en répondant « à vos ordres »; il coupa son comlinck). Les droïdes de combat, passez devant, et poursuivez-les! »

Alors qu'il donnait ses ordres, Gorlan constata qu'il avait perdu environ un tiers de ses effectifs, ce qui lui laissait une centaine de droïdes, l'effet de surprise et la retraite précipitée du deuxième groupe ayant limité les pertes; si les forces qui leur tendaient une embuscade étaient plus puissantes que prévu et si Tann arrivait trop tard... Mais jusque là, l'officier aux yeux rouges ne s'était pas trompée; il fallait espérer que cela continue.

Malgré cela, le début de la bataille au moins s'annonçait serré; c'est donc le cœur un peu plus joyeux que Gorlan suivit ses droïdes à la poursuite des mercenaires en fuite... Comme prévu, ils furent accueillis par une pluie de blasters qui terrassa la plupart des droîdes de combat; ils étaient au moins une centaine de mercenaires de toutes espèces à mitrailler les Séparatistes... Gorlan dut se jeter précipitamment sur le côté pour échapper aux tirs d'un Weequay manifestement bien plus aguerri que les ennemis précédents; avant même de s'être relevé, Gorlan lui avait logé un tir dans la tête... Le Mandalorien fut alors heurté par quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd qui l'emprisonna de ses énormes bras; avant même d'avoir pu identifier la chose en question, il vit une vibro-lame s'abattre sur lui... Gorlan, soudain rempli de l'excitation d'un combat où il pouvait perdre la vie, parvint à esquiver le coup d'un mouvement souple et rapide. Il se retourna vers son adversaire, un énorme Gamorréen, et l'assomma d'un coup de tête; les Gamorréens avaient la tête dure, mais le casque des guerriers Mandaloriens était encore plus dur.

Se relevant rapidement, Gorlan constata que ses droïdes tombaient les uns après les autres, abattus par les tireurs ennemis ou par les énormes mercenaires Gamorréens qui s'attaquaient à présent à eux au combat rapproché; en revanche, seuls une vingtaine de bandits étaient à terre... Sentant avec plaisir l'adrénaline l'envahir, il abattit un deuxième mercenaire Gamorréen qui se dirigeait sur lui; pendant ce temps, il fut touché par quelques tirs dans le dos, mais son armure tint bon jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et abatte ses adversaires.

« Attention, Colonel Kadraa! » prévint un Super Droïde.

Et il faisait bien: Gorlan s'éloigna le plus vite possible, échappant à une explosion qui détruisit cinq Super Droïdes. Leurs ennemis avaient apparemment un lance-missiles à leur disposition; Gorlan le repéra très vite, légèrement en hauteur, défendu par une douzaine d'hommes de main Weequay et Gamorréens. Trop pour un seul et unique combattant, fut-il un mercenaire Mandalorien.

« Vous quatre, venez avec moi, on va essayer de détruire leur lance-missiles! ordonna Gorlan aux Super Droïdes les plus proches alors que les tirs de missiles poursuivaient leurs ravages. Et les autres, adoptez une formation moins dense, ça limitera les dégâts! »

Gorlan et les droïdes qui l'accompagnaient ouvrirent le feu sur les mercenaires qui défendaient le lance-missiles; le Mandalorien abattit un, puis, puis trois mercenaires Weequay en l'espace de quelques secondes, et les Super Droïdes parvinrent à tuer un Gamorréen avant d'être abattus. Gorlan entendit un Weequay donner un ordre à l'artilleur, et il vit le lance-missiles se réorienter vers lui...

Cette fois, il eut moins de chance: s'il parvint de justesse à échapper à l'impact, l'onde de choc le plaque à terre et son armure encaissa quelques tirs. Se relevant aussi vite que c'était possible pour un humain sur lequel les effets de la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir, Gorlan parvint à mettre un tir dans la tête de l'artilleur malgré la distance; il sourit et commença à s'occuper des derniers mercenaires qui s'interposaient encore entre lui et le lance-missiles... Ceux-ci continuaient de le mitrailler, mais l'armure tint jusqu'à ce que Gorlan ait abattu les derniers. Son armure ne tolérerait probablement plus beaucoup d'impacts, mais il était vivant, et il avait à présent le lance-missiles à sa disposition.

Le fonctionnement de l'arme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Gorlan pour lancer un premier missile sur les hommes de main des Hutt; mais il ne s'agissait pas de droïdes, et seuls deux d'entre eux ne purent s'écarter à temps. Gorlan grimaça; les assassins des Hutt avaient choisi l'arme en sachant qu'on pourrait difficilement le retourner contre eux...

Il songea que ce n'était pas son jour de chance lorsqu'il s'aperçut que seule une dizaine de ses droïdes fonctionnaient encore; et au moins une dizaine de mercenaires se dirigeaient vers lui... Gorlan commençait à se demander s'il allait survivre, finalement; mais cela n'en rendait le jeu que plus excitant... Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas seul face à autant d'ennemis, il se replia vers les derniers droïdes avant que les autres ne soient suffisamment proches pour viser correctement; cela ne l'empêcha pas de décocher trois tirs dans la foulée, qui atteignirent chacun leur cible.

La situation était déjà désespérée, et elle le devint davantage encore lorsque de nouveaux bataillons de mercenaires Weequay, Gamorréens, Rodiens, Nikto, Quarren, Devaroniens, Humains et d'autres espèces que Gorlan ne parvint pas à identifier se joignirent à leurs adversaires, désormais sûrs de leur victoire.

_Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, _pensa Gorlan. Il saisit les deux grenades à fragmentation accrochées à sa ceinture et les lança en direction des mercenaires les plus proches avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Les explosions obstruèrent son champ de vision, ajoutant la lumière de leurs flammes à celle des soleils jumeaux de Tatooine. Lorsque Gorlan put à nouveau regarder devant lui, il ne vit que les corps déchiquetés de la vingtaine de mercenaires qui se trouvaient là auparavant... Sans perdre une fraction de seconde, il recommença à tirer sur les mercenaires les plus proches, décidé à livrer un beau combat avant de mourir...

C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit d'activation d'un sabre-laser; se retournant, il vit Sev'rance Tann, un sourire aux lèvres et sa lame dorée dans la main... Et tout le reste de l'armée droïde derrière elle, cernant les hommes de main des Hutt.

« Beau travail, Colonel Kadraa, complimenta-t-elle. Allez, finissons-en. »

A peine ces derniers mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres que les droïdes-araignées et Mur-de-feu lancèrent leurs missiles; tout l'espace entre Tann et Gorlan sembla brusquement s'embraser... Des dizaines de mercenaires furent brusquement réduits en cendres, et les survivants se trouvèrent bientôt confrontés aux tirs de plus de deux-cent-soixante-dix droïdes...

« Grenades! » ordonna un mercenaire Rodien.

Comme Gorlan en avait fait l'expérience plus tôt, c'était l'arme idéale lorsque l'on souhaitait couvrir efficacement sa retraite; mais en l'occurrence, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car Tann avait placé les droïdes-araignées et les droïdekas en première ligne... Le blindage des premiers et les boucliers des seconds leur permit de faire face, et seule une poignée d'entre eux furent donc détruits.

« Il faut avouer qu'ils se débrouillent bien, admit Tann en rejoignant Gorlan. Mais pas assez pour nous...

-Oui... Vous êtes arrivée juste à temps, Général, remarqua Gorlan d'un ton sarcastique. Encore quelques minutes et je me faisais tuer...

-Et quelques minutes de moins, et ils n'auraient pas dévoilé leurs renforts. Vous êtes vivant, non?

-J'ai failli y laisser ma peau au moins trois fois! Ce n'est pas le problème, bien sûr, dans mon métier, j'ai l'habitude; mais avouez-le: vous étiez prête à me sacrifier pour qu'ils exposent leurs renforts, hein?

-Vous êtes quand même vivant! Je _savais_ que je pouvais avoir confiance en vos capacités, c'est tout. A présent, au lieu de discuter les ordres de votre supérieure, venez, et traquons ces mercenaires jusqu'au palais de Boorka s'il le faut! »

Gorlan obéit, mais il se demanda combien de temps il survivrait aux ordres de quelqu'un d'aussi intraitable...

Sev'rance sentait que la victoire était proche. En dépit de leur expérience, les mercenaires se repliaient dans le plus grand désordre, tant ils avaient été surpris par la brusque arrivée des troupes de Sev'rance et la mort de leurs camarades. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres sous les tirs des droïdes, parfaitement incapables de ralentir la progression des Séparatistes.

Toutefois, les Hutt ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner la partie: alors qu'ils approchaient de l'emplacement présumé du Palais de Boorka, une soixantaine de gardes Weequay armés de vibro-lames s'interposèrent.

« Vous êtes sur le territoire du Seigneur Boorka, repartez immédiatement ou nous... »

Le chef des Weequay fut décapité par le tir d'un Super Droïde. Les autres déferlèrent sur les Séparatistes, toujours armés de leurs vibro-lames, mais beaucoup furent tués avant d'avoir atteint leurs cibles. Cependant, ceux qui avaient survécu se révélaient très efficaces contre les droïdes, qui n'avaient pas été conçus pour le combat rapproché... Sept d'entre eux se jetèrent sur Sev'rance, qui sourit; manifestement, Boorka tenait à la mort de cette mystérieuse Général Séparatiste qui l'avait ainsi piégé... Elle repoussa les quatre premiers à l'aide de la Force et planta son sabre dans le ventre du Weequay le plus proche; sans perdre un instant, elle se jeta sur le côté pour échapper aux coups de vibro-lames de ses deux derniers adversaires debout. Elle se releva aussi vite que possible et les décapita. Les quatre premiers Weequay étaient en train de se relever, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fut suffisamment rapide pour échapper au sabre de Sev'rance.

La Jedi Noire s'aperçut que deux nouveaux venus avaient rejoint la bataille du côté des mercenaires; mais ceux-là étaient différents des autres, ils portaient des armures semblables à celle de Kadraa, à ceci près que la première était d'un vert sombre avec des bords argents et la seconde entièrement dorée à l'exception de la visière noire... Des guerriers Mandaloriens. A l'instar de Kadraa, ils se montraient aussi agiles que bons tireurs, abattant droïde sur droïde, leur armure se chargeant des tirs qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à esquiver. A l'évidence, ils constituaient une menace prioritaire; le sabre à la main, Sev'rance fonça sur le Mandalorien à l'armure verte... Celui-ci la repéra aussitôt et comprit apparemment que ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la finesse; il jeta ce que Sev'rance estima être une grenade dans sa direction. Grave erreur: Sev'rance se servit de la Force pour renvoyer l'objet dans sa direction. L'armure Mandalorienne n'était pas résistante à ce point; l'adversaire de Sev'rance fut tué sur le coup. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à un nouveau mercenaire Weequay, Sev'rance se demanda où était passé le guerrier à l'armure dorée; elle le vit combattant avec Kadraa. Les deux Mandaloriens s'affrontaient au corps-à-corps, sachant que leurs armures étaient trop résistantes pour être percées rapidement par des blasters; Kadraa se montra finalement le plus rapide et parvint à trancher la gorge de son adversaire.

Sev'rance sourit; le Comte Dooku avait bien choisi son lieutenant... Aidés de Sev'rance et Gorlan, les droïdes repoussèrent peu à peu les gardes Weequay; d'autres arrivaient, accompagnés de toutes sortes de mercenaires des Hutt, mais ils n'étaient ni assez nombreux ni assez bien armés pour causer la moindre difficulté aux Séparatistes.

Finalement, Sev'rance et ses troupes arrivèrent à proximité du palais où s'était établi le clan Besadii sur Tatooine, une immense construction probablement bien plus vieille que Boorka... Et il ne restait plus que quelques gardes Gamorréens et Weequay entre eux et leur objectif. Alors que Kadraa et les droïdes continuaient à s'ouvrir un chemin à travers les hommes de main, Sev'rance se servit de la Force pour défoncer les gigantesques portes du Palais. A l'intérieur l'attendaient des gardes de toutes espèces, armés de vibro-lames ou de blasters qu'elle commença à trancher en deux, les uns après les autres...

« Seigneur Boorka, appela-t-elle d'une voix forte, si je dois tuer tout votre entourage pour vous trouver, je le ferais! Cessez donc de vous retrancher derrière vos imbéciles de mercenaires, et montrez-vous! »

L'espace d'un instant, Sev'rance se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée; Boorka avait peut-être pris la fuite en laissant ses hommes de main et ses courtisanes s'expliquer avec elle... Mais un rire sonore typiquement Hutt lui répondit; une grande porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit, et apparut un Hutt particulièrement impressionnant, entouré de gardes Gamorréens. Malgré son apparence, Sev'rance sentait que le Hutt avait une intelligence particulièrement alerte. Il prononça quelques paroles en Hutt, que Kadraa traduisit pour Sev'rance.

« Vous vous battez bien, pour une Jedi. J'aime votre style... La façon dont vous avez retourné ma propre embuscade contre moi était particulièrement impressionnante, et je pense maintenant que vous êtes digne de négocier avec moi...

-Je ne suis pas une Jedi, mais une Jedi Noire, répliqua sèchement Sev'rance (Kadraa ne prit pas la peine de traduire; manifestement, Boorka comprenait le basic, même s'il refusait de le parler). L'attaque de vos hommes de main n'était qu'un test, n'est-ce pas?

Le Hutt sourit, et Kadraa commença à traduire de nouvelles paroles.

-Bien évidemment. Je savais quel type de vaisseaux atterrissait sur mon domaine, je savais donc que celui-ci renfermait de toutes façons trop de troupes pour que je puisse les vaincre avec les forces dont je dispose ici. Ceci dit, je dois admettre que je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous écraseriez mes hommes si facilement... Ce que vous devez comprendre, Jedi Noire, c'est que m'impliquer dans un camp ou dans l'autre de cette guerre est pour moi très risqué; je sais pourquoi vous êtes venus, vous voulez mes informations sur le projet que la République appelle Décimator. Vous les donner pourrait m'aliéner la République, je devais donc avant cela m'assurer que vous êtes à même de me défendre contre elle... Quel est votre nom, Général?

-Sev'rance Tann.

-Eh bien, Général Tann, je constate que vous êtes particulièrement douée et que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, vous l'avez montré en vous servant de votre lieutenant Mandalorien comme appât; aussi je crois que vous devriez écouter mon offre, elle vous plaira...

-Peut-être, si vous ne vous montrez pas trop exigeant...

-La République a installé un astroport à proximité de Mos Osnoe; ils espèrent sa tailler une part du marché de la Bordure Extérieure pour financer leur guerre...

-Et j'imagine que votre organisation n'est pas ravie de cette nouvelle concurrence...

Boorka sourit.

-En effet. Les Desilijik, c'est une chose; ce sont des Hutt, comme moi. Mais la République... Ce ne sont pas des criminels, eux; ils disposent de moyens que je n'ai pas, de croiseurs et d'armées qui viendront m'anéantir si je m'oppose à eux. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide, Général Tann... La destruction de cet astroport est dans notre intérêt à tous deux; et si vous faites cela, je vous donnerai en plus mes informations sur cette arme que la République développe dans le plus grand secret...

-Une offre raisonnable... Très bien, si vous acceptez de me donner ces informations, je détruirais cet astroport et je vous placerai sous protection de la Confédération, ce qui vous avantagera certainement face à vos rivaux. Qui d'autre sait-il que vous détenez ces informations?

Le Hutt sourit.

-L'un des hommes que j'ai fait torturer pour reconstituer le puzzle peut encore respirer, si personne ne le débranche...

Sev'rance eut du mal à rester impassible; comme l'avait fait remarquer Boorka, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, mais seulement à condition que l'objectif soit valable... Or, tout ce qu'espérait le Hutt en faisant torturer et assassiner, c'était un peu plus d'argent qui viendrait s'ajouter à sa fortune déjà considérable...

-Très bien, alors débranchez-le, dit-elle finalement. Ma mission doit rester secrète pour que nous puissions mieux frapper la République quand elle s'y attendra le moins...

-Comme vous voudrez. Marché conclu, dans ce cas... »

Sev'rance approuva d'un hochement de tête, scellant le destin de l'astroport de la République et de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

L'Amiral envoyé par le Comte Dooku s'avéra être un Muun du nom de Pors Tonith, qui travaillait autrefois pour le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique. Le Commodore Barzii appréciait déjà très moyennement de se voir ainsi dépossédé de la conquête de l'Hégémonie Ciutrique, mais l'Amiral Tonith se rendit encore plus antipathique à ses yeux dès son arrivée sur Corvis Major, alors que Barzii était venu l'accueillir en compagnie de quelques autres officiers et de gardes droïdes.

« J'exige des explications, Commodore Barzii, commença-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Je vous avais ordonné de prendre Ciutric pour que les loyalistes soient trop occupés pour remarquer l'arrivée de renforts; la flotte ennemie s'étant laissée prendre à notre diversion sur Xankora et Karsti, il ne devait y avoir que peu de vaisseaux dans le système pour s'opposer à vous! Alors pourquoi m'apprenez-vous que vous avez échoué?

-Je suis désolé, Amiral Tonith, s'excusa Barzii en s'efforçant de dissimuler son agacement, mais alors que nous allions détruire les deux derniers Cuirassés ennemis, une flotte loyaliste est sortie de l'hyperespace de façon à ce que nous nous retrouvions pris en étau entre les deux! Notre situation n'était pas vraiment confortable, et en plus de cela, le commandant ennemi, un Jedi du nom de Jor Drakkas, m'a affirmé que d'autre renforts viendraient bientôt de Crondre, la flotte d'un certain Amiral Atren....

-Et vous, comme un imbécile, vous l'avez cru!

-Amiral, ce Jor Drakkas était parfaitement informé de votre arrivée et de notre attaque sur Ciutric! En quoi était-il si invraisemblable qu'une autre flotte ait été en route? Vous n'avez tout de même pas me dire qu'ils sont arrivés au beau milieu de la bataille par hasard?

-Commodore Barzii, vous êtes prié d'adopter un autre ton avec votre officier supérieur! Rétorqua Tonith. N'aggravez pas votre cas, je me demande déjà si je ne devrais pas vous relever de vos fonctions! Vous savez comme moi qu'on attribue aux Jedi le don de pressentir l'avenir; qui vous dit que ce n'est pas leur mystérieuse Force qui a conseillé à Drakkas ce moment précis pour arriver sans qu'il sache pour autant que nous attaquions?

-Même en admettant que ces renforts n'existent pas, Amiral, il était bien moins risqué d'interrompre notre attaque; nous pouvons la relancer immédiatement, tandis que si une autre flotte loyaliste était effectivement en route, impossible de faire marche arrière... J'ai essayé le bluff en demandant à Drakkas de se rendre, cela n'a pas marché; je lui ai dit que je ne le croyais pas, ça n'a pas marché non plus. Que pouvais-je faire de plus sans compromettre nos opérations dans ce secteur?

-Soit, soit, mais vous êtes tout de même prié de vous montrer plus respectueux envers vos officiers supérieurs, à l'avenir... A présent, venez, il faut que nous reprenions notre offensive sans perdre une minute... »

Jor Drakkas avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces grands généraux que l'on voyait dans les holofilms alors qu'il observait une holocarte représentant l'Hégémonie Ciutrique au centre de la table hexagonale d'une salle de réunion sur Ciutric.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, le secteur est à présent coupé en trois parties à peu près égales, expliqua le Capitaine Yla, qui commandait l'un des Cuirassés défendant Ciutric. Initialement, nous ne tenions que Liinade III, mais depuis, la prise de Ciutric a convaincu de nombreux mondes neutres de nous rejoindre...

-Les systèmes Séparatistes sont regroupés autour de Corvis Major, ajouta le Général Barjam, un Chevalier Jedi Calamarien. Enfin, le dernier tiers est formé de mondes encore neutres, car la plupart d'entre eux étant situé entre nous et les Séparatistes, ils n'ont pas vraiment intérêt à choisir leur camp...

-Pour l'heure, reprit Yla, il y a trois planètes que nous devons impérativement conserver: Ciutric, Xankora et Karsti; ce sont les seules à posséder des hyperoutes menant aux systèmes Séparatistes. Si nous les perdons, les Séparatistes auront accès au reste des planètes loyalistes de ce secteur, et surtout, nous devrons passer par les mondes neutres...

-... Et naturellement, poursuivit Jor, le premier à annexer une planète neutre verra aussitôt toutes les autres se retourner contre lui...

-Probablement, oui.

-Avant votre arrivée, Barzii avait réussi à intoxiquer nos renseignements pour nous faire croire à une attaque sur Xankora ou Karsti, c'est pourquoi il ne nous restait que très peu de vaisseaux sur Ciutric, informa Barjam. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé à temps, nous aurions certainement perdu la planète...

-Je serais étonné que les Séparatistes nous attaquent à nouveau sur Ciutric, estima le Vice-Amiral Ashen. Il est plus probable qu'ils essayeront plutôt Xankora ou Karsti, car nous croirions alors à une nouvelle diversion...

Jor secoua négativement la tête.

-J'ignore si c'est vraiment Sev'rance Tann qui a pris la tête des forces de Corvis Major, mais si oui, elle doit se douter que nous raisonnerons ainsi... A propos, avons-nous trouvé quelque chose sur ce Commodore Barzii?

-Oui, confirma le Capitaine Yla. Il est originaire de la planète Darlja, à proximité de Corvis Major; il a été officier des forces de défense de sa planète pendant dix-huit ans, dont trois ans à leur commandement; lorsque Darjla a choisi de rejoindre la Confédération, le Comte Dooku a estimé que c'était Barzii le plus compétent pour prendre la tête des forces Séparatistes du Secteur. Après la prise de Ciutric, Dooku a apparemment décidé d'envoyer un membre de son état-major prendre le commandement des opérations à la place de Barzii... Cependant, Barzii est considéré comme un officier sérieux et parfaitement capable de gérer correctement une flotte...

-Il ne doit pas être ravi que Dooku lui ait retiré la direction des opérations, commenta Jor.

-Vous pensez que c'est un transfuge potentiel? demanda Ashen d'un ton sceptique. Simplement parce qu'il a perdu le commandement de sa flotte?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce pourrait être une piste à explorer: nul part dans son dossier il n'est indiqué qu'il a un jour massacré des civils, ni même qu'il soit particulièrement loyal à la Confédération... Il semble avoir simplement suivi le changement d'allégeance de sa planète...

-Comme la grande majorité des officiers de la Confédération!

-Certes, mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Nos ennemis ont deux solutions: ils peuvent tenter de prendre directement Ciutric, ce qui nécessitera un combat long et difficile mais leur permettra d'avoir une base depuis laquelle frapper soit Xankora, soit Karsti et de séparer ces deux planètes l'une de l'autre; soit ils attaquent Xankora _et_ Karsti, et Ciutric se retrouvera alors prise en tenailles, nous ne pourrons savoir depuis laquelle de ces deux planètes ils comptent attaquer... De plus, ils sauront forcément d'où viendra notre attaque, puisque nous n'aurons alors plus qu'un seul système possédant des hyperroutes menant aux systèmes Séparatistes... Vous connaissez mieux la question que moi: d'après vous, laquelle de ces possibilités est la plus intéressante pour les Séparatistes?

Le Vice-Amiral Ashen réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

-Tout dépend du commandant ennemi: s'il est sûr de lui et veut miser avant tout sur l'offensive, il attaquera Ciutric pour couper les communications entre Xankora et Karsti; mais s'il veut rester prudent, le plus simple est de prendre Xankora et Karsti, ce qui lui offrira deux positions depuis lesquelles nous attaquer au lieu d'une et nous forcera à attaquer Urtra, si nous voulons frapper une planète importante pour les Séparatistes...

-Très bien. Et quelles sont nos possibilités pour attaquer?

Le Capitaine Yla prit la parole.

-A l'heure actuelle, nous n'en avons que deux: Urtra, à laquelle nous avons accès grâce aux voies hyperspatiales de Ciutric et Karsti, ainsi que Darlja, à laquelle nous avons accès grâce aux voies hyperpsatiales de Xankora...

-Si je comprends bien, il ne nous sert à rien de tenir Karsti pour lancer une offensive, tant que nous avons aussi Ciutric?

-En effet.

Jor réfléchit quelques minutes; à présent qu'on lui expliquait clairement la situation, il voyait une stratégie susceptible de leur permettre de l'emporter dans ce secteur, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas... Cependant, il savait que c'était la seule solution acceptable; en acceptant d'être Général, il avait aussi accepté de faire des choses qui lui déplairaient si elles servaient la République. C'était sa responsabilité.

-Très bien, merci pour ces explications... Je pense que notre ennemi, qu'il s'agisse ou non de Sev'rance Tann, va se montrer prudent; j'ai fait échouer ses plans à mon arrivée, il en sait peu sur moi et ma mission, ce n'est pas vraiment le contexte idéal pour lancer une grande offensive sur Ciutric... Logiquement, il frappera d'abord Xankora, de sorte que nous ne puissions plus attaquer Darlja; autrement dit, nous aurons les mains libres pour attaquer Urtra pendant ce temps...

Le Général Barjam réagit brusquement.

-Attendez: vous suggérez d'abandonner purement et simplement Xankora?

-Temporairement, seulement...

-C'est vous qui le dîtes!

-Je regrette, Général Barjam, mais c'est la solution la plus raisonnable. Si nous essayons de défendre Xankora coûte que coûte et que nous échouons, ni nous ni les habitants de ce système n'y auront rien gagné; de plus, imaginons que je me trompe et que les Séparatistes s'apprêtent à attaquer Ciutric... Nous aurons au moins récupéré Urtra, ce qui nous permettra de frapper directement Corvis Major; tandis que si nous attendons les Séparatistes sur Xankora puis revenons sur Ciutric, nous risquons d'être vaincu et même dans le meilleur des cas, nous n'aurons rien gagné du tout...

-Si, la liberté d'une planète!

-Seulement si nous l'emportons sur les Séparatistes, ce qui est loin d'être garanti avec les pertes que vous avez subi lors de l'offensive ennemie sur Ciutric... D'ailleurs, même dans ce cas, faîtes le calcul: si nous libérons Urtra mais que nous perdons Xankora, au final, il y a autant de planètes libres que si nous conservons Xankora; autant de planètes libres, et moins de morts dans notre flotte! Et la possibilité d'attaquer directement Corvis Major!

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce type de raisonnement, Général Drakkas...

-Dommage, parce que c'est celui de votre officier supérieur.

Jor se tourna vers le Président du Conseil Exécutif de Ciutric, Anthr Lynel, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au long nez qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là.

-M. le Président, il va de soi que nous n'allons pas laisser tomber purement et simplement Xankora; il vous faudra recruter des hommes qui pourront s'infiltrer sur Xankora pour former des réseaux de résistance... Capitaine Yla, chargez-vous de leur trouver du matériel. Faites tout cela en secret, bien entendu; ni le gouvernement ni la population de Xannkora ne doivent savoir que nous nous apprêtons à les abandonner...

-Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution, répondit le Président.

-A vos ordres, Général, répondit Yla.

Mais Barjam reprit la parole.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Général, si vous ne prévenez ni le gouvernement ni la population de Xankora, ils tenteront de résister, et il pourrait y avoir des morts... Je sais bien que c'est dans l'intérêt de la République, et donc dans l'intérêt général, mais allez-vous les sacrifier à votre plan?

-J'y viens. (Jor se tourna à nouveau vers le Président) M. le Président, dîtes également aux hommes que vous enverrez sur Xankora d'y chercher un groupe pro-Séparatiste, il doit sûrement en exister un ou plusieurs; qu'ils les arment, les organisent et leur donnent toutes les informations nécessaires pour renverser le gouvernement en place...

Cette fois, même Ashen ne put rester impassible.

-Vous voulez monter un putsch contre un gouvernement allié au profit des Séparatistes?!

-C'est le seul moyen d'empêcher que quelqu'un meure par notre faute sur Xankora... M. le Président, que vos agents fassent également en sorte que les membres du gouvernement légitime puissent s'échapper à temps...

-Comme vous voudrez. »

Jor songea que finalement, il ne faisait pas un si mauvais Général; il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée d'abandonner Xankora, encore moins celle de devoir mentir aux civils pour cacher ses intentions à ce sujet, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais si le Conseil ne s'était pas trompé et que c'était bien Sev'rance Tann qui commandait les Séparatistes, nul doute qu'il ne ferait pas le poids... Ce qui ne l'empêcherait évidemment pas de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'emporter.

Barzii passa le voyage en hyperespace à craindre que l'Amiral Tonith ne se soit trompé; mais non, aucun vaisseau ennemi ne les attendait lorsque le _Redoutable_ jaillit de l'hyperespace dans le système Xankora. Apparemment, l'ennemi avait effectivement cru qu'ils attaqueraient à nouveau Ciutric. Tonith remonta un peu dans l'estime de Barzii; malgré son autoritarisme et son attitude suffisante, il était apparemment compétent.

« Aucun signe de vaisseaux armés ennemis dans le système, Amiral, annonça Barzii à l'hologramme de son Amiral, qui se trouvait toujours sur Corvis Major.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit. Profitez-en, cela ne durera probablement pas; commencez à bombarder pour détruire les batteries planétaires, puis débarquez immédiatement vos troupes.

-A vos ordres. Attendez: nous recevons une transmission de Xankora... »

Barzii coupa la communication avec Tonith et accepta celle venue de Xankora; le cryptage correspondait à celui employé par le gouvernement. L'image tridimensionnelle d'un humain remplaça celle de Tonith.

« Ici le Commodore Barzii, commandant de la force d'assaut Séparatiste; je vous écoute, humain.

-Ici Fyor Cilath, Président du gouvernement provisoire de Xankora; inutile de bombarder notre planète, Commodore, je vous présente notre reddition si vous pouvez me promettre que notre planète ne subira ni pillage ni esclavage...

-Attendez: le gouvernement provisoire? Que s'est-il passé? Un coup d'état?

-Exactement. Des agents des services de renseignements Séparatistes nous ont prévenu de votre arrivée imminente; sachant que cela pousserait la population à nous soutenir, nous nous sommes servis d'informations et d'armes qu'ils nous ont fourni pour renverser le gouvernement ce matin... Vous l'ignoriez?

-Non, les services de renseignements ne nous ont informés de rien; mais ça ne me surprend pas outre mesure... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez bien, cela évitera sûrement des morts inutiles. Attendez, je dois en référer à mon supérieur, mais je pense que votre reddition sera acceptée. »

Barzii coupa à nouveau la communication, cette fois pour en ouvrir une autre avec l'Amiral Tonith.

« Amiral, il semble que les services de renseignements nous aient facilité la tâche; ils ont appuyé le coup d'état d'une faction pro-Séparatiste sur Xankora, qui nous présente à présent sa reddition à condition qu'il n'y ait ni pillage ni esclavage... Dois-je accepter ces conditions?

-Oui, acceptez-les; cela devrait limiter les pertes, et pour ce qui est du pillage, nous pourrons nous rattraper une autre fois...

Barzii dut faire un effort pour se contrôler; il ne s'était pas engagé dans les forces de Darlja puis dans la flotte Séparatiste pour participer au pillage d'une planète... Mais après tout, c'était la guerre, ils avaient besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa voix ne le trahirait pas, il répondit:

-A vos ordres, Amiral. »

Il reprit la communication avec Fyor Cilath.

« Très bien, M. Le Président; nous allons débarquer nos troupes. Mais je vous préviens que si une seule de vos batteries tente de nous en empêcher...

-Cela ne se produira pas, Commodore; nous les avons déjà fait évacuer. Certains tenteront peut-être de jouer les héros, mais nous devrions les maîtriser sans problèmes...

-Parfait. »

Barzii se tourna vers ses subordonnés.

« On commence le débarquement: envoyez les trois premières sphères sur le continent sud et les cinq autres sur le contient est, dont une pour la capitale; que les officiers prennent contact avec les autorités locales pour installer des troupes dans les vingt plus grandes villes qu'ils trouveront. »

S'ensuivit une longue heure au cours de laquelle Barzii dut gérer depuis l'espace la pagaille causée par l'arrivée massive de troupes sur une planète qui ne les accueillait pas toujours à bras ouverts; mais alors qu'il indiquait aux officiers vers quelle ville se diriger, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question: pourquoi les loyalistes ne faisaient-ils rien pour les empêcher de prendre la planète...?

Jor parvint à sourire en observant la planète Urtra dans la verrière du _Résolu_; il n'y avait pas un seul vaisseau Séparatiste en vue...

« On dirait que votre plan a marché, Général, commenta le Vice-Amiral Ashen.

-Pour l'instant, oui; mais ne parlez pas trop vite, si c'est vraiment Sev'rance Tann qui commande nos ennemis, il faut nous attendre à des surprises... Enfin, commençons l'assaut. Y-a-t-il beaucoup de forces terrestres ennemies?

-Nous détectons cinq bases de tailles variées; d'après nos estimations, il devrait y avoir environ cinq mille droïdes à la surface, à proximité des grandes villes. Un bombardement orbital devrait rapidement en venir à bout...

-Mauvaise idée, des civils pourraient y passer; ce n'est pas qu'une question de principes, car ce serait aussi une débâcle diplomatique. Un bombardement aérien effectué par les chasseurs me semblerait donc plus approprié...

-Et plus dangereux, nous risquons d'y perdre quelques pilotes clones...

-Dîtes-leur que je viens avec eux.

Ashen prit une expression stupéfaite.

-Vous êtes sérieux, Général? C'est vous qui commandez cette mission, vous ne devriez pas risquer votre vie ainsi...

-J'ai la Force avec moi, je peux donc faire un très bon pilote; il est hors de question que je reste ici pendant que les clones risquent leurs vies... Et pour ce qui est de commander la flotte, je crois que vous êtes plus qualifié que moi pour cela, n'est-ce pas?

-Comme vous voudrez. »

Jor se sentit mieux alors qu'il observait l'une des forêts tropicales d'Urtra défiler sous son chasseur, en approche d'une base Séparatiste avec quatre chasseurs Z-95 pilotés par des clones. La situation stratégique de l'Hégémonie Ciutrique, la trahison de Xankora, tout cela disparaissait de ses pensées, effacé par la bataille imminente, où tout était clair, simple tranché. Toutefois, rien ne pourrait faire oublier à Jor que Merasz n'était pas avec lui et ne le serait plus jamais... Jor s'efforça de bannir cette idée de son esprit; il était en mission, la République était en guerre, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par la douleur de la mort de Merasz...

« Base Séparatiste à dix kilomètres au nord, annonça Jor à ses ailiers clones. Attention, j'ignore s'ils disposent ou non de défenses anti-aériennes légères... »

En effet, la base Séparatiste, un assemblage de bâtiments métalliques qui semblaient parfaitement déplacé entre la forêt tropicale et les montagnes, apparut très vite dans la verrière du chasseur de Jor; il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que deux lueurs d'un rouge étincelant fassent également leur apparition... Averti par la Force, Jor parvint à aligner les missiles dans son viseur et à les abattre à temps...

« Attention, ils ont effectivement des armes anti-aériennes, et pas des plus légères... R4, repère-moi vite les lance-missiles... »

Quatre tours s'affichèrent en rouge sur l'écran. Jor remercia son droïde astromécano puis s'adressa à nouveau aux pilotes clones.

« Bleu 1 et 2, vous vous chargez de la tourelle est, 3 et 4, vous prenez la tourelle ouest, je m'occupe de celle au sud; quand vous en aurez fini avec elles, il ne restera plus qu'à détruire le reste de la base...

-A vos ordres. »

Des centaines de Super Droïdes se trouvaient entre les différents bâtiments de la base, tentant désespérément d'atteindre les chasseurs loyalistes de leurs tirs; plutôt que de prendre de l'altitude pour être sûr de leur échapper, Jor descendit au contraire vers eux, tout en mitraillant la base de la tourelle ennemie. Comme il s'y attendait, la tourelle lança deux nouveaux missiles rougeoyants sur lui; Jor remonta en flèche, s'attendant à voir les missiles s'écraser sur les Super Droïdes... Consterné, il ne put retenir un juron Twi'lekk en voyant les missiles continuer à le suivre.

« Attention, les missiles sont à tête chercheuse! » prévint-il tout en remettant son chasseur à l'horizontale.

Il ne savait pas si les boucliers de son chasseur pourraient résister à l'impact, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque... Tout en continuant à arroser de lasers la tourelle, il fonça sur elle, toujours poursuivi par les missiles, jusqu'à ce que le blindage de la tourelle occupe toute la verrière de son chasseur; encore plus attirés par la chaleur des cellules d'énergies de la tourelle ennemie que par celle du chasseur de Jor, les missiles se détournèrent et frappèrent la tourelle ennemie lorsque le Chevalier Jedi remonta brusquement... Il ne put cependant pas échapper à l'onde de choc lorsque toute la partie supérieure de la tourelle se transforma en flammes et shrapnels; toutefois, le bouclier de son chasseur le sauva.

Satisfait de voir que la tourelle était désormais inutilisable, Jor réorienta son chasseur vers le centre de la base ennemie et commença à tirer sur les droïdes; incapables de se défendre, ceux-ci furent détruits par dizaines. Jor vit les Z-95 des clones l'imiter à l'extrême opposé de la base; les droïdes étaient cernés.

« Bleu 1, avez-vous subi des pertes?

-Bleu 2 et 4 ont perdu leurs boucliers, Général; mais nous sommes tous encore en état de combattre.

-Parfait, alors finissons le travail. » conclut Jor en lançant une torpille à protons sur un bâtiment ennemi.

« Tout va bien, le continent sud est sous contrôle, annonça l'officier Séparatiste.

-Parfait, alors c'est fini; Xankora est sous contrôle de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants, affirma Barzii.

Et la République n'avait absolument rien entreprit pour les en empêcher; ce à quoi il fallait ajouter cette mystérieuse histoire de putsch appuyé par les services de renseignements... Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire. Barzii estima qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer et ouvrit une nouvelle communication avec l'Amiral Tonith:

« Amiral, le débarquement de nos troupes sur Xankora est fini; excepté quelques incidents, tout s'est passé sans aucun problèmes. Mais je trouve la passivité de la République franchement inquiétante...

Tonith sourit, apparemment ravi de cette occasion d'expliquer quelque chose à l'un de ses subordonnés.

-Je viens de recevoir un message de détresse d'Urtra, les loyalistes ont profité de l'invasion de Xankora pour lancer une offensive sur cette planète...

-Mais cela leur laissera une ouverture vers Corvis Major! Ne devrions-nous pas aller les repousser, Amiral?

-Pour qu'ils puissent reprendre Xankora? Certainement pas; ils ont une ouverture vers Corvis Major, nous en avons une vers Ciutric...

-Cela me paraît très risqué, Amiral...

-Peut-être, mais ce sont mes ordres; les défenseurs d'Urtra devront se débrouiller sans nous. »

La dernière batterie légère de la capitale d'Urtra céda sous les lasers de Jor; l'ultime résistance aux loyalistes était à présent constituée d'un bâtiment blindé où s'était réfugié le gouverneur avec quelques droïdekas.

« On détruit le bâtiment à la torpille à protons, Général? demanda un pilote clone.

-Non, essayons plutôt de capturer le gouverneur vivant, il a peut-être des informations utiles...

-A vos ordres. »

Les loyalistes posèrent leurs chasseurs; la population semblait complètement indifférente à leur arrivée, comme s'ils se moquaient de savoir si leur planète faisait partie de la République ou de la Confédération... Jor ne comprenait pas cette attitude.

Le sabre à la main et les soldats clones à sa suite, il courut vers le refuge du gouverneur.

« Pouvez-vous détruire cette porte au détonateur thermique, commandant?

-Je pourrais, oui; mais ne serait-il pas moins dangereux que vous la découpiez au sabre?

-Si... Sauf que je suis à peu près sûr que des droïdekas nous attendent de l'autre côté; il vaudrait donc mieux que nous restions éloignés...

-En effet... »

Le commandant clone et un de ses soldats posèrent leurs détonateurs près de la porte et s'éloignèrent précipitamment, suivis de Jor et des autres soldats. A peine s'étaient-ils arrêtés que de longues langues de flammes jaillirent dans toute la rue, accompagnées d'une explosion assourdissante; mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté, la lourde porte blindée était en miettes.

Cependant, l'hypothèse de Jor sur les droïdekas fut très vite confirmée lorsque des éclairs rouges jaillirent de l'ouverture; sans perdre une seconde, reconnaissant immédiatement les tirs caractéristiques des droïdekas, les soldats clones lancèrent de nouveaux détonateurs thermiques. Cette fois, les explosions furent en grande partie absorbées par les boucliers des droïdekas, mais les soldats clones achevèrent aussitôt au blaster ceux qui avaient survécu.

« Excellent, allons-y, dit Jor aux clones en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture. Et espérons que c'était les derniers droïdekas, car je n'aimerais pas en rencontrer à présent que nous n'avons plus de détonateurs... »

Fort heureusement, il ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres droïdes destroyers alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs du bâtiment; apparemment, le gouverneur avait tout misé sur le fait que Jor forcerait la porte au sabre-laser.

« Je suis prêt à parier que le gouverneur est là-dedans, c'est la salle la plus sûre du bâtiment, déclara Jor devant une nouvelle porte blindée.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres surprises derrière, Général?

-Ça ne me surprendrait qu'à moitié... Écoutez, voilà ce que nous allons faire: montons à l'étage, juste au-dessus de cette salle, et de là, je découperais le sol... Si ce sont des droïdekas devant l'entrée, ça ne changera pas grand chose, mais si ce sont de simples mines, cela pourrait bien nous sauver la vie... »

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas davantage de résistance à l'étage supérieure que précédemment; lorsque la Force indiqua à Jor qu'il se trouvait juste u-dessus de la salle où s'était probablement réfugié le gouverneur, il commença à découper un cercle dans le sol; il devait travailler vite, sans quoi le gouverneur comprendrait ce qu'il se passait et fuirait.

Lorsque l'ouverture fut assez grande, Jor sauta à l'intérieur sans perdre une seconde, immédiatement suivi des six clones qui l'avaient accompagné; ils atterrirent dans une pièce aux murs argentés comme le reste du bâtiment, et remplie d'ordinateurs. Son unique occupant, un Gossam écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant les loyalistes; Jor se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse activer un quelconque piège.

« Gouverneur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

-Vous mourrez avec moi, Jedi! _Nystshza_! »

Les lèvres du Gossam s'étaient à peine refermées que Jor entendit le son caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un gaz; il aurait voulu s'étrangler pour ne pas avoir pensé à un dispositif à commande vocale... Mais cela n'avait finalement pas grande importance; il maîtrisait à la perfection les techniques Jedi pour lutter contre les gaz toxiques, et les clones étaient équipés de respirateurs...

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, Jedi, ricana le Gossam. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, j'ai bien choisi ce gaz; il n'est pas seulement toxique, il est aussi corrosif; même vous ne pouvez rien contre ça! Et inutile de vous dire que vous ne pourrez quitter cette pièce assez vite... Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de fuir, votre flotte intercepterait mon vaisseau; alors autant que vous mourriez avec moi! »

Jor réfléchit le plus vite possible; il ne pouvait lutter à la fois contre l'intoxication et la corrosion, c'était certain...

«Très bien, alors donnez l'ordre qui arrêtera le gaz, et j'accepte d'ordonner à la flotte de vous laisser partir...

Le Gossam sembla encore plus surpris que précédemment.

-Vous me laisseriez fuir?

-Tant que nous gardons les ordinateurs...

-_Jiztrah_!

Le sifflement du gaz s'interrompit; les occupants de la pièce soupirèrent de soulagement. Jor saisit son comlinck et parla sur une fréquence destinée aux soldats clones situés dans les environs.

« Ici le Général Drakkas. Trouvez un vaisseau non-armé pour le gouverneur, et dîtes de ma part au Vice-Amiral Ashen qu'il ne doit rien tenter pour l'empêcher de fuir...

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je m'en vais... »

Une froide nuit tombait sur les dunes de Tatooine alors que Sev'rance regagnait son vaisseau en compagnie de Kadraa, qui avait remplacé son armure rouge et bleue par l'armure dorée du Mandalorien qu'il avait tué.

« Vous vous en êtes bien tirée avec le Hutt, admit Kadraa. Si vous n'aviez pas infligé une telle débâcle à ses hommes de main, il se serait sûrement permis d'exiger que vous chassiez les Desilijik de la planète, voir plus.

Appuyée sur le chasseur que les Géonosiens lui avaient construit, Sev'rance but une gorgée d'une boisson chaude Correllienne avant de répondre.

-Probablement; heureusement, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais ordre de ne pas perdre de temps à négocier avec lui et d'accepter ses conditions dans la mesure du possible. A propos de Boorka et ses acolytes, nous changeons l'emplacement des vaisseaux pour la nuit; il faut que nous nous enfoncions dans le désert, pas question que nous soyons attaqués à l'improviste par je ne sais quels pirates engagés par Boorka... Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous fier aux droïdes pour nous réveiller en cas de problème; nous veillerons pendant quatre heures chacun.

-Vous pensez vraiment que Boorka et son clan vont tenter quelque chose? Ils viennent de perdre environ trois cent hommes de main, et ce n'est pas vraiment dans leur intérêt...

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, et je serais étonné que nous soyons attaqués pendant la nuit; mais le problème, c'est que tout que tout ce que nous savons des intérêts du clan Besadii se résume à ce que Boorka nous en a dit et à ce que nous supposons... Je ne sais rien des manœuvres politiques dans lesquelles Boorka peut être engagé vis-à-vis des autres clans de Hutt et de la République; toute cette histoire d'informations sur une nouvelle arme de la République que détiendrait le clan Besadii pourrait bien n'être qu'un écran de fumée d'Armand Isard pour nous attirer dans un piège... Alors autant être prudents, ça ne coûte rien dans ce cas précis.

-Je suis d'accord là-dessus... Je prendrais le premier tour, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Comment nous occuperons-nous de l'astroport? Bombardement orbital?

-Très mauvaise idée; cela reviendrait à informer tous les contrebandiers, pirates et chasseurs de primes de Tatooine de notre présence ici, ce qui signifie en informer toute la Galaxie. Il est beaucoup plus facile aux services de renseignements loyalistes d'interroger les hors-la-loi sur nos activités que d'infiltrer nos forces... Si nous voulons que notre mission reste secrète, l'assaut terrestre est la seule solution.

Gorlan sourit et se servit à son tour en café Corellien.

-Ça me va, je préfère ça que d'observer la _Suprématie_ réduire l'astroport en cendres depuis l'orbite...

Au fait, avez-vous remarqué qu'il y a un camp de Jawas à proximité? Ils pourraient nous être utiles...

-Qui sont les Jawas?

-Des marchands de droïdes; je suis à peu près sûr que nous trouverons des droïdes ouvriers chez eux...

Sev'rance sourit.

-Parfait... Nous les attaquerons demain à l'aube; après, on s'occupe de l'astroport... »

Sev'rance ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, mais elle fut surprise par le ton employé par Kadraa; il semblait plus respectueux qu'auparavant. Peut-être avait-il été impressionné de voir Sev'rance tenir tête à un Hutt, ou peut-être avait-il été surpris de voir qu'au cours d'une bataille, Sev'rance prenait autant de risques qu'elle lui ordonnait d'en prendre. Il avait de plus fait preuve d'une surprenante bonne volonté en suggérant d'attaquer les Jawas; aussi Sev'rance se risqua-t-elle à lui poser une question d'ordre plus personnel.

«Ces deux hommes en armure qui combattaient pour Boorka... C'étaient des Mandaloriens, n'est-ce pas? De quel côté combat votre peuple, finalement? Cela n'a pas paru vous poser problème de devoir tuer un autre Mandalorien...

-Nous ne combattons d'aucun côté; cela fait quatre mille ans que nous combattons pour les autres. Ces deux-là avaient choisi de servir Boorka le Hutt, j'ai choisi de servir la Confédération; il n'y a rien de personnel là-dedans. D'autres de mes compatriotes, notamment Kal Skirata, se sont mis au service de la République. Autrefois, nous avions une immense armée, et nous avons combattu la République et les Jedi, mais ils nous ont vaincu; depuis, nous ne sommes plus que des mercenaires isolés, nous mettant au service du plus offrant.

-Et de quelle planète les Mandaloriens sont-ils originaires?

-D'aucune, c'est bien là notre spécificité et la raison pour laquelle nous avons tenu tête à toute la République! Les premiers Mandaloriens n'étaient pas des Humains mais des Taung, les premiers habitants de Coruscant; mais par la suite, de nombreux peuples se sont ralliés à eux, notamment les Zhell, les ancêtres des humains actuels. Nous n'hésitons pas à recruter parmi toutes les espèces intelligentes de la Galaxie, être Mandalorien est plus une question de culture qu'autre chose...

-Oui, c'est sans doute une grande force; la xénophobie est plus contre-productive qu'autre chose...

-Mais au lieu de parler des Mandaloriens, qu'en est-il de _votre_ peuple, au fait? Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire à ce sujet, c'est que nous sommes appelés les Chiss.

-Les Chiss... C'est curieux, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler; et votre méconnaissance des Hutt et des Mandaloriens est elle aussi très étrange... »

Sev'rance ne répondit pas et alla se coucher en souhaitant une bonne nuit au Mandalorien.

Gorlan agrandit la zone à l'aide de ses macrojumelles; en ce début d'après-midi, les soleils jumeaux gênaient considérablement sa vision, mais une chose au moins était claire: les loyalistes n'avaient pas lésiné sur la sécurité de leur astroport. Les défenses n'étaient pas tant constituées par des troupes nombreuses que par des tours de défense et des remparts, ce qui se comprenait étant donné l'infériorité numérique écrasante des clones sur les droïdes.

Fort heureusement, les Séparatistes avaient pu faire atterrir des renforts; cela n'avait pas été facile, car trop de vaisseaux de débarquement auraient attiré l'attention et mis en danger le secret de la mission. Mais c'était compter sans l'intelligence de Sev'rance Tann. Elle avait ordonné que les droïdes soient mis en pièces détachés, et avait fait réquisitionner de simples cargos pour transporter chaque type de pièces détachées à Mos Osnoe; les droïdes ouvriers que les Séparatistes avaient _réquisitionné_ aux marchands Jawas dans la matinée n'avaient alors plus eu qu'à assembler à nouveau les droïdes. Toute une armée avait ainsi débarqué sur Tatooine sans que personne n'y voit autre chose que de la contrebande de pièces détachées pour droïdes; les marchands Jawas ayant tous été exécutés sur ordre de Tann, Boorka et son clan étaient les seuls informés de la présence des forces Séparatistes.

Gorlan agrandit soudain une autre zone; ne serait-ce pas... Si, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il y avait dans cet astroport un Jedi... Voilà qui risquait de compliquer les choses, surtout s'il n'était pas seul... Le mercenaire Mandalorien se tourna vers la douzaine de Super Droïdes qui l'avaient accompagné:

« On en sait assez; repartons. »

Les nouvelles n'allaient pas plaire à Sev'rance.

Le Padawan Jedi Defel Ziat Râ revint dans le bâtiment réservé aux cinq Jedi chargés de défendre l'astroport; jusque là, leur présence avait semblé quasiment inutile, la Confédération ignorant complètement Tatooine, et Ziat avait eu du mal à accepter que le Conseil des Jedi l'ait ainsi éloigné du front. Ceci dit, Ziat et les quatre autres Padawans n'avaient pour la première fois pas de Chevalier Jedi avec eux pour les superviser, le Conseil ayant estimé qu'ils devaient prouver leur capacité à se débrouiller et à s'organiser seuls pour gérer la défense de cet astroport avant de devenir Chevaliers Jedi. Il était donc normal qu'on leur confie une mission de routine.

Mais finalement, cette mission pourrait bien s'avérer plus dangereuse que prévue... Comme toujours, le Padawan humain qui s'occupait en cet instant du poste de communication ne le remarqua pas; les Defels avaient pour particularité d'absorber la lumière, si bien que les humains ne voyaient d'eux qu'une ombre.

Ayant tout de même senti sa présence dans la Force, le Jedi humain se retourna brusquement.

« Ça t'amuse de te glisser ici sans prévenir? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais il retrouva très vite son sérieux.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, reprit-il d'un ton moins joyeux, je n'arrive toujours pas à contacter qui que ce soit en dehors du système... Et quand Xar et moi avons inspecté les antennes de communication, nous n'avons strictement rien trouvé d'anormal; peut-être que nous n'avons simplement pas su déceler la panne, mais c'est quand même très étrange... Et de ton côté? Rien qui approche de la base?

-Pas assez près pour représenter une menace, en tous cas; mais je crois que je crois avoir senti la présence d'un homme aux alentours. Il avait une aura assez inquiétante, la violence émanait de lui comme la lumière d'une étoile; mais cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport, pour ce que j'en sais, ce pouvait être un simple homme de main des Hutt qui nous surveillait...

-Tu y crois vraiment?

-En même temps qu'une défaillance des communications? Peu probable, hein? Tout cela ressemble beaucoup aux signes avant-coureurs d'une offensive ennemie... Un vaisseau lourd brouille les communications quelque part dans le système, ils envoient des éclaireurs vérifier que nous sommes bien la proie facile qu'ils s'imaginent...

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que je crains... Cependant, les Séparatistes n'ont pas débarqué de troupes, ou alors très peu; un ou deux vaisseaux de transport ont pu nous échapper, surtout sachant que nous devons prendre garde à ne pas être nous-mêmes repérés. Mais nous aurions forcément été avertis d'un débarquement massif...

-Qu'est-ce que les Séparatistes peuvent bien nous vouloir? Cet astroport n'est qu'une opération parmi d'autres pour financer la guerre...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons intérêt à être vigilants... »

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque commença l'assaut sur l'astroport Loyaliste; l'ennemi fut totalement pris de court par la soudaine arrivée de plus de cinq cent Droïdes de Combat, deux cent Super Droïdes, cinquante droïdekas, vingt droïdes-araignées, vingt Chars d'Assaut Blindés et quatre droïdes Mur-de-feu. L'obscurité et le silence de la nuit de Tatooine furent brusquement déchirées par l'éclat de centaines de blasters et le vacarme des combats.

L'astroport avait été puissamment et intelligemment fortifié: les architectes loyalistes s'étaient tout simplement servi de falaises déjà existantes pour y bâtir les tours défensives, si bien que tout ennemi disposant uniquement de forces terrestres, comme c'était le cas de Sev'rance Tann, était contraint de subir leur feu sans pouvoir riposter avant d'avoir franchi les murailles qui protégeaient l'astroport. Cependant, la décision de Tann de placer les unités les plus résistantes, à savoir les CAB et les droïdes-araignées, sur les flancs de sa force d'assaut limita considérablement les dégâts, si bien que la majeure partie des droïdes étaient toujours intacts lorsqu'ils vinrent à bout des portes de l'astroport, bien qu'aucun CAB n'ait survécu.

Gorlan sourit sous son casque; cette bataille s'annonçait bien...

« Continuez à vous enfoncer dans l'astroport avec les Droïdes de Combat et les droïdekas; je vais m'occuper des tours défensives avec les véhicules et les Super Droïdes, ordonna Tann.

-A vos ordres. »

Gorlan et les droïdes que lui avait laissé Tann ne rencontrèrent quasiment aucune opposition alors qu'ils progressaient dans l'astroport; la foule terrifiée d'humains, d'Aqualish, de Quarren et même de Jawas qu'ils rencontrèrent s'écarta très vite de leur chemin, et les rares qui tentèrent de résister furent aussitôt abattus. Partout sur leur passage, ils détruisaient les bâtiments après avoir pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur à l'intérieur et clouaient les vaisseaux au sol à coups de missiles. L'astroport était en flammes.

Soudain, plusieurs explosions dévastèrent les rangs des droïdes; quelques dizaines de soldats en armure blanche avaient surgi dans les rues autour de l'armée droïde et lançaient à présent des détonateurs thermiques sur les droïdes. Encore une fois, Gorlan sourit sous son casque; il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de combattre ces fameux soldats clones...

« Espacez-vous! » ordonna-t-il aux droïdes pour limiter les dégâts des détonateurs.

Mais les puissants blasters des clones avaient déjà pris le relais et décimaient à présent les rangs des droïdes. Contrairement à ces derniers, les clones avaient l'avantage de l'intelligence et de l'agilité; ils utilisaient à la perfection les bâtiments en ruines pour se protéger des blasters Séparatistes.

Gorlan commença aussitôt à mitrailler les clones, mais ceux-ci se montrèrent encore plus vifs à tirer puis à se jeter sous leur barricade sommaire; le Mandalorien dut admettre que sans son armure, il n'aurait probablement pas survécu. Sachant qu'escalader la barricade ne ferait que l'exposer aux tirs des soldats clones, Gorlan alluma son jetpack et s'éleva dans les airs, puis commença à décocher ses traits mortels. Les quatre soldats qui se trouvaient derrière la barricade furent tous abattus.

A nouveau au sol, Gorlan put mesurer à quel point la situation était désastreuse; les droïdes, obéissant à leur programmation bon marché, s'étaient éparpillés pour poursuivre les clones, qui disposaient d'une infinité d'embuscades possibles dans cette environnement urbain... Même les droïdekas, contraints de se passer de leur bouclier pour se déplacer, subissaient des pertes. Quelques dizaines de clones étaient en train de tenir tête à plusieurs centaines de droïdes.

Non sans laisser échapper quelques jurons Mandaloriens, Gorlan décida de commencer par secourir un petit groupe d'une vingtaine de droïdes, pris au piège par cinq soldats clones. Profitant de la surprise de ses adversaires, il en élimina un d'un tir de blaster en pleine tête; sa victime était à peine à terre que Gorlan fut brutalement plaqué au sol par deux autres soldats clones, tandis que les deux restants continuaient à décimer les droïdes... Comme le Mandalorien précédemment, les soldats clones avaient compris que son armure était trop résistante pour être percée rapidement. L'un des clones immobilisa immédiatement les bras de Gorlan, tandis que l'autre tentait de s'emparer de son couteau; toutefois, malgré la force qu'ils avaient hérité de Jango Fett, les clones ne pouvaient rivaliser avec douze ans d'expérience du combat rapproché. Au moment où ses adversaires s'y attendaient le moins, Gorlan envoya valser le premier clone d'un puissant de pieds. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir, le deuxième clone allait le poignarder d'un instant à l'autre... Ses mains désormais libres, Gorlan, abattit les deux autres soldats clones, qui se précipitaient à sa rencontre après avoir détruit les derniers droïdes; sa main avait à peine relâché la gâchette qu'il sentait la froide morsure de son poignard en gemme corusca dans son épaule...

Aux alentours, des puissantes explosions ravageaient le spatioport. Gorlan comprit ce qu'il se passait: d'un naturel pragmatique, Tann avait décidé de détruire les bâtiments à l'aide de son artillerie lourde pour mettre les clones à découvert, quitte à renoncer aux marchandises à l'intérieur... Gorlan n'avait aucun doute qu'elle parviendrait à éliminer les clones jusqu'au dernier; mais lui allait mourir poignardé dans cette ruelle...

Le soldat clone voulut frapper une seconde fois, cette fois pour égorger Gorlan; mais le Mandalorien était bien décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout, et il bloqua le bras du clone tout en lui décochant un violent coup de poing. Le soldat clone tomba à terre, mais alors que Gorlan se jetait sur lui pour lui reprendre son poignard et le tuer, il fut à son tour repoussé d'un violent coup de pied. Gorlan était à peine tombé que le clone était déjà sur lui pour l'achever...

Le poignard descendit sur sa gorge... Et s'arrêta brusquement.

Le soldat clone porta ses mains à la gorge, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose d'invisible qui serait en train de l'étouffer; finalement, il s'effondra. Gorlan se releva précipitamment; dans la nuit de Tatooine, subissant parfois l'éclairage intermittent des explosions, Sev'rance Tann prenait une apparence cauchemardesque...

«Merci, Général; il allait m'avoir...

-Je sais, j'ai senti dans la Force que vous étiez en danger...

-Mais... Les clones auraient pu être nombreux; n'aurait-il pas été plus prudent de détruire cette rue au droïde Mur-de-feu comme vous êtes en train de le faire avec les autres? Ce n'est pas que je sois mécontent que vous m'ayez sauvé, mais...

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'abandonne pas ceux qui combattent à mes côtés. Jamais. Et bravo, au fait, éliminer neuf soldats clones, ce n'est pas courant pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas la Force avec lui, même avec une armure Mandalorienne... »

Gorlan hocha la tête sans répondre; Sev'rance remontait dans son estime. Peut-être n'était-elle pas prête à tout sacrifier, y compris ses subordonnés, à l'intérêt de la Confédération, finalement...

« Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de venir; il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de soldats clones, mais une patrouille de Super Droïdes a rapporté avoir tué un individu d'origine non-humaine armé d'un sabre-laser, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres... »

Les forces Séparatistes étaient très clairement en train de reprendre l'avantage sur les défenseurs de l'astroport. Suivant les ordres de Sev'rance, les Super Droïdes cernaient les zones où des soldats clones avaient été repérés, puis les droïdes Mur-de-feu détruisaient les bâtiments environnants à coups de missiles; les soldats clones qui survivaient sortaient de leurs cachettes et tombaient immédiatement sous le feu des Super Droïdes.

Les droïdes commandés par Gorlan ayant pris soin de clouer tous les vaisseaux au sol, les Loyalistes étaient incapables de fuir l'astroport; les Loyalistes ne tenaient plus qu'un seul bâtiment où s'étaient retranchés, d'après les rapports des droïdes, « des individus armés de sabre-lasers », qui avaient combattu aux côtés des soldats clones.

«Les droïdes, restez là, ordonna Sev'rance à l'entrée du grand bâtiment. Vous nous gêneriez plus qu'autre chose dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci, les clones et les Jedi pourraient nous tendre des embuscades sans fin; le Colonel Kadraa et moi-même iront seuls. Si nous ne sommes pas ressortis dans une heure, détruisez le bâtiment à coups de missiles.

-A vos ordres, Général, répondit l'officier Super Droïde.

-Alors allons-y, Colonel. »

Le mercenaire Mandalorien et la Jedi Noire s'engagèrent dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment; manifestement, il avait servi à loger des défenseurs de l'astroport... Les Jedi? C'était probable. Dans ce cas, il y en avait cinq, d'après le nombre de chambres que trouvèrent Sev'rance et Gorlan. Mais ils n'y trouvèrent pas signe de vie.

Sev'rance sentait toutefois la présence de clones et de Jedi dans le bâtiment...

« Par là, dit Sev'rance à Kadraa en indiquant la direction de la salle de communication, d'après les données trouvées sur place.

-Logique, commenta Kadraa, ils se sont réfugiés dans le lieu où il y avait le plus de matériel possible... Logique, et donc évident. Ces Jedi ne doivent pas être très expérimentés... »

Sev'rance approuva avec un sourire et se dirigea dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué tout en allumant son sabre-laser.

« Occupez-vous des soldats clones, s'il y en a; le ou les Jedi sont pour moi. » ordonna-t-elle juste devant la porte de la salle.

Sev'rance plongea la lame de son sabre dans la porte blindée et commença à y découper un cercle; mais elle s'interrompit brusquement pour défoncer la porte d'un brutal coup de bélier télékinétique. A l'intérieur de la pièce, trois Jedi d'espèces variées et cinq soldats clones l'observaient d'un air subjugué. Les soldats clones surent reprendre leurs esprits à temps et commencèrent à tirer inutilement sur les intrus; les Jedi, non. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour réagir, mais c'était quelques secondes de trop pour le Jedi Iktotchi sur lequel se jeta Sev'rance avant de lui planter sa lame en plein cœur...

Tandis que Kadraa entreprenait d'abattre les clones, elle se retourna précipitamment pour parer la lame du Jedi Khil; elle le repoussa allègrement d'un coup de pied au visage. A peine était-ce fait qu'elle dut parer la lame d'un Jedi humain; malgré la fatigue due à la vitesse à laquelle elle était contrainte de se mouvoir, elle y parvint. Derrière, le Jedi Khil se relevait; Sev'rance le réexpédia au sol d'une poussée de la Force pendant qu'elle attaquait le Jedi humain d'un coup de Djem So. L'humain la bloqua et contre-attaqua, usant lui aussi du Djem So; le coup aurait décapité Sev'rance, ou tout au moins l'aurait forcée à ramener sa lame vers elle, si elle ne s'était jetée à terre. Avant que l'humain n'ait compris, Sev'rance l'avait éventré. Mais à peine s'était-elle relevé que le Jedi Kihl, à présent le dernier, l'attaquait de nouveau; Sev'rance bloqua son coup, puis, d'une simple rotation du poignet, réorienta sa lame vers la gorge du Kihl. Celui-ci parvint à échapper au coup en se jetant à terre, mais Sev'rance lui avait enfoncé sa lame dans le cœur avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever.

Sev'rance, constatant que tous les Jedi étaient morts, s'apprêtait à aller aider Kadraa à tuer les deux derniers soldats clones... Lorsqu'elle sentit la brûlure d'un de lame de sabre-laser dans son dos, un sabre dont l'extrémité ne tarda pas lui traverser la poitrine.

« Maudite Jedi Noire! entendit-elle. Tu as tué mes amis! Tu as tué les soldats clones!Tu as tué tous ces innocents qui n'essayaient que de s'abriter dans les entrepôts de l'astroport! Mais je vais te faire subir le même sort... »

_Non! C'est impossible!_ pensa Sev'rance. _Il ne restait que trois Jedi, et je les ai tous tués!_

Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir; la blessure que lui avait infligé le dernier Jedi était probablement grave, elle devait lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance; et elle ne pouvait compter sur le Mercenaire Mandalorien qui était bien trop occupé à combattre les clones... Malgré la douleur incroyablement intense, elle fit un dernier effort pour tourner son regard et voir qui l'avait tué...

C'était une ombre. Une ombre sans personne pour la projeter, une ombre au service de la lumière. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle n'y ait pas fait attention.

« Eh oui, Jedi Noire, je suis un Defel, j'absorbe la lumière, voilà pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vu... J'aurais pu fuir; mes amis voulaient se sacrifier pour que tu penses avoir tué tous les Jedi ici et que je puisse m'échapper grâce à ma quasi-invisibilité... Mais je n'ai pas pu, finalement. Je n'ai pas pu, parce qu'en te voyant les éventrer, je ne pouvais pas ne pas rester pour les venger...»

Sev'rance se sentait perdre connaissance pour ne plus jamais la retrouver... Elle payait pour avoir sous-estimé les Jedi... Mais elle mourrait la conscience tranquille: on se souviendrait d'elle comme de quelqu'un de dévouée jusqu'au bout aux causes pour lesquelles elle avait combattu et comme d'un grand Général qui se souciait en plus de la vie de ses hommes... Bien sûr, les familles et les amis de tous les Jedi et des soldats qu'elle avait tué ne verraient pas les choses de cette façon; mais seul le jugement de l'Histoire l'intéressait...

Au dessus d'elle, le Defel s'apprêtait à l'achever d'un coup de sabre en plein cœur; peut-être avait-il finalement eu pitié d'elle et décidé de l'achever plutôt que de la regarder mourir de ses blessures... Même lorsqu'ils haïssaient profondément une personne, la plupart des êtres pensants n'étaient pas assez cruels pour la regarder souffrir ainsi sans rien faire... Sev'rance attendait le coup de grâce comme un soulagement... Lorsque la tête du Defel explosa, percé de rayons blasters. Le dernier Jedi vivant de Tatooine s'effondra.

Bien que mourante, Sev'rance parvint à se tourner pour voir qui avait tué le Defel; Kadraa avait interrompu son combat avec le dernier soldat clone pour la sauver... Le clone en avait profité pour se libérer des bras du Mandalorien, et il allait à tirer dans la tête de Kadraa (à qui il avait apparemment réussi à arracher son casque)... Mais c'était trop tard; Sev'rance faisait déjà appel à ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour envoyer le sabre-laser bleue du Defel le tuer. Le clone cessa brusquement de bouger, rejoignant les huit autres cadavres qui jonchaient déjà le sol de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut hors de danger, Gorlan saisit son comlink:

« Ici le Colonel Kadraa! Le Général Tann est grièvement blessée! Une équipe de secours, vite! (il se tourna vers Sev'rance) Courage, Général; si vous tenez jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de secours arrive, vous vivrez. »

Mais Sev'rance savait que rien n'était moins certain. A présent qu'elle voyait un espoir de survie, elle invoqua la Force aussi puissamment qu'elle le pouvait pour tenter de se maintenir en vie; une chose lui redonnait espoir: la Jedi qu'elle avait éventré sur Géonosis avait réussi à survivre une dizaine de minutes. Mais contrairement à elle, Sev'rance avait appris à tuer bien plus assidument qu'à sauver... Il serait très philosophique que cela finisse par la tuer.

Le sourire avec lequel Boorka Besadii accueillit Gorlan et son escorte droïde ressemblait à celui de beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires humains, mais appliqué à la bouche gigantesque d'un Hutt...

« Bravo, je savais que vous réussiriez, mais je ne pensais pas que vous y arriveriez sans attirer l'attention de la République! A présent que la République et les Jedi sont écartés, je peux vous donner ce que vous êtes venu chercher...

L'énorme main du Hutt tendit plusieurs datacartes à Kadraa.

-Voici tout ce que je sais sur le projet que la République nomme Décimator, reprit Boorka. Il s'agit apparemment d'une nouvelle arme pensée par les ingénieurs Wookiees, dont les loyalistes pensent qu'elle pourrait leur permettre de prendre le dessus dans cette guerre... Il m'a fallu beaucoup de mal pour obtenir ces informations, tout là-dessus est extrêmement confidentiel; j'ai dû espionner ou faire torturer beaucoup de gens, et l'un de mes agents s'est même rendu en personne sur la colonie Wookie d'Alaris Prime. Il s'est fait prendre, mais pas avant d'avoir pu me confirmer ce qu'il s'y passait...

Gorlan doutait que le Hutt se soit réellement donné « beaucoup de mal », il avait certainement tout commandité depuis son agréable palais entre deux spectacles de danseuses Twi'lekk... Mais c'était certainement là l'idée que les chefs de gang Hutt se faisaient de la difficulté. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Finalement vint la question que Gorlan attendait:

-Mais où est le Général Tann? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas péri dans la bataille, cette fille ne manque ni de courage ni d'intelligence... Dommage qu'elle soit honnête...

-Elle est toujours dans une cuve à bacta; elle a été grièvement blessée après avoir combattu quatre jeunes Jedi à elle seule. C'est un miracle qu'elle ait survécu, mais elle devrait s'en tirer.

Le Hutt sourit à nouveau.

-Tant mieux... Elle sera certainement très utile à Dooku pour gagner cette guerre... »

Sev'rance venait à peine de reprendre conscience, surprise et heureuse d'être toujours en vie, lorsque Gorlan entra dans la pièce où elle était allongée.

« Vous allez mieux?

-Ça va, oui... On dirait que la Force m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à que les médecins puissent me sauver; je ne me savais pas si puissante... Où sommes-nous? A bord de la _Suprématie_?

-Exactement. Le Hutt nous a donné les informations sur cette nouvelle arme que la République prépare; conformément aux ordres du Comte Dooku, c'est nous qui allons devoir nous en emparer...

-Très bien... Je devrais être remise, d'ici là.

-Probablement... Bravo, en tous cas, tenir tête à trois Jedi à la fois, même s'il s'agissait apparemment de Padawans en fin de formation, et se remettre d'une telle blessure, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde...

-Merci. Et surtout, merci d'avoir tué le Defel; sans vous, je ne serais sûrement pas en train de vous parler...

Sev'rance hésita un peu, puis posa la question qui l'obsédait depuis son réveil.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée? Vous avez failli vous faire tuer...

A son tour, Gorlan réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, comme s'il hésitait à lui répondre.

-Vous savez, moi non plus, je n'abandonne pas ceux qui se battent à mes côtés, surtout quand ils ont déjà pris risques pour me sauver; ce n'est pas parce que je vends mes services au plus offrant que je suis un égoïste fini, vous savez... Quand vous m'avez utilisé pour piéger les mercenaires de Boorka, au début de cette mission, j'ai vraiment crû que vous vous fichiez complètement que j'y passe, que tout ce qui vous importait, c'était les intérêts de la Confédération; mais vous m'avez prouvé le contraire dans l'astroport... Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber...

-Il y a deux choses pour lesquelles je serais prête à mourir et à tuer: la Confédération, et la vie de ceux qui combattent avec moi; si je dois choisir entre les deux, je choisirais la vie de ceux qui combattent avec moi. »

A présent qu'il était évident que Gorlan n'était pas si intéressé qu'elle ne l'avait craint, il était évident pour Sev'rance que Dooku avait eu raison: Gorlan et elle fairaient de l'excellent travail ensemble. Ceux qu'ils combattaient, en l'occurrence les Jedi et la République, allaient comprendre le sens du mot « peur »...


	6. Chapter 6

_An -24_  
Âgé d'environ une cinquantaine d'années, dont vingt-quatre passées dans l'infanterie Chiss, un visage à l'expression sérieuse, même pour un Chiss, le Colonel Daz'arde'nuruodo était le commandant des forces Chiss qui combattaient au sud de Tehirahs.  
Ce n'était pas le genre d'officiers à se retrouver contraints de rencontrer en personne une Lieutenante en laquelle ils n'avaient pas confiance, Sev'rance Tann le savait; aussi interpréta-t-elle sa convocation dans la tente du Colonel comme un signe qu'elle n'était plus si basse que cela dans l'estime de ses supérieurs.  
Le Colonel Zarden confirma lui-même cette impression dès l'entrée de Sev'rance.  
« J'ai une mission qui nécessite quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance, Lieutenante Tann, annonça-t-il. Et malgré les doutes de la DSFC à votre sujet, je pense que vous êtes la seule à même de la remplir.  
-De quoi s'agit-il?  
-Le contexte, d'abord. Vous le savez, notre offensive sur Tehirahs est en train de s'enliser. Les Kryshzla sont trop nombreux, et ils connaissent trop bien cette planète; cependant, ils n'arrivent pas non plus à nous chasser des montagnes. C'est en partie grâce à vous, Général, vous vous êtes révélée particulièrement experte dans l'art de piéger et tromper l'ennemi... Bref, la situation est bloquée: d'un côté comme de l'autre, les forces sont trop éparpillées, les attaques trop prudentes et la défense trop soutenue; sans un rassemblement et un assaut massif immédiats, cette guerre pourrait durer encore des années...  
-Une arrivée de renforts serait aussi une solution.  
-Oui, mais cela, je n'y crois pas trop; du moins pas de notre côté... Depuis quelques mois, nous attendons donc l'occasion de provoquer cette bataille finale pour en finir avec les Kryshzla sur cette planète; or, il semble que nous l'ayons enfin trouvé. Notre flotte a vaincu celle des Kryshzla dans ce système sans problème, Lieutenante; la seule chose qui protège encore les Kryshzla d'un bombardement, ce sont plusieurs générateurs de boucliers répartis à la surface. Et des générateurs de boucliers nécessitent de l'énergie...  
-J'imagine d'ici la suite... Vous avez localisé l'un de leurs principaux générateurs d'énergie au sud, et vous m'envoyez le saboter...  
-C'est à peu près cela, oui. Les Kryshzla ont un autre générateur d'énergie; privés du premier, ils seront contraints de se rassembler dans une zone précise pour être protégés par les boucliers alimentés par le second bouclier, et nous aurons notre bataille finale. Plus de forces dispersées en petits groupes dans les montagnes et les déserts, plus de petites escarmouches et embuscades, seulement une grande bataille entre fantassins Chiss et Kryshzla dont dépendra le contrôle des boucliers de la planète. J'ignore si nous l'emporterons, mais la situation ne peut plus durer; nous ne pouvons nous laisser entraîner dans une guerre d'usure.  
-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer deux équipes pour saboter les deux générateurs en même temps? demanda Sev'rance, bien qu'elle soupçonna la réponse.  
-Pour deux raisons: d'abord, parce que deux équipes, c'est deux fois plus de chances pour qu'il y en ait une qui échoue, ce qui compromettrait l'autre; ensuite, parce que les Kryshzla ne seraient alors pas rassemblés dans une seule zone, et le bombardement pour les éliminer totalement pourrait prendre encore des semaines... et comme je vous l'ai dit, les combats sur Tehirahs doivent cesser au plus tôt.  
Sev'rance sourit froidement; elle devinait trop bien ce que tout cela cachait.  
-Seriez-vous en train de me dire que le Haut Commandement menace de nous couper les vivres? Ils veulent du résultat rapidement pour limiter les dégâts économiques et politiques, quitte à échouer sur Tehirahs, c'est ça? Alors vous avez accepter le premier plan qui vous permettrait de l'emporter rapidement... Tout cela est trop facile, ça pue l'embuscade à plein nez; d'ailleurs, vous le savez aussi bien que moi...  
Zarden prit une expression désabusée.  
-Je vois que vous ne manquez pas d'intelligence, Lieutenante; j'ai bien fait de vous choisir pour cette mission... Je n'y suis pour rien, vous savez? Je suis aussi méfiant que vous envers ce cadeau tombé du ciel, mais j'ai mes ordres; et vous avez les vôtres... »  
Sev'rance ne répondit rien. Elle veilla à garder une expression neutre, car Zarden n'avait pas besoin d'éléments qui lui permettent de mettre à nouveau sa loyauté en doute; mais en réalité, elle se sentait déchirée. Elle devait obéir à ses supérieurs; prouver sa loyauté à l'Ascendance Chiss était profondément ancré en elle depuis que sa famille avait été accusée de trahison, après toutes ces années durant lesquelles tout le monde n'avait cessé de douter d'elle. Mais elle aspirait aussi depuis toujours à remporter de grandes victoires pour l'Ascendance Chiss, à faire une brillante carrière dans la flotte; et ce ne serait pas possible si elle prenait part à la désastreuse débâcle dans laquelle ses supérieurs semblaient vouloir la précipiter...  
Mais au fond, avait-elle le choix? Cela n'apporterait rien de bon à sa renommée comme à l'Ascendance Chiss si elle se retrouvait devant une coure martiale... Elle devait être réaliste: elle ne pouvait rien changer aux plans désastreux du Colonel Zarden pour le moment, tout comme le Colonel ne pouvait rien changer aux ordres du Haut Commandement...  
« Cela va de soi, répondit finalement Sev'rance en espérant que son silence n'avait pas trop intrigué Zarden.  
-Bien. Je vais vous donner les cartes de la région où se déroulera votre mission. A partir de maintenant, vous prendrez le grade de Capitaine (Sev'rance dut dissimuler son trop large sourire). Pour cette mission, vous aurez également sous vos ordres mon meilleur tireur d'élite sur Tehirahs, Tav'andalo'rorgia.  
-Parfait; je ferais donc tout ce que je peux pour détruire ce générateur. Mais vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre que nous ne fonçons pas droit dans un piège quelconque...  
-A vrai dire, je n'arrive même pas à m'en convaincre moi-même... » admit Zarden avec un soupir.


End file.
